FTW: Full Throttle Wrestling
by ChaosMarauder
Summary: From anime, to Video games, and everything in between! Full Throttle Wrestling is HERE!
1. Chapter 1

FTW: Full Throttle Wrestling Roster

1. Naruto Uzumaki - Face

Signatures: Uzumaki Barrage (top rope leg drop)

Finisher: Will of Fire (fireman's carry into a brain buster)

Theme: re-education through labor by rise against

Status: active, current hardcore champion.

2. Sakura Haruno - face

Signatures: spinebuster, blossom drop, (samoan drop)

Finisher: lotus clash (pedigree)

Theme: indestructible by disturbed

Status: injured with torn left labrum.

3. Sasuke Uchiha - heel

Signatures: lions barrage (lionsault), superkick (ADR style)

Finisher: Vendetta (reverse impact DDT)

Theme: The Second Coming by CFO$

Status: active

4. Suigetsu - heel*

Signatures: Shortarm clothesline; running elbow smash

Finisher: hammerhead (curbstomp)

Theme: special ops

Status: active

5. Jugo - heel*

Signature: spinebuster

Finishers: chokeslam, triple powerbomb

Status: active

6. Karin - heel*

Signatures: superkick, ddt

Finisher: moonsault

Theme: special ops

Status: active

7. Squall leonhart - heel

Signatures:

Finisher: rough divide (crossroads)

Theme: holy diver by killswitch engage

Status: active, current world heavyweight champion

8. Rinoa - heel

Finisher: angel wings

Signature: facebuster

Theme: innocence by halestorm

Status: active, current women's champion

9. Zell Dincht - heel

Signatures: running bulldog, full nelson slam

Finisher: brawler bomb (jacknife powerbomb)

Theme: end pf days by emphatic

Status: active

10. Irvine - heel

Signature: double knee back stabber

Finisher: sharpshooter

Theme: Danny California by Red hot chili peppers

Status: active current IC champion

11. Quistis Trepe - heel

Signature: bulldog

Finisher: Whiplash (slingshot ddt)

Theme: Supermassive Black Hole by Muse

Status: active

12. Selphie Tilmitt - heel

Signature: top rope hurricanrana

Finisher: nunchuka ddt (reverse ddt)

Theme: Supermassive Black Hole by Muse

Status: active

13. Tira - Heel*

Signatures: Swinging Neckbreaker, Nightmare Backbreaker (Irish Curse Backbreaker)

Finisher: Dark Matter (Stardust's finisher of the same name)

Theme: Eon by Celldweller

14. Rogen Townsend (I have permission for this) - face

Signatures: powerslam, running spinebuster, chokeslam

Fubisher: WFD-World Falling Down (Clothesline From Hell)

Theme: "Hail, Genocide" by G-War

15. Snow Villiers - face

Signature: clothesline, corner splash

Finisher: Avalanche (AA) Frost Bite (Anaconda Vice)

Theme: ingame theme

Status: active

16. Serah Farron - face

Signatures: spinning neck breaker, bridge supplex

Finishers: Starseeker (GTS), 450 splash

Theme: "Hero" by Skillet

Status: active

17. Oerba Yun Fang (RR) - face

Signatures: spine buster, samoa drop

Finishers: Spear, Highwind Powerbomb

Theme: "Daughters of Darkness" by Halestorm

Status: active, current tag team champion (alongside Oerba Dia Vanille)

18. Oerba Dia Vanille (RR) -face

Signatures: tornado ddt, flying crossbody

Finisher: Killswitch

Theme: "Daughters of Darkness" by Halestorm

Status: active, current tagteam champion (alongside Oerba Yun Fang)

19. Hope Estheim - face

Signatures: corner high knee, pelé

Finisher: judgement slam

Theme: "My Town" by hollywod undead

Status: active, current television champion

20. Lumina - tweener

Signature: rolling senton

Finisher: Chaos Breaker (Death Valley Driver)

Theme: "Willow's Way" by PeroxWhy?gen

21. Yuna - face

Signatures: gutbuster, wheel barrow bulldog

Finisher: trigger happy piledriver

Theme: "Misery Business" by Paramore

Status: active

22. Paine - heel

Signatures: snap powerslam, spike ddt

Finisher: PKO (RKO)

Theme: "Voices" by Rev Theory

Status: active

23. Rikku - face

Signature: back breaker neckbreaker combo

Finisher: shooting star press, con-chair-to (hardcore match)

Theme: "Brick By Boring Brick" by Paramore

Status: active, current women's hardcore champion

24. Jake "The Enigmatic Nightmare" Jackson - face

Signatures: standing ezuigiri, muscle buster

Finisher: Dreamscape (double underhook flipped to backbreaker)

Theme: "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold

Status: active

25. Ryan "the Rocker" jameson (RR) - heel

Signatures: tilt-a-whirl neckbreaker, cruxifix slam (white noise)

Finisher: pilerocker (revverse headlock into a piledriver)

Theme: "To Be Loved" by Papa Roach

Status: active

26. Whirlwind - heel

Signatures: Spear, Hurricanrana, diving headbutt

Finisher: Gale Force (619)

Theme: "Sin With a Grin" by Shinedown

Status: Active

27. Holly storm - face

Signatures: overcast (wade barret's winds of change) figure four

Finisher: storm Crusher (double arm hook powerbomb)

Theme: My Curse by Killswitch Engage

Status: Active

28. Byron Masters (RR) - heel

Signatures: running powerslam, big boot

Finisher: Master Slam (F5)

Theme: "10,000 Fists" by Disturbed

Status: active.

29. Brian Van Vorst - face

Signatures: Superkick, jumping ddt, superman punch

Finishers: Sweet Vacation (Trouble in Paradise), Almost Easy (Blackout), V-Splash (Five-Star Frog Splash)

Theme: Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold

30. Eren Jaeger - face

Signature: German Suplex (three times)

Finishers: Attack on Titan (jackhammer) Wall Rose (walls of Jericho)

Theme: "Gimme Death Race" by CombiChrist

Status: active

31. Mikasa Ackerman - face

Signatures: Superkick, DDT

Finishers: Titan-killer (Calf-killer, AJ Styles Submission hold); Corkscrew m-Moonsault

Theme: "Now Or Never" by Digital Summer

Status: active

32. Barret Wallace - heel

Signature: Big boot

Finisher: Steel Chokeslam

Theme: Somebody's Gonna Get It by 3-6-Mafia

Status: active

33. Vincent Valentine - Face*

Signatures: Sharpshooter, DDT

Finisher: Last Ride, Cerberus Piledriver (Tombstone Piledriver)

Theme: "Gravity" by Cyrenic

Status: active

34. Yuffie Kisaragi - face*

Signatures: Ninja Knuckle (Five Knuckle Shuffle)

Finisher: Shuriken Stunner ( Twist of Fate)

Theme: "All I Want" by A Day To Remember

Status: active

35. Trevor Thompson (The Thompson Family) - Face*

Signature Move: Clothesline From tge South (Closeline From Hell)

Finshing Move: Twister Splash (450)

Theme: "I am the Real Slim Shady" by Eminem

Status: Active

36. Lance Thompson (The Thompson Family) - Face*

Signature Moves: Big Boot and Chokeslam

Finishing Moves: Power Bomb and WMD

Theme: Mexican Rap by Cypres Hill

Status: Active

Tag Team Finisher (Trevor and Lance): Alabama Criss Cross (Power Bomb and 450 Splash)

37. Sophia Thompson (The Thompson Family) - Face*

Signature Moves: STO and Dropkick to the Knee

Finishing Moves: Florence Driver (Pyscho Driver) and. Alabama Lock (Figure Four Leg Lock)

Theme: "Jazz Stinger" by Jim Johnston

38. Sasha (Slasher Sisters) -Heel

Signatures: Running Swinging Neckbreaker, Tornado DDT

Finisher: Piledriver

Theme: Psychosocial

Status: Active

39. Alexa (Slasher Sisters) Heel

Signatures: Fall-away slam, Discus clothesline

Finisher: Gutwrench Powerbomb

Status: Active

40. Jessica (Slasher Sisters) - Heel

Signatures: Sitout Spinebuster, split leg moonsault

Finishers: Death From Above (Superfly Splash), X-cuction (Abyss's Shock Treatment)

Status: Active

41. Boom (Team BoomBewm) - Heel*

Signatures: Roundhouse Kick, Flying knee to the head

Finishers: Piledriver, BoomBewm Drop (Dudley Death Drop w/Bewm)

Theme: "Warrior" by Disturbed

Status: Active

42. Bewm (Team BoomBewm) - Heel*

Signatures: Spinning DDT, Flying Crossbody

Finishers: Silence Is Golden (Codebreaker

Theme: "Warrior" by Disturbed

Status: active

43. Shriek - Heel*

Signatures: Rolling Cutter, Tilt-a-whirl headscissors,

Finishers: Banshee's Cry (Widow's Peak) Dragon Sleeper, Triangle Choke

Theme: "Hallowed Be Thy Name" by Cradle of Filth

Status: Active

44. Wildcard - face

Signatures: Clawhold STO, Sea Smoke (Chaos Theory) Superkick

Finishers: Joker Lock (Muta Lock), Ace of Spades (Jumping Cutter)

Theme: "The Black Swan" by Story of the Year

Status: Active

45. Roxanne Stone - Face

Signatures: Inverted Tornado DDT, Dark Zero Life (Triangle Choke)

Finishers: Twisted Reality (Twist of Fate) Dark Adrenaline (Corkscrew Moonsault)

Theme: "Tears Don't Fall" by Bullet For My Valentine

Status: Active

46. Karai - tweener*

Signatures: Samoan Drop, inverted Suplex

Finishers: Rebellion (Omega Driver), Miwa Lock (Black Widow), Harmoniy Twist (Paige Turner)

Theme: "Stars in the Night" by CFO$

47. Lilith - Face

Signatures: Neck Breaker/ Backbreaker combo, Jumping DDT

Finishers: Firehawk (Side Effect), Phoenix Splash

Theme: "Live for the Moment" by Monster Magnet

Status: Active

48. Maya - face

Signatures: Tilt-A-Whirl backbreaker, Butterfly Suplex

Finishers: Siren Song (Eat Defeat) Siren Swanton (Swanton)

Theme: "My Last Breath" by Evanescence

Status: Active

49. Gaige - Face*

Signatures: Monkey Flip, Missile Dropkick

Finishers: Mechro Driver (Dirty Deeds/ headlock driver) Anarchy Lock (Yes! Lock)

Theme: "This War Is Ours" by Escape the Fate

Status: active

50. Krieg - heel*

Signatures: Big Boot, running Powerslam

Finishers: Giant Powerbomb (Gutwrench Powerbomb), Giant Chokeslam

Theme: "Down With the Sickness" by Disturbed

Status: active

Commentators: AlphaOmegaSin and Noel Kreiss

Interviewers: Ksic And Rebekka "Bekka" Simms (OC)

GM/CEO: Chaos Marauder - Theme: Cult of Personality by Living Color


	2. FTW Week 1

FTW Week 1

AN: Hello everyone! I realise that this story was barely started before this came up, but I have been busy with a rewrite. Reasons why are for me to know, but don't worry, all OCs that were submitted will remain. As always, read and review! They are what gives me motivation to continue writing!

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, nothing more.

("Burn It to the Ground" by Nickelback plays over the loudspeakers as pyros explode onstage, signalling the start of FTW. The camera pans across the crowd before coming to the announce table.)

"Hello everyone," one annoucer, "and welcome to FTW! We are live her in Denver, Colorado! My name is Noel Kreiss, and I am joined by-"

"Shut the hell up, man," came the voice of his partner. "I told you before, I don't need an intro from you! *turns to the camera* What's up guys? I am AlphaOmegaSin, well known badass Youtuber, and even better known assh*le."

"Ain't that the truth..." Noel muttered, before getting back on track. "Anyway, tonight we expect to hear from the FTW World Heavyweight Champion, Squall Leonhart, as he addresses his match eight nights ago, when he defended his title against Jake Jackson at Last Resort."

"What is there to address anyway? He beat that CM Punk wannabe! Pinned him in the middle of the ring, 1-2-3!"

"Only because his lackey Zell hit a low blow while the ref was distracted! BY Rinoa!"

"Hey, ref doesn't see it, it's legal!"

"Whatever, man," Noel responded. "But on another note, tonight will also feature two matches with Championship implications!"

"That's right," Alpha said. "The Tag Team Champions of Oerba Yun Fang and Dia Vanille will take on Quistis Trepe and Selphie Tilmitt, and it has been confirmed that a win will mean a title shot for those two at our next pay-per-view, Genesis!"

"Also, Yuna will battle Karin for the right to challenge Rinoa Women's Championship!"

"A woman from a video game installment that was killed by its sequel versus a wannabe ninja chick that's kinda crazy/psychotic...what is this world coming to?"

("Cult of Personality" by Living Color plays to loud cheers)

RA: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the General Manager of FTW, Chaos Marauder!

"Hold that thought," Noel said, "because the GM of FTW is here!"

Chaos walked onto the stage, mic in hand as the crowd continued to cheer. After a few moments, the music stopped and he began to speak, and says, in his best Paul Heyman impression...

"Welcome everyone to FTW!" he said as the crowd cheered. "Now I'm sure everyone is wondering why I'm starting the show tonight, so I will get right to it! You see, we are three weeks away from the first pay per view of the year, Genesis. And as the name implies, I'm looking for it to be a new beginning for this company! It's no secret that FTW has struggled, but I think I've found a way to turn it all around! And so at Genesis, we will, of course, be having our own Royal Rumble Match! However, I'm adding another match that will surely be a crowd pleaser. We will be having the first annual Hardcore Rumble Match!"

The crowd cheers at this announcement, while still wondering what exactly it was.

"The rules are similar to the Rumble, except it will be pinfall elimination style. And there will be one for BOTH hardcore titles respectively. It will also be cut down to only fifteen entrants, to save time. Now enjoy the show everyone!"

Chaos's music plays and he walks backstage as the crowd buzzes over the news they just hear.

"Wow! What an announcement by the GM!" Noel exclaimed.

"The Hardcore Championship is a title that takes incredible endurance and will to hold," Alpha replied. "And I'm sure that these people will need a lot of it come Genesis."

"Well, time to switch gears now," Noel said, "and jump into our first match of the night!"

("Snow's Theme" by Masashi Hamauzu plays as the crowd cheers)

RA: The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Bodhum, Cocoon, Snow Villiers!

"Unfortunately, we have to start with THIS guy...ugh..." Alpha groaned.

"What's wrong with Snow?" Noel questioned as Snow mad his way down to the ring, fist raised as he high fived the fans. "He's a great athle-"

"He's an idiotic, brickheaded moron who constantly preaches about being a hero. How he's even here in the first place, I will never know..."

Noel just shook his head.

Snow jumped into the ring and raised his fist, getting more cheers from the crowd, as he awaited his opponent.

("To Be Loved" by Papa Roach plays as the crowd boos.)

RA: And his opponent, representing the Rookie Revolution, from Miami, Florida, Ryan "The Rocker" Jameson!

"Now this guy is a different story!" Alpha said smiling. "A former two-time television champion! If only he'd won the hardcore title last night.." He starts muttering under his breath. "Stupid ninja..."

"What Alpha is refering to is eught nights ago at Last Resort where Hardcore Champ Naruto Uzumaki retained his title in a brutal TLC match against Jameson."

"A ninja in a wresling company? Who writes this stuff?!"

"SSSSHHH! Don't break the fourth wall man..."

Ryan throws up the devil horns as his music plays, showing his RR armband to boos from the crowd, before getting ready for his match.

*bell rings*

The two men lock up with Ryan trying to overpower Snow, but having no luck at it. Finally Snow pushes Ryan into the corner and chops him hard across the chest!

"And Snow shows his strength and power early on in this match," Noel said. "Ryan's gonna need a different strategy."

"I would hate to be on the recieving end of one of those chops!" Alpha said."Cmon Ryan!"

Snow goes for another, but Ryan ducks underneath and nails a punch across the face. He lands a few more before ramming his shoulder into Snow's gut a few times. The ref starts to count for him to get out of the corner. 1! 2! 3! He does and backs for a corner splash...big boot from Snow!

"Ouch!" Noel winced. "Great counter by Snow!"

Cover by Snow!

1!

2!

Kickout!

"It's gonna take more than that to keep him down!" Alpha said, smirking.

Snow goes on offense, wrapping Ryan up in a headlock. Ryan gets up and tries whipping Snow into the ropes...but Snow holds tight! He tries again...but same thing happens!

"Snow has him locked in tight!" Noel said.

Ryan gets back up and rams his elbow into Snow's gut. He finally gets free, bounces off the ropes...

And Snow nails a clothesline!

...No! Ryan dodges and swings around to behind Snow to hit a tilt-a-whirl neckbreaker!

"Tilt-a-whirl neckbreaker!" Alpha exclaimed. "What a counter by The Rocker!"

"Cover!"

1!

2!

Kickout at 2.5!

"Oh come on! Stay down you stupid giant!" Alpha shouted at Snow.

Ryan begins to argue with the ref a bit before kicking Snow in the side. He then goes to the corner, intending to go high risk.

"Uh oh," Noel said, "Snow better look out..."

"He hit this last night," Alpha replied, "and it nearly won him the title..."

Ryan stands up on the top facing ...

And went for Platinum (Five Star) Frog Splash!

But Snow moved out of the way!

"Nobody home!" Noel said." That may cost him!"

Ryan stood up, holding his ribs...Snow picks him up on his shoulders...and hits the Avalanche (AA)!

"Avalanche connecting!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Dammit! Not again!"

Snow covers!

1!

2!

3!

*bell rings and crowd cheers*

RA: Here is your winner, Snow Villiers!

"An impressive win by Snow tonight!

"He got lucky alright?!" Alpha shouted. "LUCKY!"

"If you say so..." Noel said with a chuckle.

Snow celebrates with the fans before commercials.

We come back from commercials as a redheaded woman with her hair in a ponytail and a mic in her hand is in front of the camera.

"Hello everyone!" she said. "I'm Rebekka Simms, but just call me Bekka. Please welcome my guest at this time, the Women's Hardcore Champion, Rikku!"

Rikku comes on screen to cheers, her hardcore title over her shoulder.

"Hey everyone!"

"Rikku, we heard tonight from Chaos Marauder that at FTW Genesis, you will have to defend your title in a Hardcore Rumble against fourteen other women. Your thoughts?"

"Listen Becky-"

"It's Bekka."

"Right, sorry. Anyway, I've been the hardcore champion since last October, and while I have had some brutal matches, I've come out on top every time. And Genesis will be no different. Now, I'll admit that being in a hardcore match with fourteen other women seems like the odds are stackes against me..." Rikku smirked as she slapped her title belt. "...but I've overcome odds like those before, and I'll do it again at Genesis!"

"Wanna bet?" A voice says...

...as Paine walks into view to boos from everyone. Bekka quickly makes a hastey retreat.

"Paine..."

"If you think I'm gonna let you walk out of Genesis the champ," Paine narrowed her eyes, "you've got another thing coming."

Rikku scoffed. "Oh don't tell me, YOU'RE gonna be in the match? Please, haven't I beaten you enough already? In fact, didn't I beat you at Last Resort?"

"That was a fluke and you know it!" Paine growled

Rikku sighed ,exasperated. "Paine, just save it. You think that ever since you injured Sakura back in September that you can do wahtever you want. But I've beaten you time and time again, and at Genesis, I'm gonna do tye same to you and anyone else who wants this title."

Rikku walks away, leaving a fuming Paine behind, as we go back to ringside.

"Wow, even after Last Resort those two are still at it," Noel said.

"And I have a feeling it'll all come to a head at Genesis," Alpha replied.

RA: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, the Full Throttle Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion...Squall Leaonhart!

"Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage plays to massive boos as Squall steps out onto the stage, his world title belt around one shoulder, a scowl on his face as he looked to the crowd. He raised his title, before walking down the ramp to the ring.

"And here he is ladies and gents!" Alpha said excitedly. "Your FTW World Champion, Squall Leonhart, is here in Denver! Eight nights after successfully beating Jake Jackson at Last Resort!"

"Thanks to his lackey Zell and his girlfriend Rinoa..." Noel grumbled. "If they hadn't interfered in the match, Jake would-"

"Hush Kakashi! The champ is about to speak!"

Indeed Squall now had a mic in his hand and was about to speak, but looked at the crowd like he wanted them to be quiet, which only got them louder. After a few moments he finally spoke.

"Eight nights ago at Last Resort, I proved, once again, just why I am the World Heavyweight Champion - YOUR World Heavyweight Champion - when I pinned the so-called "Enigmatic Nightmare" Jake jackson in the middle of this ring." The crowd just booed. "Boo all you want but I did! I pinned him! 1-2-3! All it proves is that I am better than that piece of trash! He doesn't even deserve to lace my BOOTS, let alone be in the same ring as me!" He looked at his World title. "I took this title back in November, and I'm plannong on keeping it for a long time..." The crowd boos at this, chanting "YOU SUCK!" at Squall. "Oh, you don't like that? Well, tough! Because I don't intend to lose this title to ANYONE! Not Jake Jackson, not the winner of the Rumble - whoever the man unlucky to face me is - not anyone! So you can all just get used to it, because I'm gonna be the champ until-"

NIGHTMAAAAAARE!

Suddenly, "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold plays to a big cheer from the crowd.

"Finally!" Noel said in relief. "Speak of the devil!"

"What the F*CK does HE want?!" Alpha exclaimed...

...as Jake Jackson walks out onto the stage, mic in his hand, glaring at Squall. He looked around at the crowd a while before speaking.

"I'm sorry, Squall," he said before pausing. "Actually...no I'm not...but I was in the back listening to you run your mouth to these people when I thought to myself 'How many times has he spouted off this crap again?' Seriously, I mean, you said this after your last pay per view match, and the one before that, and the one before that! Just shut up already!"

"What's wrong, Jake? Still sore that I beat you? AGAIN? Why don't you just grow a pair and move on?" He grinned. "If you still CAN of course..." The crowd booed at this. "Listen, , you lost! It's over! Just let it go and let some other idiot step up!"

Jake narrowed his eyes. "That's just it, Squall. It's not over. I've talked to Chaos, and after that little stunt by Zell at Last Resort, he's granted me a match, with you, at Genesis!" The crowd cheers at this

"Whoa!"

"NO!" Alpha shouted in anger. "He had his chance and lost! He can't do that!"

Squall was thinking the same thing, as he was yelling at Jakr from the ring. But he wasn't done yet...

"Oh it gets worse," he said. "You see, I also had a match be scheduled for tonight's main event. A tag team match, against you and Zell where, if my partner and I win, then during our match at Genesis, if you're disqualified or counted out, then the title changes hands!" The crowd exploded into cheers at this.

Squall was livid. "You know what? FINE! Fine, me and Zell will crush both of you! Name your partner, anyone! I don't care! We'll still-"

Jake interupted him. "But that's just it Squall, I'm not gonna tell you who it is! You'll just have to wait like everyone else and find out."

Jake drops the mic as his music plays and the crowd cheers.

"What a main event tonight!" Noel exclaimed."The World Heavyweight Champion Squall and Zell are gonna take on jake Jackson... and a mystery partner!"

"I don't believe this!" Alpha shouted. "Jackson lost and yet he still gets a rematch! This is outrageous!"

We go to commercials as Jake just glares at Squall as he yells at him from the ring.

(-_-)

We come back from commercials as the camera shows Chaos sitting in his office, checking his email. Suddenly the door opens as Squall comes barging in, looking livid. Chaos simply looks at him.

"...can I help you?"

"You know DAMN well why I'm here!" Squall said, his face red with anger. "Why the hell is that LOSER getting another shot at MY title?!"

"Because LAST time you had to cheat a win out!" Chaos responded, now standing. "You had Rinoa distract the ref so Zell could help finish Jackson off! This way, you won't have that option! Oh, and if you're thinking about 'conveniently' knocking the ref out, just know I WILL be watching, and the second someone comes out on your behalf, you will be disqualified ON THE SPOT!" Chaos sat back down, going back to his email. "Now leave."

Squall just looked at Chaos, his face showing absolute rage, before stomping out and slamming the door. Chaos just scoffed at this.

"Tch, guy thinks he's MARIO or someth-" suddenly he was interupted by his phone ringing. "Hello? How can I-" he began, before his eyes widened upon hearing the other end.

"DUDE! I thought you were- wha? R-Really? Um...yeah! SURE! Um...how soon can you- oh um...n-next week...yeah, sure...yeah I'll write it up and send it to you ASAP! Thank you! You have a nice day, ma'am!" He hung up, looking like he was shocked beyond all reason, as the camera went back to the announcer's table.

"What waz that about?" Noel asked, gaining a ticked look from Alpha.

"How the F*CK should I know?" Alpha responded. "Do I look like I read damn minds?"

"Geez I was just asking..." Noel muttered.

*bell rings*

RA: The following is a tag team match, set for one-fall!

"Daughters of Darkness" by Halestorm plays to a mixed reaction, almost split down the middle, as Fang and Vanille come out on stage, tag team titles around their waists.

RA: Introducing first, the FTW Tag Team Champions, Oerba Yun Fang and Dia Vanille!

"Looks like its time for some tag team action!" Alpha said.

"A mixed reaction for these two, as usual," Noel said. "Though I don't exactly blame the crowd for this one, what with these two being members of the RR."

Just as Noel said, a red armband could be seen on each girl's arm, the RR logo emblazoned on it. Fang and Vanille raised their titles to the crowd before handing them to the ringside crew, awaiting their opponents.

("Supermassive Black Hole" by to massive boos)

RA: And their opponents, the team of Selphie Tilmitt and Quistis Trepe!

Quistis and Selphie walk on stage completely ignoring the crowd, glaring at the Tag Champs, before bumping fists and walking down to the ring.

"Important match-up for these two," Noel explained, "as they have been informed that a win tonight will get them a Tag Team title match at Genesis!"

Quistis and Selphie slide into the ring as their music stops and Selphie starts the match with Vanille.

*bell rings*

The two women lock up, and Vanille switched to a headlock on Selphie. Selphie whips her off the ropes, buy Vanille comes back with a shoulder block. Vanille bounces off the ropes, and Selphie shoots up, going for a hip-toss, but Vanille counters with one of her own, sending Selphie to her corner

"Nice counter by Vanille!" Noel said.

"Selphie doesn't want to be there!" Alpha replied.

Vanille tags Fang in, whipping Selphie towards the opposite corner, before bringing her back...and into a high knee from Fang!

"Ouch!" Noel said, wincing. "She's gonna feel that later!"

Cover by Fang!

1!

2!

Kickout!

Fang tries to grab a leg, but Selphie kicks her away, crawling to Quistis for the tag. Quistis climbs through the ropes, and clotheslines Fang! She picks her up and whips her to the corner, grabs her in a headlock...hits the bulldog!

"Bulldog connects!" Noel said. "This could be it!"

Quistis covers.

1!

2!

Kickout at 2.5!

"Wow that was close!"

Quistis tags in Selphie as Fang is reaching for Vanille. Selphie gets between them and starts dropping knees on Fang's midsection. She drags her to the corner, tagging Quistis back in while her foot is against Fang's face. She lets go as Quistis picks her up...Fisherman's Suplex!

"These two are really impressive tonight!" Alpha said. "They're keeping Fang isolated from her partner!"

"They really want that title match!" Noel replied.

Cover again!

1!

2!

Kickout!

"But Fang refuses to stay down!"

Quistis slaps the mat in frustration, before picking Fang up and going for another irish whip...Fang counters and whips her to the ropes!

...Samoan Drop by Fang!

"Samoan Drop by Fang!" Noel exclaimed. "Can she reach her partner?!"

Fang crawls towards her corner as Vanille has her hand stretched out to her. Meanwhile Quistis is going ti her corner trying to tag Selphie...

"Who's gonna get the tag first?!"

...Fang tags Vanille! Selphie is in too as the crowd cheers! Selphie climbs into the ring...and runs right into a flying crossbody by Vanille! Cover!

1!

2!

Quistis breaks it up! She starts kicking and punching Vanille!

"She was so close," Noel said. "But now Quistis on the assault!"

Quistis picks her up and goes for another bulldog...Vanille pushes her away...

...AND RIGHT INTO A SPEAR BY FANG!

"Fang with a spear!" Alpha yelled in surprise. "From out of nowhere!"

"She nearly broke her in half with-whoa wait a minute!"

While Vanille had her back turned, Selphie took advantage with a roll up!

1!

2!

Selphie grabs the tights! 3!

*bell rings to boos*

RA: Here are your winners, Quistis Trepe and Selphie Tilmitt!

"Did you see that?!" Noel shouted. "Selphie just stole the win with a handful of tights!"

"I told you earlier, ref doesn't see it, it's all legal!" Alpha replied. "But the important thing is that Quistis and Selphie are getting their title match at Genesis!"

Quistis and Selphie celebrate their win while Fang and Vanille argue with the ref as we go to commercials.

(-_-)

We come back from commercials to the announcer's table as Alpha and Noel are discussing the match before the break. Noel then turns to the camera.

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen," Noel said. "If you're just joining us, we have big news for Genesis!"

"That we do," Alpha responded. "Due to their win over the Tag Team Champions Fang and Vanille before the break, Selphie Tilmitt and Quistis Trepe have earned themselves an opportunity at the Tag Titles at Genesis!"

"Although it was due to some shady tactics, if you ask me..." Noel muttered.

"Yeah, well, nobody DID ask you..." Alpha replied. "I f*cking told you before, ref doesn't see it, it's all legal!"

"Tch, whatever..."

("Almost Easy" by Avenged Sevenfold plays to cheers from the crowd)

RA: This contest is set for onefall! Approaching the ring from Miami, Florida, Brian Van Vorst!

Brian walks out onto the stage, a big smile on his face as he raises his fist to the crowd, before slamming it into his open palm to big pyros.

"We spoke with Brian Van Vorst earlier today," Noel said, "and he told us that he has officially entered his name into the FTW Royal Rumble!"

"Not that it really matters if he wins or loses," Alpha replied, "because whoever wins will only end up losing to Squall at Glory Road anyway!"

"...do you ever hear yourself talk?"

Brian slides into the ring, playing for the crowd a bit while awaiting his opponent.

("Danny California" by Red Hot Chili Peppers plays to huge boos)

RA: And his opponent, from Galbadia, he is the FTW Intercontinental Champion, Irvine Kinneas!

"Irvine earlier announced in an interview with Bekka during the break that he will ALSO be taking part in the Rumble," Noel informed.

"OOOHH! I love this guy!" Alpha said, gushing a bit. "He's so cool! Who doesn't love cowboys?!"

"...really?"

Irvine walked down to the ring, a smirk on his face and the IC title on his shoulder. He entered the ring, raised his title, and took his hat off, ready to fight.

*bell rings*

Brian immediately goes on offense, ducking under Irvine's arms as he tried to lock up, and kicking him in the leg. He kept targeting the leg, before bouncing off the ropes, but ran right into a shoulder block from Irvine. Irvine ran the ropes a few times, with Brian dodging him. Brian shot up and nailed a dropkick!

"Nice offense early on by Vorst!" Noel commented

Irvine got up and went for a clothesline, but Brian ducked. Irvine turned around...and almost got hit by Sweet Vacation (Trouble in Paradise)! But he dodged and rolled under the ropes to regroup.

"Brian almost had him there!" Noel exclaimed. "Irvine better be careful!"

"Yeah! If he gets hit by that kick, it could damage his perfect visage!" Alpha replied, sounding almost feminine.

"... Alpha...you're scaring me..."

Irvine gets back in the ring after the ref started counting. He locks up with Brian, transitioning into a headlock, bit Brian irish whips him off the ropes...Irvine bounces back towards him...and hits a face buster off his knee!

"OUCH! Brian's gonna need a dentist after that!" Noel winced.

Cover by Irvine!

1!

2!

Kickout!

Irvine puts Brian in a rear chinlock, trying to cut off his breathing. Brian stands back up, ramming his elbows into Irvine's gut, before nailing an ezuigiri!

"Oh man! Irvine might be out!" Niel shouted.

Cover by Brian!

1!

2!

Kickout!

"Not yet he's not!" Alpha shouted back.

Both men get back up, as Brian goes for a clothesline. Irvine ducks behind...Backstabber!

"Irvine with the backstabber!"

"He's got him now!" Alpha shouted.

Cover by Irvine!

1!

2!

Kickout at 2.5!

"Dammit! Stay down!" Alpha cursed.

Irvine pounded the mat in frustration, before standing up...and grabbing Brian's legs, going for the Sharpshooter...

"Uh oh! It's Sharpshooter time!" Noel said.

"Get ready to tap you little-WHOA WAIT!" Alpha started.

...but Brian reversed into a small package!

"Reversal! Reversal!" Noel shouted.

1!

2!

Kickout at 2.5!

"Phew! That was close..."

Irvine got up and turned around, about to nail a vicious clothesline...

...BUT RAN INTO SWEET VACATION INSTEAD!

"Sweet Vacation! He hit it!" Noel yelled.

"NO! NOT THE FACE!" Alpha shouted.

Cover by Brian!

1!

2!

3! (bell rings)

"Vorst picks up the win!"

RA: The winner of this match, Brian Van Vorst!

"What a win by that young man!" Noel exclaimed. "Congratulations to Brian Van-"

"Shut up man!" Alpha shouted. "Someone call a doctor! He had to have broken something! That move should be BANNED!"

"...I give up..." Noel sighed.

The cameras switch to back stage where all we could see...

...is the top of someone's head as they wore a beanie...

"Hello, hello, gamers," said the person as he raised his head...revealing himself to be KSic from Youtube.

"It's your favorite Egyptian Youtuber, Ksic! Because...really...what other Egyptian Youtuber other than my little brother do know?" *nervous grin* "Anyway, it time for an interview, so lets just jump right into it! Please welcome my guest, The Hardcore Champion himself, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd cheers as Naruto comes on camera, Hardcore Title on his shoulder, his usual grin on his face.

"Naruto, Becka asked Rikku her thoughts earlier tonight about there being a Hardcore Rumble for both titles, where you would actually have fourteen other opponents. What are your thoughts?"

Naruto grinned. "Well, Ksic, the Hardcore Championship has been important in this company for a long time, moreso because it shows that you have the drive to become World Champ. It takes a lot of endurance to compete for this belt," he says as he pats the title. "And I will show just how much of it I have at Genesis, because, wether I win thr Hardcore Rumble or not...I will ALSO be entering the Royal Rumble as well," he said as the crowd cheered at this. "And believe me when I say, the other entrants better watch out!" He them walks off camera.

"Well, there you have it folks," Ksic said when he walked away. "Naruto is officially in the Royal Rumble! That's all the time we have for now, so until next time...BEANIE HEAD SMASH!" He then acted like he smashed his head against something.

The cameras then switch to the locker room, where Brian is resting, a big smile on his face after his win. He's about to head to the showers...

"Hey, Brian."

...but is stopped by Chaos.

"Oh hey, boss. What's up?" He asked.

"Just wanted to say good job out there. Very impressive."

"Thanks!"

"In fact," Chaos continued, smiling, "I was so impressed, I have decided to grant you a match with Irvine, at Genesis, for the Intercontinental Championship." The crowd cheers loudly at this.

"Really?! Thanks man!"

"Hey, you earned it!" He patted him on the back. "I'm expecting big things from you." He winked and walked away. Brian walks into his locker room smiling.

The cameras switch to ringside for the next match.

"Can you believe that?" Noel said. "Brian Van Vorst vs Irvine for the IC Title at Genesis!"

"It's a stupid idea if you ask me," Alpha replied, arms crossed.

"You're just upset because he 'messed up Irvine's face'..."

"YOU F*CKIN' BET I AM!" Alpha shouted at him.

"...geez man, calm down..."

("Hero" by Skillet plays to loud cheers)

RA: The following women's contest is set for onefall, where the winner will earn a Women's Championship match at Genesis! Introducing first, from Bodhum, Cocoon, Serah Farron!

"Serah's getting ready for a big opportunity here," Noel said as Serah made her way on stage, playing the crowd for a bit before walking ramp as she high fived the fans. "If she wims here, it will be her first shot at the Women's title here in FTW."

"If you're wondering why SHE is out here and not Yuna," Alpha cut in, sounding serious for the first time tonight, "that's because she was found near the locker room area beaten and unconscious. The doctors would not clear her to compete, therefore Serah has taken her place."

Serah climbed into the ring and hopped up on the turn buckle as the crowd cheered. She then hopped down and waited for her opponent.

("Special Ops" by Jim Johnston plays to boos as Karin appears in the crowd, Suigetsu and Jugo behind her. She walks down the aisle while the stay behind.)

RA: And her opponent, representing Taka, from the Hidden Grass Village in Japan, Karin!

"I really question wether or not it was because of Taka that Yuna wasn't able to compete tonight," Noel commented. "If Chaos hadn't found a replacement, Karin could've very well wound up winning by forfeit."

"I'm less concerned about that," Alpha said, "and moreso as to why those three think they're the FTW version of The Shield...thes guys SUCK A$$!"

"For once, Alpha...I completely agree."

Karin jumped over the barricade, raising her arms up as she climbed the steel steps, before climbing into and standing across the ring from Serah. Checking that the two were ready, the ref called for the bell.

*bell rings*

Serah went for a lock up, but Karin kicked her in the gut, dragging her by the hair to the corner where she slammed her face first against the turnbuckle. She started kicking Serah in the gut, to which the ref started counting her to back up, reaching 3. Karin went for an Irish whip, but Serah reversed it, sending Karin into the opposite turnbuckle hard, catching her as she bounced of into a sidewalk slam!

"Great offense by these two so far!" Noel said.

Alpha looked at his phone. "Meh, I could care less who wins..."

Noel just looked at him.

Cover by Serah.

1!

2!

Kickout!

Serah picked her up and whipped her to the ropes, going for a back body drop, but Karin bounced off, rolling over for a sunset pin!

1!

2!

Kickout

Karin stood up and nailed a vvicious kick to the side of Serah's head!

"Ouch!" Noel winced. "Serah might be out after that!"

"Still don't care..."

Cover by Karin!

1!

2!

Kickout!

Karin mat in frustration, before going to the corner and hopping on the top rope, going for a moonsault...

"Uh oh...going high risk..."

...but Serah moves and the moonsault misses!

"...but nobody home!" Noel exclaims.

Karin gets to her feet in pain, but Serah puts her on her shoulders...

...and hits the Starseeker (GTS)!

"And Serah hits the Starseeker! Simple, yet effective!" Noel exclaimed.

Cover by Serah!

1!

2!

3!

*bell rings*

RA: Here is your winner, and NEW number one contender, Serah Farron!

"What a win by Serah tonight!" Noel said. "And now she moves on to-"

Suddenly, "Innocence" by Halestorm plays as the cheers turn to boos...and the Women's Champion Rinoa walked out on stage, tutle belt aroumd her waist.

"Hold UP!" Alpha said, suddenly interested again. "Serah may have won, but at Genesis, she's got no chance at all!"

"...NOW you're interested..." Noel grumbled as Rinoa glared at Serah from the stage, simply raising her belt as we head to commercials for the last time.

We come back ready for the main event.

*bell rings*

RA: The following contest, is your main event of the evening, and it is a tag team bout, set for onefall!

"Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage plays to HUGE boos as Squall and Zell walk out on stage.

RA: Inroducing first, the team of Zell Dincht, and your World Heavyweight Champion, Squall Leonheart!

"So the situation is this folks," Noel explained. "If Squall and Zell lose this match, then at Genesis, if Squall is Disqualified or counted out, then the title will STILL change hands to Jake Jackson."

"To me, this is absolutely pointless!" Alpha complained. "Jackson had his chance and blew it! Yet he's getting another chance!"

Squall and Zell walked to the ring, Squall raising his title, before awaiting their opponents.

"Nightmare" plays to a big pop as Jake comes out.

RA: And their opponents, first, from Chicago, Illinois, the Enigmatic Nightmare, Jake Jackson!

"But what I'm really wondering," Noel said said, "is who Jake has chosen as his partner."

Jake walks down the ramp about halfway, before stopping and looking back, then turned back to the ring with a smirk on his face as his music ends.

"It doesn't matter who it is!" Noel responded. "The outcome will still be-

Suddenly, "Hail, Genocide!" by GWar plays to MASSIVE cheering.

-oh...sh*t..."

RA: And his tag team partner, from Engand...Rogen Townsend!

Rogen walks out onstage, sunglasses covering his eyes and a scowl on his face. He turned to Jake, nodding in respect.

"Wow! What a choice by Jake!" Noel exclaimed. "The MASSIVE Rogen Twonsend, recently signed to FTW! This is gonna be-OH HERE WE GO!"

As Noel was speaking, Jake and Rogen ran into the ring and started fighting Squall and Zell! Rogen clotheslined Zell to the outside, while Jake is ramming his shoulder into Squall's gut in the corner. Finally pulling Jake back, the ref calls for the bell to start the match.

"You can tell there's no love lost between those two!" Noel said.

Jake goes right back on the attack, ramming his shoulder into Squall's gut a few more times, before going for a chop. But Squall dodges and starts punching him in the corner. He irish whips him to the opposite corner and goes for a splash, but Jake counters with a clothesline!

"It's just like at Last Resort!" Noel said. "These two want to tear each other apart!"

"This is insane!" Alpha commented. "Cmon, Squall, teach him a lesson!"

By this time, Rogen and Zell had made it to their corners, soJake tagged his partner in, then whipped Squall to their corner. Jake ran at him, landing a corner splash. He started whipping him to the opposite corner, but whipped Squall back...where he landed a punch on Jake, sending him to the outside!

"And a cheap shot from Squall!" Noel said.

"He deserves more than that!" Alpha exclaimed.

Rogen tried to nail a right hand, but Squall ducked underneath, making the tag to Zell, who ran in and laid Rogen out with a clothesline!

"And Zell explodes with a clothesline!" Noel said. "Good Lord, Zell has some power!"

"He lives to fight, Noel!" Alpha replied. "That'll teach these losers!"

Cover by Zell!

1!

2!

Kickout!

Zell applies the headlock, trying to ground Rogen. It works for a while, but Rogen eventually gets to his feet. He shoves his elbow into Zell's gut a few times...and hits a massive spinebuster!

"Oh man!" Alpha exclaimed, wincing. "What a move! Come on, Zell! Get up!

"Can Rogen get to Jake?!" Kakashi asked.

Rogen started crawling towards Jake, his hand outstretched, as Zell headed towards Squall, both trying to make it to their corner...

Tag to Jake! Squall's in too!

Squall runs right into a pair of clotheslines. He picked him up on his shoulders...rolling senton!

"And a rolling senton for Squall!" Noel shouts.

"Cmon Squall!" Alpha called as Jake stalks him. "Pull it together!"

"I don't think anyone's gonna-HEY WAIT A MINUTE!"

Suddenly, RINOA popped up on the apron, distracting the ref from the match...as QUISTIS AND SELPHIE slide in from the crowd!

"Dammit! It's Last Resort all over again!" Noel shouted.

"Ref doesn't F*CKING see it!" Noel shouted back. "It's all legal!"

The ref continues to argue with Rinoa before something catches his eye...and looks at the titantron, seeing the beatdown behind him!

"I think he sees it now!" Noel yelled.

"No! DON'T TURN AROUND YOU STUPID MOTHERF*CKER!" Alpha pleaded, but no luck...the ref spun around, seeing Quistis, Selphie, and now Squall beating on Jake. Meanwhile, Zell was stomping on Rogen at ringside. All the while, Rinoa was screaming for them to continue as the ref called for the disqualification.

"Jake has won the match," Noel said, "but I don't think it matters."

"Serves him right!" Alpha shouted. "He should never have even messed with Squall! He has his stip, but he's gonna wish he didn't!"

Quistis and Selphie picked him up, and Quistis was going for a bulldog...she had it locked in...BEFORE SHE GOT SPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE BY FANG!

"WHAT THE-FANG!" Noel shouted. "FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"WHY IS SHE OUT HERE?!" Alpha yelled as Vanille popped up and attacked Selphie. "Those two have no business!"

"Their looking for payback from earlier tonight!" Noel responded as Vanille went after Selphie. Suddenly, just as Rinoa was about to get involved, SERAH showed up and hit a running knee on her, sending her back outside!

"And now Serah joins the fray!" Noel shouted.

Meanwhile on the outside, Rogen started fighting back against Zell, finally sliding him into the ring...AND RIGHT INTO JAKE... THE CHAOS THEORY! (Double Armhook into an across the leg back breaker)!

"Chaos Theory connects!" Noel yelled, as the other heels slid out of the ring. "And Squall and company making a hastey retreat!"

"But the story here folks, as much as I hate to say it, is that Jake get his stip added to his Title match at Genesis!" Alpha responded.

"Jake, Rogen, Serha, Fang and Vanille standing-wait hold up!"

Jake turns around, seeing Fang and Vanille, and asks, "What the hell are you two doing here?"

Fang just looks past him at Quistis and Selphie, saying, "Don't get used to it..."

"So in the end, they were here for themselves after all!" Alpha said.

"Man, what a night!" Noel replied. "This is Noel Kreiss, saying goodnight everyone!"

"And AlphaOmegaSin saying, NERDS, NERDETTES, AND GAMERS: GAME THE F*CK ON! We will see you next week in Kansas City!"

The show ends with Jake and Rogen in an uneasy stand off with Fang and Vanille with Serah trying to play peacekeeper, as the heels look on from the stage.

*(-_-)*

Quick Recap:

Snow Villiers def. Ryan Jameson

Quistis Trepe and Selphie Tilmitt def. Fang and Vanille (new number one contenders for tag titles)

Brian Van Vorst def. Irvine Kineas (new number one contender for IC Title)

Serah Farron def. Karin (new number one contender to the Women's Championship)

Jake Jackson and Rogen Townsend def Squall Leonhart and Zell Dincht via dq

Card for Genesis:

WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP- Jake "the Enigmatic Nightmare" Jackson vs Squall Leonheart (c) if Squall is dq'ed or counted out, Cloud becomes Champion

TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP:

Fang and Vanille (c) vs Quistis Trepe and Selphie Tilmitt

WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP: Rinoa(c) vs Serah Farron

INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP:

Irvine Kinneas (c) vs Brian Van Vorst

FTW Royal Rumble

Hardcore Rumble for the FTW Hardcore Championship (Naruto Uzumaki is current champion)

Hardcore Rumble for the Women's Hardcore Championship (Rikku is current Champion)

AN: So how was it? Good? Bad? Insanely horrible to the point you wanna burn your eyes out and chase me with a twinkie that you think is a Pitch fork?! O_o Let me know! Reviews make me happy! XD

I will try to have this, and my other stories, updated asap. I am also starting on my other story soon, so please be patient.

Read and review! L8R!


	3. FTW Week 2

FTW Week 2

AN: And here we are with Week 2 of FTW! As always, read & review!

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

("Burn It to the Ground" by Nickelback plays as pyros go off on stage, signalling the start of FTW. As they come to a stop, the camera pans the crowd, showing several excited and cheering fans, before coming to a stop at the announcers desk, where we see Noel Kreiss and AlphaOmegaSin sitting with headsets on.)

"Welcome, everybody, to FTW!" Noel said excitedly. "We are live tonight from Kansas City, Missouri! My name is Noel Kreiss, and joining me to my right is..."

"The Number 1 Assh*le to ever make an account on Youtube, AlphaOmegaSin!" Alpha introduced, before turning to Noel with a cocky grin. "See? Now THAT is how you introduce me, motherf cker."

"Yeah, yeah..." Noel waved off. "Anyway, tonight is expected to be a big night! 'Why?' you ask? Well, because of last week's events after the main event tag team match, in which Jake Jackson and Rogen Townsend took on World Heavyweight Champion Squall Leonhart and Zell Dincht, Squall was disqualified when Quistis Trepe and Selphie Tilmitt assaulted Jackson. They would have caused more damage, if not for the unexpected arrival from the Tag Team Champions, Fang and Vanille. Due to those events, we will have two, that's right, TWO mixed tag team matches tonight!"

"That's right," Alpha continued. "The Tag Champs will be split up as Vanille will team with Rogen Townsend to take on Zell Dincht and Selphie Tilmitt! Also, in our main event, our World Champ Squall will team with Quistis Trepe to take on Jake Jackson... and the other half of the Tag Champs, FANG! I ask you: WHAT THE F*CK IS CHAOS THINKING?!"

"I'm sure only he knows, Alpha," Noel replied. "Also, due to prior events, Brian Van Vorst will compete in a Pick Your Poison Beat the Clock Challenge! And his opponent...is someone from SPWA!"

"That story will come a little later on, but we also can announce that Women's Champion Rinoa will also be in action, as she takes on a mystery opponent who will make her return tonight!"

"All we know is that she's the one Chaos was speaking to on the phone last week," Noel added, "so-

("Holy Diver" plays to massive boos from the crowd as Squall Leonhart steps out onto the stage, Rinoa at his side with her Women's Title on her waist, and the World Title on his other shoulder.

RA: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, the Women's Champion Rinoa, and the FTW World Heavyweight Champion, Squall Leonhart!

"And there goes my good mood," Noel grumbled as the couple made their way down the ramp, ignoring the boos of the crowd.

"Come on, Noel!" Alpha chided. "Have some g**damn respect! That's our World and Women's Champions right there!"

"*scoff* Maybe YOURS..."

Squall climbed up on the apron, helping Rinoa up as well before holding the ropes open for Rinoa. He climbed through them before demanding a mic from the ringside crew, which they quickly got him one. His music died down as he glared at the crowd, waiting for them to quiet down, but they only booed louder. Finally, after taking his sweet time, Squall raised the mic to speak.

"Last week," he started, but stopped due to the boos growing louder. "Can I please get all of you to control yourselves?! I am your World Heavyweight Champion, and I deserve RESPECT!" This only made the crowd start chanting "WE DON'T CARE! WE DON'T CARE!" which made him even angrier. "You don't care?! Well you should! Last week, I was forced to compete in some RIDICULOUS tag team match, albeit with my good friend Zell..." the crowd booed at this. "...against a large bumbling OAF, and a pathetic sore loser. And what's more, SAID sore loser will be getting a rematch, which he DOESN'T deserve, for MY title at Genesis!" The crowd cheered at this. "You cheer, but tell me this: How is that fair? I've already beaten him plenty of times before, and he suddenly gets a rematch with me? Without even having to EARN it?!"

"He's got a point there," Alpha commented. "Jackson didn't earn this title shot. He sucked up to the boss!"

"ONLY because he was screwed over every damn time by Squall's lackeys!" Noel replied. "How is THAT fair, huh?!"

"Details, details..."

Squall was finally able to compose himself, as the crowd kept booing. "Therefore since Jake Jackson got his own stipulation last week, it is only fair that I get to add one myself." He turned to the stage. "So Chaos, if you would please come out here for a moment..." Squall and Rinoa waited patiently as the crowd cheered slightly.

("Cult of Personality" by Living Color plays to cheers from the crowd.)

Chaos then walked out onto the stage, mic in hand, as he crossed his arms as the crowd cheered.

"And it looks like the GM of FTW is gonna hear him out!" Noel exclaimed.

"This better be good, Squall," Chaos said after his music had faded. "I'm a very busy man tonight. Not only do I have to prepare for an SPWA talent's arrival, but also a returning star as Rinoa's opponent. So...out with it."

"Very well," Squall said. "I'll cut to the chase. Last week, during the main event, the stipulation was that if Zell and I lost, then at Genesis, the would be no Champion's advantage. Well I'm requesting - to make things fair - that if Quistis and I beat Fang and Jackson, then after I BEAT him at Genesis...Jackson will NO LONGER be allowed a world championship match as long as I am champion." The crowd booed heavily at this.

"Now THAT sounds fair to me!" Alpha exclaimed. "No more title matches for Jackson! Come on, Chaos! Do it!"

Chaos rubbed his chin in thought. "You know what? As much as I, and the people of Kansas City don't like it...deal." The crowd booed louder at this. "However, just remember that even during the match at Genesis, should you knock the ref out 'by mistake', it won't matter. Know why?" He paused for dramatic effect. "...because I am going to be at ringside for that match!" This got the crowd cheering again.

"WHAT?!" Alpha shouted. "Why's he gonna he at ringside?! He may be the GM, but he has NO business out there!"

"I'm doing this," Chaos explained, as if he could hear Alpha from the stage, "to make sure that Jake's stipulation will be enforced. And should I even catch a glimpse of any of your friends, you will be DQed ON THE SPOT!" This got Squall seething in anger. "Now I've heard what you had to say, so lets get-"

Suddenly he was interrupted by someone coming from the back and tapping him on the shoulder. As he lowered the mic to talk with him, his eyes widened, and you could make out the words "really? Right now?" being said. Suddenly he smiled as he turned back to the stage. "Change of plans: Squall, I need you to exit the ring and head backstage. Rinoa, YOU stay in that ring...because your match is NEXT!" The crowd cheered as Rinoa gained a confused expression.

"Wait, so Rinoa's gonna be in action first?!" Alpha asked.

"Seems that way, Alpha!" Noel replied. "The question is, who's her opponent?!"

The cameras faded to commercials as Squall left the ring, calling encouragement back to Rinoa.

(-_-)

We come back to see Rinoa leaning against the ropes, awaiting her opponent, the ref now in the ring, as "Innocence" by Halestorm can be heard playing over the loudspeakers.

RA: This is a women's bout set for onefall! Introducing first, currently in the ring, from Balamb Garden, the FTW Women's Champion, Rinoa!

"Welcome back, as we're all set for some Women's action!" Noel said. "Rinoa set to take on a returning talent here tonight!"

The music died down as the crowd eagerly awaited her opponent's arrival.

RA:...And her opponent, making her return to FTW...

"Honestly, it doesn't matter who it is," Alpha commented. "Rinoa is the best in the Women's division! There isn't any-"

("Eye of the Storm" by Killswitch Engage plays to a MASSIVE pop as the crowd explodes into cheers)

"-WAIT A F*CKING MINUTE!" Alpha shouted.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Noel shouted, equally shocked. "IS IT REALLY HER?!"

The crowd continued to cheer, Rinoa gaining a stunned look, as on stage appeared...

...HOLLY STORM!

RA: From St. Louis, Missouri, ladies and gentlemen, welcome back...Holly Storm!

"IT IS!" Noel shouted as Holly stood on stage, soaking in the crowd's reaction with a smirk. "After nearly a YEAR away after tearing her ACL, Holly Storm is BACK!"

"BUT WHY?!" Alpha questioned. "Last I heard she was going to sign with UWE! Why is she even here?!"

"That's a good question, but for now, Holly's back!"

Holly walked down the ramp, her hood now lowered, as she high fived some fans and slid into the ring. She gazed out at the crowd for a while, soaking it all in as they chanted "WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK!" She then removed her hoodie, her gaze now set on Rinoa, and waited for the ref to start the match which, after making sure both were ready, he did so.

*bell rings*

The two locked up, attempting to push each other back, before Rinoa twisted Holly's arm behind her back, then transitioned into a standing headlock. Holly tried to fight out of it for a while, before using the ropes to bounce her off...and getting a shoulder block from Rinoa for her troubles. Rinoa the bounced off the ropes, but Holly stood up, leaping over her as she went to the other side, bouncing again as Holly slid underneath this time. Rinoa bounced off the ropes again... and ran right into a standing dropkick from Holly! Rinoa rolled to a corner, checking her lip as she stared at Holly stunned. Holly just had her hands on her knees, eyes fixed on Rinoa as the crowd chanted "You still got it! *Clap! Clap! Clap Clap Clap!* You still got it! *Clap! Clap! Clap Clap Clap!*" Holly smirked at this.

"Holly doesn't look like she's lost her touch at all!" Noel commented, while Alpha just grunted.

Rinoa stood up, and Holly stood straight as she went to lock up again. Rinoa ducked underneath, and gave a kick to the back of her leg. She kept targetting the leg, trying to ground Holly, eventually getting her to one knee, before bouncing off the ropes...and eating a clotheline for her troubles! Holly went for a cover, but only got a one count. She immediately went for a headlock, trying to cut off the flow of oxygen and air, but Rinoa backed her up to a corner and nailing an elbow to the face. She then tried to Irish whil her to the other corner, but Holly reversed it sending her to the corner instead. She went for a corner clothesline...but Rinoa gave her a boot to the face. As she was stunned, Rinoa ran at her, wrapping her legs around her waste...and hit a wheelbarrow bulldog!

"Wheelbarrow Bulldog!" Noel exclaimed. "One of Rinoa's favorite moves!"

"That could be it for Storm!" Alpha responded.

Cover by Rinoa!

1!

2!

Kickout!

Rinoa the locked in a headlock of her own. Holly tried to get up, but Rinoa brought her knee up, knocking her back down. Rinoa then starts stomping at Holly, yelling "Stay down!" She bounced off the ropes, and landed a knee drop across the back of Holly's head!

"Youch!" Noel winced.

"That's gotta hurt!" Alpha said.

Cover by Rinoa again!

1!

2!

Kickout!

"But Holly still won't stay down!" Noel exclaimed.

Rinoa slapped the mat in frustration, before picking Holly up, going for a Facebuster...but Holly pushed her into the ropes, where she bounced off...and cought by Holly...who nailed an Overcast (Winds of Change)!

"Overcast connects! Been a while since we've seen that one!" Noel said excitedly.

Cover by Holly!

1!

2!

Kickout!

"But Rinoa's the champ! It's gonna take more than that to keep her down!" Alpha replied.

Holly huffed in frustration herself, before standing up...and grabbing Rinoa's leg...going for the figure four...

"Uh oh," Noel said. "Here it comes! She's put many women away with this!"

...but RINOA GRABS HER IN A SMALL PACKAGE!

"Small package! What a counter!"

1!

2!

3!

*bell rings*

RA: Here is your winner, the Women's Champion, Rinoa!

"And Rinoa pulls it off!" Alpha exclaims, as Holly looks in shock.

"Not exactly the homecoming Holly was looking for!" Noel replied.

Rinoa then went to the outside demanding her title. The time keeper gave it to her and Rinoa turned around to leave...

...ONLY TO GET SPEARED BY HOLLY!

"OH MAN! Holly from out of NOWHERE!" Noel exclaimed as Holly rolled Rinoa back into the ring.

"What was that for?!" Alpha shouted. "Holly lost! Fair and square! There's no need for this!"

Holly picked her up, positioning Rinoa in a standing headscissors...

"Ohohooo boy," Noel chuckled as the crowd started cheering. "Everybody knows what's coming next!"

"DON'T YOU DO IT!" Alpha shouted at her. "YOU B$TCH DON'T F*CKING DO IT!"

But his shouts went unheard as Holly hooked both arms...AND NAILED THE STORM DRIVER (double underhook powerbomb)!

"STORM DRIVER!" Noel shouted. "WELCOME BACK HOLLY!"

"AAAHH NOO! RINOA! YOU B$TCH! THAT'S THE WOMEN'S CHAMPION!" Alpha went on screaming obscenities at Holly.

Holly just looks down at Rinoa, before staring right into the camera, smirking while she said "I'm back, girls...I'm BACK!"

"Holly Storm is indeed back!" Noel said. "And she's just made a HUGE statement to the other women."

The cameras switch to the backstage area where Bekka is standing by.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said,"please welcome my guest at this time, from SPWA, Metal Man." The crowd booed as Metal man stepped on screen, a scowl on his face.

"Metal Man last week, Brian Van Vorst defeated IC Champion Irvine Kineas, earning a-"

"-Match at Genesis for the FTW Intercontinental Championship -we know already, Bekka!" snapped Metal Man. "But that's not the reason why I'm here, is it? You are probably wondering what the hell am I thinking, "hijacking" FTW for my own purposes, for my own little war... well, I'm thinking of doing the ONLY sane thing,to make everyone,and I mean EVERYONE realize what a FLUKE Van Vorst is. Go ahead,you Van Vorst supporters, say how he pinned me fair and square,because you will have the 60,000 persons that were inside the Maze Bank Arena Saturday calling you out on that.I pinned Van Vorst for the three-count, I wasn't given the win for a STUPID reason, and he took advantage of the situation. But wanna know what added insult to injury? Van Vorst winning one match, ONE MATCH, and being proclaimed number one contender! There ar epeople that still to this day have won countless matches, that ar estill chasing the title or haven't won it at all, and Van Vorst wins ONCE and gets the privilege of. having a shot for the belt?! No chance in hell as long as I'm around. And lemme tell you, Bekka, should he win or lose, should he get to pick the stipulation for our match at Genesis or not, I will still come out the winner. And in the same way he did, I will add insult to injury and win the FTW Intercontinental Championship from Kineas." He started to walk off, but stopped with an agry look on his face...

...as Brian Van Vorst walked up to him, a laid back grin on his face. He just chuckled as Metal Man glared at him. "Dude," he said, "you're STILL worked up about that? Geez, man, just chill! I beat you, get over it!" He then smirked. "Just...take a vacation or something!" He winked as he started walking off... but Metal Man started attacking him from behind! Van Vorst turned around to defend himself, he pair ending up knocking over various equipment before Metal Man vrought his knee up into Vorst's gut, picked up a steel chair and went to slam it against his back... before Security rushed in just in time to separate the two. They kept trying to get at each other, yelling before security dragged the two different ways. As the camera went to commercials.

We come back from commercials as the announcers are discussing the situation between Van Vorst and Metal Man.

"Welcome back, and before the break, we witnessed the rivalry between Van Vorst and Metal Man only getting worse," Noel explained. "Man, and I thought those two hated each other over at SPWA..."

"I have to agree completely with Metal Man!" Alpha said, immediately taking the latter's side. "I've been reviewing that footage, and the ref certainly made the wrong call! His hand CLEARLY counted three before Van Vorst grabbed the rope for the break! And the IC title match? That was a fluke victory to begin with anyway!"

"Why do you hate Van Vorst so much, huh?" Noel asked.

"Because he's way to mellow." Alpha answered simply.

Noel just sighed.

*bell rings*

RA: The following contest is a Pick Your Poison Beat the Clock challenge! Now in this match, the participant will be timed for how long it takes to defeat his opponent. His time will then be used as the time to beat for Metal Man's match at SPWA Vainglory!

("Almost Easy" by Avenged Sevenfold plays to cheers as Brian Van Vorst came out onstage)

RA: Introducing first the participant, from Prezcot, Arizona, Brian Van Vorst!

"This will be a critical match for Vorst tonight," Noel explained as Van Vorst walked down the ramp, looking slightly in pain. "He's got to set a quick time to beat or Metal Man can easily win this challenge!"

"I don't expect Van Vorst to even WIN this match, let alone the challenge!" Alpha responded.

Van Vorst rolled into the ring, raising his arm for the crowd as he awaited his opponent.

"So who's his opponent gonna be?"

Just then, "Coming Home" by Alter Bridge plays to a mixed reaction...as SIMON AND JESSE OF THE YOGCAST WALK OUT ONSTAGE!

RA: And his opponent, accompanied by Jesse, representing SPWA, The Yogcast's Simon!

"AAAAAAND I have no interest in this match anymore!" Alpha commented as Simon and Jesse walked down the ramp, the latter givingg the former some last minutd advice before he slid into the ring.

"I figured you wouldn't," Noel said. "Although he's a fellow youtuber..."

Alpha had stopped paying attention as the ref called for the bell, signalling the match start as a timer appeared on the bottom of the screen, counting upwards as Van Vorst locked up with Simon. Simon went for a headlock, but Van Vorst ducked and went for a roll up, but didn't even get one. He bounced off the ropes and hit a shoulder block, knocking him down and going for a pin that got a one count. He then went for a knee drop that missed, and ate a dropkick for his trouubles. Simon covered, and got a onecount, before locking in a headlock on Van Vorst.

"Van Vorst trying to end this early," Noel said, "but Sikon is doing a good job keeping him grounded."

Time: 34 secs.

Simon kept the headlock on tight, but Van Vorst got up, whipping him off the ropes before going for a superkick...but Simon ducked it, bouncing off the other side and nailing a clothesline! Simon covers!

1!

2!

Kickout!

Simon then went for an armlock, continuing to wear him down. Eventually, Brian got up, punching Simon in the gut, before hitting a standing ezuigiri!

"Oooh! Vorst may have it!" Noel exclaimed.

Cover by Van Vorst!

1!

2!

Kickout!

"But Simon's still in this!"

Time: 1min, 45 secs.

Van Vorst grasps his hair, before looking at the clock, wondering what he had to do as he stared at his hand... before he raised his hand, his gaze fixed on it as he stood in the corner, his hand raised as he clenched his fist, and slemmed it to the mat...waiting for Simon to stand up...

...AND NAILED A SUPERMAN PUNCH!

"Superman Punch!" Noel cried. "Shades of Roman Reigns!"

"Tch, ripoff..." Alpha grumbled, having overheard but not really paying attention still.

Cover by Van Vorst!

1!

2!

Kickout!

By now, Brian was pissed, growing desperate as he rolled Simon over, waiting for him to try and get up...before bouncing on the ropes...

...AND GETTING CAUGHT IN A YOGPLEX (Belly to Belly suplex)!

"YOGPLEX CONNECTING! CAN SIMON WIN IT?!"

Cover by Simon!

1!

2!

Kickout at 2.5!

Time: 2 min, 55 secs.

Simon slapped the mat in his own frustration. He them picked Vorst up and put him on a standing headscissors, intending to go for the Yogdriver...

...but Van Vorst reversed into a back body drop! Simon got up, clutching his back in pain, and turned around...

...AND RIGHT INTO A SWEET VACATION!

...BUT SIMON ROLLS OUT OF THE RING!

"SWEET VACATION! BUT SIMON ROLLS OUT! What great instincts!"

Time: 3 min, 20 secs.

Van Vorst quickly ran outside the ring, as Jesse was trying to cheer on Simon, grabbed him and rolled him back into the ring. He slid in right after him...

...AND GOT A KICK TO THE GUT, FOLLOWED BY A YOGDRIVER (Piledriver)!

"YOGDRIVER! IS IT OVER?!"

Cover by Simon!

1!

2!

Kickout at 2.999!

"But Van Vorst refuses to give up!"

Time: 3 min 56 secs.

Simon now argued with the ref, saying that that was three. Simon then picked him up...and positioned him for the Honey Dew Slam (Worlds strongest slam)... he went for it...

...BUT VORST LANDS BEHIND HIM! Simon turned around... AND GOT NAILED BY A SUPERKICK! But it only knocked him down to one knee, so Brian bounced off the ropes...

...AND NAILED THE ALMOST EASY (Curbstomp/Blackout)!

"ALMOST EASY! VORST CONNECTS WITH ALMOST EASY!"

Cover by Van Vorst!

1!

2!

3!

*bell rings* Final Time: 4 min, 28 secs.

RA: Here is your winner, Brian Van Vorst!

"What a performance by Van Vorst!" Noel said, as Van Vorst looked at the clock, mouthing "that'll have to do." "And it looks like Van Vorst is pleased by this!"

"Huh? Is it over?" Alpha asked, then looked at the time he set. "HA! Metal man's got this in the BAG!"

"I don't really get you sometimes,ya know?" Noel sighed as Van Vorst celebrated his win.

The cameras then go backstage, where we see Jake Jackson preparing for his match tonight. He was just finishing up wrappimg his wrists, when he heard someone come in and stood up...as Fang walked up to him. She looked him in the eyes for a moment, before she spoke.

"Listen," she said, "I don't know why the hell we have to do this, but Chaos put us on a team. Now while I don't exactly like that, I also want to get back at those Trepe and Tilmitt for what happened last week. So, to put it simply...this is a one time truce." She held out her hand. He hesitated for a moment, before eventually shaking it. As he went to pull away, though, she yanked him closer, whispering into his ear, "...but if you double cross me... or your friend gets Vanille hurt, I'll break ya both in half..." She then let go and walked off, the camera zooming in on Jake's face as he scowled at her, before fading to black for commercials.

(-_-)

We come back from commercials to the backstage area where we see Holly Storm resting after her match with Rinoa when Bekka walks up to her, mic in hand.

"Holly, may I have a few minutes?"

Holly smiled. "Sure, Bekka! Always glad to!" She said as she stood up.

"First of all, welcome BACK to FTW!" Bekka said with a smile. "But what has to be on everyone's minds right now... WHY are you back? Last we had heard-"

"-I was gonna sign with UWE, right?" Holly interrupted. "Listen Bekka, just cause I wanna expand my horizons i bit doesn't mean I forgot my roots. This company is where I got my start, and I will always be grateful for that. What I did out there with Rinoa was to remind everyone of who I am and put them on notice, because I'm gonna-" she cut herself off as she looked behind Bekka, a serious expression on her face. "...you need to go, now," she said as Bekka looked behind her as the camera panned to the left...

...to show The Slasher Sisters standing there, Sasha having a grin on her face. Holly stood there, glaring at the three...before they charged her and started beating her down! Holly tried to fight back, but it was three on one. Eventually, Sasha pulled the other two back and grabbed a steel chair, saying "You should've stayed gone, Thunder Girl!" before slamming it across her back several times! Finally, she threw the chair down, as Holly lay there in pain. She knelt beside her, whispering loud enough to be heard... "Welcome back... Holly..." She chuckled as she stood and walked away, her sisters following, leaving Holly beaten down on the floor.

"Those three..." Noel said as the camera returned to the announcer's table. "They never change it seems..."

"For once, Noel, I totally agree," Alpha replied. "They've targeted several females here in FTW, and I've heard about them trying to intimidate a few UWE stars...though they've really had no luck with that." He chuckled out the last part.

"Well, nevertheless," Noel said, "we will try to get an update on Holly as soon as possible, but for now, it's time for some Mixed Tag Team action!"

("Hail, Genocide!" by GWar plays to cheers as Rogen Townsend walks onto the stage.)

RA: The following is a mixed tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from London, England, Rogen Townsend!

"Last week, this man was involved in a tag match alongside Jake Jackson, when Quistis and Selphie got involved, as well as Rinoa," Noel informed as a replay of last week played on screen. "It ended in a DQ for their opponents, Squall and Zell, and the four began a post match beatdown when Fang and Vanille, for whatever reason, came down, along with Serah Farron, and helped chase them off."

"Yeah, but as you know," Alpha replied as Rogen made his way down the ramp, a stoic expression on his face, "the Tag Champs are RR, so it obviously wasn't for the vets benefit. I still can't figure out why we're even HAVING this match..."

Rogen then climbed into the ring, staring at the ramp as he awaited his parrtner.

("Daughters of Darkness" by Halestorm plays to a mixed reaction as Vanille walks out.)

RA: And his tag team partner, rrepresenting the Rookie Revolution, she is one half of the FTW Tag Team Champions, Oerba Dia Vanille!

"It may have had to do with the fact that Quistis and Selphie have a title match with Fang and Vanille at Genesis," Noel said. "Although it was a questionable win..."

Vanille climbs into the ring, shrugging at Rogen, who was glaring at her the whole time, and raised her title to the fans as they waited opponents.

("End of Days" by Jim Johnston plays to loud boos as Zell and Selphie walk on stage.)

RA: And their opponents, the team of Zell Dincht and Selphie Tilmitt!

The pair walked down the ramp, sneering at the crowd, before climbing onto the other side of the ring, with Zell climbing through the ropes.

"What was the point of that?" Noel asked.

"Mind games, you idiot!" Alpha snapped back, sighing. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm out here with you."

"That makes two of us..."

*bell rings*

Rogen started things off against Zell, going for a lock up, but Zell ducked under the bigger man's arms and started kicking his calf, trying to weaken him. He bounced off the rope and nailed a dropkick to the leg, dropping Rogen to one knee. Zell wrapped him in a head lock, applying pressure. He tryed to get up, but Zell brought his leg up into his gut again, this time driving him to both knees.

"Zell's trying to wear him down," Noel said, "which has to be the best strategy against a man the size of Rogen."

"Zell may be slow at times," Alpha said, "but if there's one thing he knows how to do, it's weaken an opponent!"

Zell continued to beat on him, releasing the headlock bringing his leg up, hitting him in the gut again, before bouncing off the ropes...and right into a punch from Rogen! Rogen goes on the offensive for a bit, hammering away with punches, before whippong Zell to a corner, then running at him for a shoulder thrust...but Zell movess at the last second, making Rogen hit the post!

"Oooh! Shoulder first goes Rogen!" Noel says, wincing.

"That's solid steel right there!" Alpha replied. "Even someone as large as Townsend would get hurt going shoulder first into it!"

Zell then took advantage by pulling Rogen out of the corner and going for a pin, but only got a onecount. He then went for another headlock, trying his best to keep the big man grounded. Eventually, though, Rogen git up and nailed a side Suplex! As Zell was stunned, Vanille held her hand out, calling for a tag...but Rogen completely ignored it, focusing his attention on Zell instead!

"Rogen is completely ignoring his own partner!" Noel exclaimed.

"What do you expect?!" Alpha replied. "She's RR! There's now way he'll trust her!"

Vanille looked pissed at this, saying off mic "OI! Look here you big oaf, we're on the same team! Tag me in!" Rogen simply ignored her, instead reaching down to pick up Zell...who grabbed him by the hair and rolled him up in a small package!

"And that decision may cost him here!" Noel cried.

1!

2!

Kickout!

Rogen shot up after that nearfall, and went for a clothesline...but Zell ducked underneath...and nailed a Full-Nelson Slam!

"Full-Nelson Slam! What strength from Zell!"

"That workout regiment really pays off at times for him!" Alpha responded. "And here's the cover!"

Cover by Zell!

1!

2!

Kickout!

"But Rogen isn't done yet!" Noel countered.

"Oh, come on!" Alpha shouted in anger. "Stay down you stupid giant!"

Zell pounded the mat in frustration, before picking the big man up, and wrapping him in a headlock, going for a bulldog...but Rogen pushed him off, sending him off the ropes...and into a chokehold by Rogen!...CHOKESLAM CONNECTS!...but Rogen can't capitalize!

"Chokeslam by the Gian!" Noel cried. "But Rogen is too worn out to go for a pin!"

"No! Get up Zell!" Alpha shouted. "Don't lose to this bumbling oaf!"

"Will either man be able to-HOLD IT!"

As Noel was speaking, Zell had rolled to his corner, where Selphie made the tag! She climbed into the ring, where she told Zell to "Let me handle this, you dope!" before walking over him...

...and right into Vanille who started beating the hell out of her!

"Vanille is in this now!" Noel shouted. "And she's beating the hell out of Selphie!"

"No! Get that b***h off of her, ref!" Alpha cried.

Vanille then picked her up and whipped her to the ropes, and hit a corner splash! She stood up on the ropes, and started punching Selphie, as the crowd counted the blows, all the way to 10. Vaniile the pulled her back and hit a neckbreaker, before going for the cover!

1!

2!

Kickout!

Not wasting any time, Vanille immediately got up and went to the corner, hopping up on the top turnbuckle...but Selhie shot up when she wasn't looking, and landed a punch to Vanille! But Vanille stayed on top...so Selphie climbed up too...

"Both these women are taking a huge risk..." Noel said.

"Oh, boy! I know what's coming next!" Alpha said gleefully, as Selphie stood with Vanille...and went for a Top Rope Hurricanrana!...but Vanille caught her!...AND HIT A TOP ROPE POWERBOMB!

"HOLY BALLS! WHAT A COUNTER!" Noel yelled.

"NOO! SELPHIE! VANILLE YOU B***H!" Alpha screamed at her.

Cover by Vanille!

1!

2!

ZELL PULLED VANILLE OFF OF HER!

"WHAT THE-ZELL!" Noel shouted. "ZELL STOPPED THE COUNT!"

"YES! THANK GOODNESS FOR ZELL!" Alpha responded.

Zell started arguing with Vanille, pointing a finger in her face...and earned a slap for his troubles! As he turned back around though all he saw was Vanille duck...AS ROGEN NAILED HIM WITH THE WORLD FALLIMG DOWN!

"OHHH MAN! ROGEN FROM OUT OF NOWEHERE!"

"DAMMIT, ZELL WHY DIDN'T YOU- HOLD UP!"

As Vanille was distracted, she had forgotten that Selphie was behind her...so Selphie took advantage with a Roll up, grabbing the tights again!

1!

2!

Kickout!

"The tights-grabbikg didn't work this time!" Noel said as Selphie started arguing with the ref. Vanille meanwhile, stood up...and grabbed Selphie in a double overhook from behind, twisting her around...AND NAILING THE KILLSWITCH!

"KILLSWITCH! KILLSWITCH HITS HOME!"

"NO! DAMMIT!"

Cover by Vanille!

1!

2!

3!

*bell rings*

RA: Here are your winners, Rogen Townsend and Oerba Dia Vanille!

"Vanille got the win!" Noel exclaimed. "Payback for one half of the Tag Champs!"

"I can't believe this!" Alpha cried indignantly. "This is an outright- whoa wait a minute..."

As Alpha was saying this, Rogen slid back into the ring. Vanille turned around and wound up facing the giant, staring up at him without fear...before Rogen only nodded at her, before leaving the ring and heading backstage.

"I guess there's a sense of understanding between them..." Noel muttered. "Or...something like that..."

The cameras showed a confused Vanille before going to commercials.

(-_-)

We come back from commercials...as we see a familiar beanie tilted down... revealed to, once again, be Ksic.

"Hello, hello, Apples!" he said, befote laughing. "Ha! You're a fruit...anyway, I got another interview for ya right here so lets just jump right into it! Please welcome my guest, the Intercontinental Champion, Irvine Kinneas."

The crowd booed as Irvine stepped on camera, IC Title on his shoulder, and a smirk on his face.

"Irvine," Ksic said, "earlier tonight, we got comments from Metal Man about his match against Brian Van Vorst at Genesis to determine who will face you for your title later that night. I was wondering, what are your thoughts on this whole situation?"

"My thoughts?" Irvine said, his smirk vanishing instantly. "You wanna know my thoughts on all this? Well, my thoughts are that this is all a waste of time! Metal Man is just in a pissy mood because he couldn't get the job done against Van Vorst in the first place! You lose to a guy ONE TIME and suddenly he's your worst enemy, so much so that you have to stick your nose where it doesn't belong? Grow a pair and move on! And as for Genesis, I don't care WHO I face that night, ij the end they will STILL be tappimg ouut as I RETAIN my IC Championship!" He then looks at the camera, his smirl back as he tips his gat to the camera and walks off.

"Well, there you have it folks!" Ksic said. "Irvine couldn't give two sh*ts about this situation...and apparently has very white teeth...anyway, thank you guys for joining me, and until next time...BEANIE HEAD SMASH!" He finished by acting like he's slamming his head on something, before the cameras switched back to ringside.

"A very confident Irvine heading into his IC title defense at Genesis!" Noel said.

"As he should be!" Alpha replied. "He's held that title for five months, beating everyone in his way! Why shouldn't he feel confident?"

"Well, time to switch gears now, as we head into another match, this one with Hardcore Rumble implications!"

RA: The followimg contest is a three man Gauntlet match, where the winner will be able to choose his number of entry into the Hardcore Rumble match for the Hardcore Championship at Genesis!

("To Be Loved" by Papa Roach plays to loud boos as Ryan Jameson walks onstage.)

RA: Introducing first, Representing the Rookie Revolution, from Miami, Florida, Ryan "The Rocker" Jameson!

"The rules here are simple, folks," Noel said as Ryan made his way to the ring. "Two men start this match, and when one is eliminated, the third person will enter. You are eliminated by pinfall or submission. Last man standing wins!"

"And I'm sure that it'll be my man in the ring, Ryan Jameson!" Alpha replied. "Ryan came close at Last Resort, so there's no way he won't win this time!"

("I Am the Real Slim Shady" by Eminem plays to cheers as Trevor Thompson walks out onstage)

RA: And his first opponent, representing The Thompson Family, from Mobile, Alabama, Trevor Thompson!

"Now this young man is quite impressive!" Noel said as Trevor walked down the ramp, high fiving fans before sliding into the ring. "A great athlete looking to make his mark here in-"

"Pffft! YEAH RIGHT!" Alpha interrupted. "This guy? 'Impressive'? Please! He's just some southern hillbilly from Bum-F*ck Alabama! Him and his whole posse!"

"...you're only saying that cause you're from Pennsylvania, aren't you?"

Alpha just glared at him.

*bell rings*

The two lock up, Ryan eventually pushing him back into the corner, before chopping Trevor across the chest hard. He then tried to whip Trevor across to the other side, but Trevor reversed it, sending him into the corner. Trevor tried for a corner splash, but Ryan got the boot up, square across the face. He then grabbed him from behind...and hit a neckbreaker on Trevor!

"Trevor isn't looking to good out there..." Noel commented.

"See? I told you!" Alpha replied. "No talent at all!"

Cover by Ryan!

1!

2!

Kickout!

Ryan then wrapped him in an armbar, locking it in while applying pressure to the shoulder. He kept him grounded for a while, but eventually Trevor got up and tried to get loose...but Ryan brought his knee up into his gut, sending him back down! Ryan bounced off the ropes...and right into a Clothesline From The South (Clothesline From Hell)!

"Oh man! What a vicious clothesline!" Noel said.

"Youch! Come on, Ryan! Get up!" Alpha said.

Cover by Trevor!

1!

2!

Kickout!

"Ha! It wasn't enough!" Alpha laughed.

Trevor wasted no time, dragging Ryan near a corner, before climbing to the ooutside...and on the top rope!

"Uh oh... Trevor's thinking Twister Splash (450 Splash)!" Noel exclaimed.

Trevor stood on the top rope...and went for the Twister Splash!

...but Ryan moved at the last second!

"YES! Nobody home!" Alpha cheered. "Crash and burn by the Hillbilly!"

Trevor got up, holding his chest in pain...and Ryan came up behind him...and put him in a reverse headlock... AND HITS THE PILEROCKER (reverse headlock into a over the shoulder piledriver)!

"Pilerocker connects!" Noel shouted. "Here's the cover!"

Cover by Ryan!

"I got one thing to say to you, Hillbilly..." Alpha began.

1!

"Get...

2!

...the Hell...

3!

OUTTA HERE!" He finishes.

RA: Here's your winner of the first match, Ryan "The Rocker" Jameson!

"And Ryan picks up the win!" Noel said... before looking at Alpha. "By the way, was that some sorta 'one liner'?"

"That's EXACTLY what it is!" Alpha replied, saying no more on the subject.

"Well, anyway, Ryan still has one more opponent!"

Ryan stared at the stage, waiting for his next opponent...

...before CHAOS came out onstage?!

"Huh? Chaos?" Noel asked, confused.

"What's going on?" Alpha also asked, equally confused. "We still have one more match!"

Chaos had a mic in his hand, so he immediately called for attention. "I know we still have one match left," he began, "but I recently aquired a new talent to the FTW roster...and I couldn't wait to brag about it. So, here is the third participant of this gauntlet match..." He stepped aside and pointed at the entrance with a smile.

"A new talent?" Noel questioned as tthe crowd went quiet...before absolutely EXPLODING as five words rang out through the arena...

"You Think You Know Me?"

("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge.)

"HOLY SH*T!" Noel shouted, as fog started filling up the entrance way. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL!" Alpha shouted. The crowd kept going crazy as from the smoke appeared none other than...

...ICHIGO KUROSAKI!

"IT IS!" Noel yelled. "HE'S HERE! THE RATED-R REAPER, ICHIGO KUROSAKI IS HERE IN FTW!"

"THIS PLACE HAS GONE BALLISTIC!" Alpha shouted, looking around at the crowd, "As that douche Michael Cole would say, IT IS THUNDEROUS IN KANSAS CITY!"

After shaking Chaos's hand, Ichigo then walked down the ramp, the fans screaming as he did so with a smirk... before coming to a stop at the bottom, hands on his knees as he looked down...before shooting his hands up in devil horns as black and white pyros went off behind him! He then ran the rest of the way down the ramp, sliding into the ring and smirking at Ryan, who had a shocked look on his face.

"The look on Ryan's face told tells the WHOLE story!" Noel exclaimed as Ichigo threw up the devil horns again, before turnimg around and getting ready at his corner.

For once, Alpha was speechless.

*bell rings*

Ichigo went to lock up, but Ryan immediately kicked his gut, choosing instead to lay clubbing blows on his back. He started stomping on him using the ropes as leverage, before picking hik up and kicking his knee, making Ichigo kneel. Ryan then ran and bounced off the ropes, going for a big boot...but Ichigo dodged and ended up behikd him...and Ichigo hit the Reap-o-Matic (Edge-o-Matic)!

"Ichigo with the Reap-o-matic!" Noel exclaimed. "Ryan was pissed at the start of this, and it seems it's gonna cost him!"

Ichigo then stood up, looking down at Ryan...before getting an angry look in his eye...and backed up to the corner!

"Ohhh boy..." Noel said excitedly, "we ALL know what's coming next!"

"NO, RYAN! DON'T TURN AROUND!" Alpha finally shouted. "WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T TURN AROUND!"

Ryan got up, looking dazed a bit as he turned around...

...AND RIGHT INTO A SPEAR FROM ICHIGO!

"SPEAR! SPEAR! ICHIGO WITH THE SPEAR!" Noel shouted as the crowd goes crazy.

Cover by Ichigo!

1!

2!

3!

*bell rings*

RA: Here is your winner, The Rated-R Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki!

"And Ichigo picks up the win!" Noel shouted. "That means he picks his point of entry into the Hardcore Rumble at Genesis! All I can-"

"THIS IS AN ABSOLUTE TRAVESTY!" Alpha suddenly shouted. "WHO THE F*CK DOES HE THINK HE IS?! RYAN HAD THE DAMN MATCH IN THE BAG AND HE COMES FROM F*CKIN NOWHERE!"

"...well none the less, congratulations, Ichigo! Amd WELCOME to FTW!

The camera fades to commercials as Ichigo continues celebrating his win.

(-_-)

A sunny beach is shown as many tourists are shown, some relaxing, others playing around in the water...

The screen switches to show some of the buildings in this beachside tourist city, including a beachside bar, an ancient looking tower of sorts, and many others...

...before switching to a large dome structure, in which a fireworks show is being watched. A figure is shown with his back to the camera, watching the show, before turning around...and is revealed as Snow Villiers, who smirks to the camera.

"Live, from Bodhum, Cocoon," a voice says as a beachside graphic is shown, and tge Genesis logo is shown. "FTW presents Genesis! Tickets on sale now!"

The screen then fades to black as the promo ends.

(-_-)

We come back from commercials as the camera shows Serah Farron in the catering area backstage, texting someone. She puts down her phone and is about to start eating...when a large pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?"

Serah giggled. "Hmmmmm... could it be... Roman Reigns?"

"Sbow leans down in camera view, giving her a playful glare. "Haha... you're hilarious..." he said as he sat down. "So how ya doing?"

Serah shrugged. "I'm doing good," she replied, "just..." She sighed as she held up her phone.

"Still won't answer, eh?" Snow asked holding her hand. "Serah, don't worry, she will be there."

"I hope so... this could be the biggest match of my career, and I eant her to be there in support..." she rubbed her face, before letting out another sigh. "You know what? I'm not gonna worry about it. I have a match at Genesis to worry about."

"Yeah, that's my girl!" Snow said, smiling at his fiance. "And after you win that title, I'm gonna win the Royal Rumble and headline Glory Road!"

"Oh, really?" said a voice off camera. Snow immediately stood up and in front of Serah...as Squall walked up to him. "You're forgetting that your size doesn't really help you that much. They call it the "Big Men Curse" for a reason, you know... and even if you DO win, you'll have no chance at ALL of beating ME at Glory Road."

"One step at a time, Squall," Serah said, stepping up from behind Snow. "You still have to beat Jake at Genesis. And without your posse to help you-"

"I will do just FINE..." Squall said, glaring at her, "against him at Genesis. And once Quistis and I beat him and that BARBARIAN of a woman, Fang, he won't be getting a one on one match for MY title EVER again..."

Snow walked up to him and stood in his face, glaring at him the whole while. "...Fang may be Rookie Revolution...but don't EVER...speak of my friends like that again..."

Squall narrowed his eyes at this...before simply walking away, Snow and Serah watching him go as the camera went back to the ring.

"Tensions mounting everywhere tonight," Noel commented. "Even between two potential opponents."

"Tch, oh PLEASE..." Alpha scoffed. "Snow will be lucky to make it halfway through the Rumble! Its like Squall said, big men CAN'T win the rumble!"

"Well, switching gears now, it's time for more women's action!"

("Voices" by Rev Theory plays to LOUD boos as Paine walks out onstage)

RA: The following contest is set for onefall! Introducing first, from Mi'ihen Highroad in Spira, Paine!

"Paine has had this weird obsession witg becoming the Women's Hardcore Champion since the title was made," Noel commented. "She even went as far as taking out her opponent to determine the first champ, Sakura Haruno, so that she would win by default. However, that would backfire as she was taken out of that match, being replaced by Rikku and Tira, with Rikku coming out on top. Ever since, Paine has been after the title, in fact Rikku's last two title defenses have been against Paine."

"BAH! If you ask me, Paine did us all a favor!" Alpha said, as Paine walked .the ring, ignoring everyone around her as she climbed into it, standing on the corner and raisingg her arms in am Orton-esque pose. "This company is better off without that pink haired BANSHEE..."

Noel just sighed and shook his head. "Well, it ended up in Sakura being out of action here in FTW with a torn left labrum..."

("Now or Never" by Digital Summer plays to cheers)

RA: And her opponent, from Shiganshinhan, Mikasa Ackerman!

"Mikasa Ackerman, a former 2 time Women's Champion in her own right, has been a little down on her luck lately since losing the title to Rinoa last April," Noel informed as Mikasa walked down the ramp, giving a small smile to the fans as she slid into the ring.

"If by "down on her luck" you mean LOST HER TOUCH," Alpha countered, as Mikasa stood on the top turnbuckle, "then yes I agree one hundred per-HOLD UP!"

As Alpha was saying this, Pain came up from behind Mikasa, grabbing her leg and yanking her off the corner, flat on her face! Paine then proceeded to stomp her out in the corner, before pulling her out by her hair and picking her up...and nailing a vicious clothesline!

"What is the point in this?!" Noel exclaimed as Paine continued beating on Mikasa. "Somebody needs to stop this!"

"It's called making a statement, dumbass!" Alpha replied. "And I say keep going!"

Indeed, Paine did continue, eventually picking her up and throwing her through the ropes...but kept a hold of her, hanging her off the middle rope...AND NAILING A SPIKE DDT!

"And Paine with a DDT!" Noel shouted in disgust, but Paine wasn't done, as she picked Mikasa up oje more time, whispering in her ear... BEFORE HITTING MIKASA WITH A PKO (RKO)!

"AND PAINE WITH THE PKO!" Noel shouted again as paine stood over her, admiring her handiwork, before slithering out and walking up the ramp, a sick smile on her face.

"You were right Alpha...a MAJOR statement made tonight by Paine..." the cameras faded to one last commercial as Mikasa was attended to by doctors.

(-_-)

We come back ringside as we are set for the main event.

RA: The following contest is your main event of the evening, and it is a Mixed Tag Team match set for onefall!

("Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold plays to loud cheers as Jake walked out onstage.)

RA: Introducing first, fron Chicago, Illinois, The Enigmatic Nightmare, Jake Jackson!

"Remember the stipulation for this match!" Noel began as Jake walked down the ramp. "If Squall and Quistis win this match, then Jake gets NO MORE one on one matches for the title as long as Squall is champion should he lose at Genesis!"

"You may as well add that stip now," Alpha commented, "cause there's no way Jake is gonna win this..."

("Daughters of Darkness" by Halestorm olays to a mixed reaction as Fang comes out.)

"...and that's why," Alpha finished.

RA: And his partner, Repressenting the RR, she is one half of the Tag Team Champions, Oerba Yun Fang!

"A member of the RR, teaming with a VETERAN..." Noel said as Fang walked to the ring, glaring at Jake. "One has to wonder what Chaos is thinking..."

"Who the hell knows..." Alpha responded, shaking his head.

Fang slid into the ring, eyes on Jake as she raised her title, before walking over to him and saying, off mic, "Don't make me regret doing this...or I'll make YOU regret it..." before walking to their corner as her music faded.

("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage plays to loud boos as Squall and Quistis walk onstage, Squall carrying his World Title on his shoulder.)

RA: And their opponents, the team of Quistis Trepe, and your WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, Sqall Leonhart!

"Squall has been Champion since last November," Noel said as the pair made their way to the ring, "beating every obstacle in his way. I may not like him but that's a pretty impressive feat, consifering his first title defense was a triple threat match..."

"And he will CONTINUE to dominate the competition," Alpha said as everyone got situated at their corners, Quistis and Fang starting out. "Like he told Villiers earlier, NO ONE is gonna beat him!"

*bell rings*

The women started off, locking up before Quistis slapped a headlock on Fang, quickly applying pressure. Fang tried breaking free, but Quistis kept a firm hold on her. Fang then went to break free by whipping her on the ropes, but Quistis still hung on, refusing to let go.

"Quistis, trying to cut off circulation through Fang's head, seems to be keeping her held down," Niel said as Fang dropped to one knee, which Quistis took advantage of by bringing hef knee up to Fang's gut, dropping her to both knees. Fang was starting to get annoyed by this, so she did the first thing that came to mind...and bit down on Quistis's arm!

"And Fang comes up with an inventive way to break free!" Noel exclaimed as Quistis shouted in pain, letting go of the headlock and shaking her arm, trying to dull the pain.

"HEY HEY! What the hell, Fang?! This is a wrestling match not a damn food court!" Alpha shouted at her.

Fang just laughed as she watched Quisgis curse, before leaping off the second rope...and nailing a jumping leg lariat!

"OUCH! Quistis is gonna feel that one later!" Noel winced.

Cover by Fang!

1!

2!

Kickout

Fang then went to put her in an arm lock, but Quistis kicked her away, scrambling to and tagging in Squall, who climbed in the ring glaring at Fang, who backed away and tagged in Jake without looking at him.

"And again, animosity between Rookie and Veteran," Noel noted.

Jake and Squall locked up, with Squall pushing him against the ropes, before going for a left hook, but Jake ducked underneath, and came back with a clothesline to the outside! Squall landed on the floor, and used the barricade to stand. Jake, seeing a chance, bounced off the ropes opposite side, going for a suicide dive... but Squall moved out of the way at the last moment, sending Jake slamming into tge barricade!

"Nobody home on that suicide dive!" Noel said.

"Jackson went high risk, and came up empty!" Alpha added.

Squall picked up Jake before slammed him against the barricade again, then slid him in the ring and went for the cover!

1!

2!

Kickout!

"And Jake refuses to stay down," Noel said.

Squall instantly grabbed his arm, going for an arm bar, but Jake grabbed the ropes to force the break. Squall backed up, and Jake went for a clothesline, but Squall nailed a dropkick! Jake bounced off the ropes, and Squall caught him in a suplex position...and hit him with the Revolver Slam (Final Cut)!

"Revolver Slam! Squall may have this!"

"Jake," Alpha started "all I gotta say..."

Cover by Squall!

1!

"...is Get..."

2!

"...the Hell..."

Kickout at 2.5!

"...Out of- G*d Dammit STAY DOWN!"

Squall slapped the mat in frustration, before picking him up and dragging him into the corner...climb up on the top rope...and put Jake in a standing headscissors near the corner...

"Oh no, not that!" Noel exclaimed.

"We've seen this in the past!" Alpha said, excited. "A middle rope piledriver! Squall calls it the Lionheart! Jakes done for!"

Sqaull then went to stand up, trying to pick Jake up into position...but Jake fought back, punching Squall in the gut, making him sit back down...and nailed him with a ezuigiri!

"Ezuigiri! Jake isn't gonna let Squall do it!" Noel cried.

"Dammit! So close!" Alpha cursed.

But Jake wasn't done yet, grabbing his head that hung after that kick, he brought it down til it was resting on his shoulder...before grabbing Squall's legs...lifting him up...AND NAILING THE MUSCLE BUSTER!

"Muscle Buster!" Noel shouted. "Jake's got him now!"

"No! Squall!" Alpha cried. "Come on, Champ, kickout!"

Cover by Jake!

1!

2!

Quistis breaks the pin!

"Hey! Quistis! What the hell?!" Noel shouted as Quistis kicked Jake in the head. "Oh man! What a kick!"

"Thank goodness Quistis was here!" Alpha shouted as Squall picked up the now dazed jake, going for her signatur bulldog...but MOVED OUT OF THE WAY AS FANG MISSED WITH THE SPEAR, HITTING HER PARTNER INSTEAD!

"Oh man! FANG MESSED UP!" Noel shouted, as Fang looked on shocked.

"HAHAHA! I LOVE IT!" Alpha laughed. "THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T TRUST THE RR!"

Fang stood up, clutching at her hair as she looked down at Jake, muttering "Ya damn fool, why didn't ya MOVE?!" But sshe failed to notice Quistis...who grabbed her and nailed the bulldog, before pushing her out of the ring!

"Quistis from behind!"

"Fang was to distracted to notice so Quistis took advantage! And now-wait! LOOK AT SQUALL!"

As this was happening, Squall had crawled over, managing to drape an arm over Jake weakly, going for the cover!

1!

2!

3!

*bell rings*

RA: Here are your winners, Quistis Trepe and Squall Leonhart!

"SQUALL AND QUISTIS DID IT!" Alpha shouted.

"And because of this Squall gets his stipulation at Genesis!" Noel replied. "A miscommunication caused Fang to spear her partner, and Squall and Quistis took advantage!"

"That he did!" Alpha shouted, the said to the viewers, "Well that's all the time we have this week, join us next time, live for the go home show in New Domino City! Until then... *uses his metal voice* NERDS, NERDETTES AND GAMERS! GAME THE F*CK ON!"

The show ends with Squall and Quistis celebrating over Jake as the camera fades out.

(-_-)

Quick Results:

Rinoa def. Holly Storm

Brian Van Vorst def Simon w/ Jesse of the Yogcast in a BTC PYP Challenge; time to beat: 4min 28 sec

Oerba Dia Vanille and Rogen Townsend def. Selphie Tilmitt and Zell Dincht

Ichigo Kurosaki debuted, def. Ryan Jameson - who defeated Trevor Thompson - in a Gauntlet match (gets to pick number of entry for Hardcore Rumble at Genesis)

Paine and Mikasa Ackerman went to no contest.

WHC Squall Leonhart and Quistis Trepe def. Jake Jackson and Oerba Yun Fang (stipulation added to WHC match at Genesis)

Current Genesis Match Card:

IC NUMBER ONE CONTENDER'S MATCH: Brian Van Vorst vs Metal Man

WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP: Squall Leonhart (c) vs Jake Jackson (If Squall is DQed or counted out, Jackson becomes champion; if Jackson loses, he does not get a one on one WHC match as long as Squall is Champion)

WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP: Rinoa (c) vs Serah Farron

INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP: Irvine Kineas (c) vs winner of Van Vorstt/Metal Man match

TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP: Oerba Dia Vanille and Oerba Yun Fang (c) vs Quistis Trepe and Selphie Tilmitt

HARDCORE RUMBLE MATCHES: Both Women's and Men's Hardcore Titles on the line

ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH

(-_-)

AN: There it is! Remember to let me know what you guys think! I'll see ya l8r!


	4. FTW Week 3

FTW Week 3

AN: And I am BACK! Author's note and update on my OTHER stories will be at the bottom. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

*WARNING: THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE AFTER SPWA CHAPTER 6 BY GOODOLGEAR! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THAT CHAPTER AND DON'T WANT SPOILERS, READ IT FIRST! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!*

(-_-)

("Burn It To The Ground" by Nickelback plays as pyros explode onstage, signalling the start of FTW. The camera pans through the crowd, showing various signs held by fans, before coming to a stop at the announce table.)

"Hello everybody," Noel greeted in his usual happy tone, "and welcome to another week of FTW, LIVE from New Domino City! My name is Noel Kreiss!"

"And I am the Number One A**hole on Youtube, AlphaOmegaSin!" Alpha commented next to Noel.

"Tonight looks to be another exciting week for us," Noel said. "'Why?'you may ask? Well, tonight, we will have the OFFICIAL Contract Signing between Squall Leonhart and Jake Jackson for their World Heavyweight Champiomship match at Genesis!"

"That's not all," Alpha interjected, "because also tonight we have Breaking News! After an attack last week by the Slasher Sisters, Holly Storm has been granted a Six Woman Tag Team match at Genesis! She will be here later on tonight to reveal her partners!"

"Also, we have an update on Brian Van Vorst and Metal Man's match at Genesis," Noel said. "We can confirm that Metal Man HAS indeed won the Beat the Clock Challenge, which means he gets to pick the stipulation for the match. We will speak with Van Vorst later on to find out what that stipulation is. But first, we begin tonight's show with some singles action!"

("The Black Swan" by Story of the Year plays to cheers.)

RA: The following opening contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, Wildcard!

"We spoke with Wildcard earlier today," Noel said as Wildcard walked onstage, a playing card in his hand, as he walked down the ramp, giving high fives to the fans along the way, "about entering the Royal Rumble at Genesis!" The live feed then shrunk back to show a recorded video of Wildcard, a smile on his face, and a deck of cards in his hands, as he looked at the camera.

"The Royal Rumble match..." he began. "A match where numbers...and the luck of the draw...can easily determine your fate. Starts out one on one, but adds another person to the mix every ninety seconds. So many variables...so many possibilities...It's up in the air who will enter when...ANYTHING can happen, and it takes an incredible amount of luck and skill to survive to the end..." Wildcard grinned as he drew a card... "Heh...then again..." ...which he revealed as the Ace Of Spades. "...Luck is MY best quality..." The camera then switches back to normal as Wildcard waves to the crowd.

"Wildcard seems very confident about winning the Royal Rumble," Noel commented.

"While I agree that the Rumble match is all about where you enter," Alpha said, "I still don't think Wildcard has what it takes to win! Sure, luck is his stromg suit, but there are twenty-nine other men that you have to face! And you have NO IDEA who's gonna come out when!"

("10,000 Fists" by Disturbed plays to LOUD boos as Byron Masters comes out onstage."

RA: And his opponent, representing the Rookie Revolution, from Salt Lake City, Utah, Byron Masters!

"Now this guy, I'll admit," Alpha said as Byron made his way down the ramp, a scowl on hiis face as he ignored the fans. "He honedtly doesn't really impress me. I mean, sure he's RR, but honestly that confuses me. The guy hasn't won a match in a LONG time, ended up losing to Metal Man in SPWA, and he's HUGE! Nearly LESNAR sized..."

"...you seem to be in a more...reasonable mood tonight, Alpha..." Noel noted.

"Meh, give it a few minutes," Alpha said, shrugging, as Byron climbed into the ring, glaring at Wildcard, who was perched on the tuurnbuckle. "It'll pass soon..."

*bell rings*

Wildcard goes for a lock up, but Masters just grabs him and drives him into a corner, bringing his knee up into his gut. He pulls back a little, before driving the knee into him again, repeating the process several times before the ref finally got him to back off. As he did so, Wildcard nailed a kick to his thigh, softening his hamstrings up, before bouncing off the ropes, intending to go for a dropkick, but ate a clothesline instead! Byron covered, but only got a pne count, so he wrapped Wildcard in a headlock, trying to keep him grounded.

"Masters is doing a good job of neutralizing Wildcard," Noel commented.

"With how that guy likes to bounce around the ring, he better," Alpha replied. "If Masters wants to win this match and head into Genesis on a position note, he's gotta keep Wildcard grounded."

After a few moments, Wildcard started climbing to a vertical base, now on one knee. He started ramming his elbow into Byron's medsection, trying to create separation, but Masters simply grabbed him and gave him a headbutt for his troubles!

"Oof! Just as it looked like Wildcard was showing life, Masters quickly snuffs it back out!" Noel said.

Cover by Masters!

1!

Kickout!

Masters went back to the headlock, trying to cut off circulation to Wildcard's head. After a continued struggle, Wildcard finally returned to a vertical base, now on both feet this time, and gave Masters a kick to the knee! He grabbed Masters' face...and SMASHED him back with a Clawhold STO!

"YOWCH! Damn, that moves gotta hurt!" Noel winced.

"Masters is seeing stars now," Alpha added.

Cover by Wildcard!

1!

2!

Kickout!

"But it's gonna take more than that to stop this big guy!"

Wildcard stepped back, intending to go for a Superkick, as Byron rose to his knees...but Masters ducked underneath! Wildcard turned around, and Masters set him up on his shoulders, going for the Master Slam (F-5)...

"Uh-oh!" Noel exclaimed. "Byron's going for the Master Slam..."

...but Wildcard slipped off, landing behind him! He waited for Masters to turn around, before going for the Ace Of Spades (Jumping Cutter)...

"Now Wildcard's going for the Ace!" Alpha excllaimed.

...but Byron pushed him away! Wildcard bounced off the ropes...and right into a big boot from Masters!

"OH MAN! What a counter!" Noel winced.

"Wildcard may wanna check to see if he still has all of his teeth!" Alpha said back.

Cover by Masters!

1!

2!

Kickout!

Masters slapped the mat in frustration, yelling at Wildcard to stay dowm as he landed a few blows to his face. He then stood up, waiting for Wildcard to get up. As soon as he did, he lifted him onto one shoulder...and nailed a Running Powerslam!

"Running Powerslam!" Noel shouted.

"This one's gotta be over!" Alpha replied.

Cover by Masters!

1!

2!

Kickout!

"And again Wildcard refuses to stay down!" Noel exclaimed as Byron was now arguing with the ref, before walking over to the downed Wildcard...who wrapped him up in a small package!

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Small package!" Noel cried.

1!

2!

Kickout!

"Oh man, Wildcard almost had him there," Alpha said as Byron whirled around, about to go for a clothesline...but took a superkick instead!

"Oh man!" Noel cried as Byron fell flat on his back. "Did you see Byron's eyes roll into the back of his head?!"

"If he wasn't seeing stars before, he is now!" Alpha said as Wildcard walked over, looking like he was going for the pin...but rolled Masters over instead, before wrapping his legs up in a sharpshooter...AND APPLYING THE JOKER LOCK (Muta Lock)!

"JOKER LOCK!" Noel shouted. "Joker Lock Applied! Is Masters gonna tap?!"

"He's not far from the ropes!" Alpha replied. "He better crawl to them quick!"

Byron was doing just that, trying yo haul his huge frame, with Wildcard on top, towards the ropes...he reached out, a few few inches away...before finally grabbing them forcing the break!

"And he just BARELY got there!" Noel said.

Masters grabbed the ropes, using them as support to get to his feet. He then turned around, intent on getting payback...BUT GOT CAUGHT BY THE ACE OF SPADES!

"ACE OF SPADES!" Noel shouted.

"ACE OF SPADES CONNECTING!"

"Damn that move comes out of f*ckin' NOWHERE!" Alpha replied as Wildcard went for the cover.

1!

2!

3!

(bell rings as "The Black Swan" by Story of the year plays to cheers.)

RA: The winner of this match, Wildcard!

"And Wildcard picks up the win!" Noel said as Wildcard starts celebrating, while Byron juat rolls out of the ring and heads to the back. "He's looking pretty good heading into Sunday, don't you think?"

"I gotta admit, his chances might have increased," Alpha admitted, "but he said it himself, ANYTHING can happen, and you BETTER believe it will..."

The cameras switch to backstage, where Snow Villiers is watching the TV as Wildcard's match ends with a smirk.

"Heh, good for Wildcard," he said with a chuckle. "Guy like him will go pretty far in the Rumble match. But in the end, it'll be ME coming out on top!"

"I wouldn't count on that, Villiers..." a voice said, and Snow turned around...as Sasuke Uchiha walked up to him, glaring at him. "If anybody's gonna win that Rumble and main event Glory Road, it'll be ME, not some bumbling oaf who thinks playing hero is cool..."

"You know," Snow said, glaring down at Sasuke. "For a little kid, you talk a lot of trash... someone should probably put you in time out somewhere..."

"Tch, oh yeah? You forget, over in ACW, I beat Rogen Townsend, a GIANT. Compared to him, and ME, you're nothing..."

Snow narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "You willing to test that theory...?"

Sasuke didn't back down, simply glaring up at Snow. "ANYtime..." the segment ended with Sasuke and Snow glaring at each other, before the camera switched back to ringside.

"Wow...EVERYONE'S looking to make an impact and win the Rumble," Noel commented.

"If you ask me, Sasuke DEFINITELY has a much better chance at winning the Rumble that Snow," Alpha said back. "I mean, really?! THAT bumbling baffoon main eventing against Squall?!"

"...and we're BACK to the status quo..." Noel sighed.

"Special Ops" by Jim Johnston plays to boos as Karin appeared in the crowd.

RA: The following contest is scheduled for onefall! Introducing first, representing Taka, from the Hidden Grass Village in Japan, Karin!

"And here we go with THIS again..." Alpha groaned as Karin started walking down the aisle. "For God's sake, YOU'RE NOT THE F*CKIN' SHIELD!"

"Well, none the less, Karin will be competing in the Hardcore Rumble for the Women's Hardcore Championship this Sunday at Genesis," Noel said as Karin hopped over the barricade, before sliding into the ring, waiting opponent.

"Brick By Boring Brick" by Paramore plays to cheers as Rikku comes out, her Hardcore title around her waist.

RA: And her opponent, from the Bikanel Desert in Spira, she is the Women's Hardcore Champion, Rikku!

"Rikku has held the Women's Hardcore Title since its inception back at Aftershock in October," Noel informed as Rikku jogged excitedly, high fiving fans along the way. "GM Chaos created the title as a way for women to show that they are just as tough as the men. Rikku defeated Tira to win the title, and has since defended it in several Hardcore style matches, including a Last Woman Standing match against Paine."

"I know that Rikku's the champ and all," Alpha said while Rikku climbed into the ring. "But does she have to be so...PEPPY? I mean, it gets annoying after a while..."

"Well, it's who she is. I doubt she can just 'turn it off' or whatever..."

"Sometimes I wish I could just turn YOU off..." Alpha shot back shaking his head.

*bell rings*

Karin immediately went on offense, ramming her elbow into the side of Rikku's head, driving her into the corner. She started ramming her shoulder into Rikku's gut, before the ref pulled her back off Rikku. Karin started shouting at him, saying "Keep your hands off me!" before going to continue her assault, but Rikku coungered with a clothesline! She then grabbed Karin and nailed a Northern Lights suplex, before hitting a standing moonsault!

"Wow! Incredible athleticism shown by Rikku!" Noel said.

"Meh, it's pretty good..." Alpha said.

Cover by Rikku!

1!

2!

Kickout!

Rikku then wrenched the right arm of Karin, locking in an arm lock, trying to wear her down. Karin got back to he feet, and nailed a kick back into Rikku's gut. Karin went to bounce off the ropes for a clothesline, but Rikku caught it, holding her in reverse DDT position, and hitting a backbreaker-neckbreaker combo!

"Great counter by Rikku!" Noel said.

Cover by Rikku!

1!

2!

Kickout!

Rilku huffed a bit in frustration, but quickly got up. She waited for Karin to get up again, and when she was on her feet and bent over, Rikku bounced off the ropes and connected with a Fameseur (I hope that I spelled that right...)! Rather than go for the pin, however, Rikku pulled Karin near the ropes...and hopped on top...

"Uh oh! Rikku's looking to end this!" Noel said as she stood up, about to go for the Shooting Star Press...

...BUT WAS KNOCKED DOWN BY PAINE!

"WHAT THE-?! PAINE!" Noel shouted as the ref called for the DQ. "WHY IS SHE OUT HERE?!"

"Do I REALLY have to explain it every time?! It's called Making A Statement!" Alpha replied as Pain started stomping on Rikku as Karin rolled out of the ring. Paine then rolled out of the ring, dragging Rikku with her, before tossing her into the steel steps! She then looked under the ring, looking for a weapon, and pulled out a steel chair. Paine lifted it over her head and slammed it across Rikku's back! She did this several more times, putting several dents into the chair, before rolling Rikku back into the ring. Paine slid in, steel chair in hand, glaring at Rikku as she said off mic, "This Sunday...Genesis...You LOSE that title..." she then dropped the chair onto the mat, before picking Rikku up...but Rikku started to fight back, throwing lefts and right at Paine!

"And Rikku's fighting back!" Noel exclaimed, as Rikku brought her knees up into Paine's gut, driving her to her knees over the steel chair. Rikku went to bounce off the ropes, going for another Famesuer...but Paine dodged! Rikku turned around, ready to fight back...AND RAN RIGHT INTO THE PKO ONTO THE CHAIR!

"PKO! PKO ONTO THE CHAIR!" Alpha shouted as Paine got up, glaring down at Rikku as she held her neck. "Now THAT'S how you make a statement!"

"Is this the scene for Sunday?! Will we see a NEW Women's Hardcore Champion in Paine?!" Noel exclaimed.

"I'm putting MY money on it!" Alpha replied as we head to commercials, the camera showing Paine posing over the fallen Rikku.

(-_-)

We come back from commercials as the camera shows Bekka bacl stage, mic in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Brian Van Vorst," she said as Brian walked up, a serious expression on his face for once. "Brian, last week, you competed in a Pick You Poison Beat the Clock Challenge with Metal Man of SPWA. Now, as we heard earlier, Metal Man beat the time you set, and so -"

"And so he gets to pick the stipulation for our match at Genesis," Van Vorst interrupted. "Sorry Bekka, but I'm not really happy right now. You see, I've just found out that the match we've been set to have...will be a 2 out of 3 Falls Count Anywhere Match. Now normally, I wouldn't have a problem with that. But this is Metal Man we're talking about. He's been jealous that I beat him, just because he didn't agree with the ref in our last match when I grabbed those ropes. So he's using this match so I CAN'T use a rope break! Well guess what, Metal Man?!" Van Vorst said, now glaring at the camera. "It's not gonna help! I'm STILL gonna beat you! Not just once, but TWICE! And then, later that night, I'll beat Irvine and become the NEW...Intercontinental Champion. And then you, Metal Man...*gets up close to the camera with a smirk* ...can Take A PERMANENT Vacation..." he then walked off, smirk still visible.

"So it'll be Van Vorst VS Metal Man I

A 2/3 Falls Cout Anywhere Match," Noel said, "with the winner facing Irvine Kinneas for the Intercontinental Championship."

"We just HEARD that, nimrod..." Alpha said, rolling his eyes. "Geez, you're worse than Michael Cole!"

"My Curse" by Killswitch Engage plays to MASSIVE cheers as Holly Storm comes out, a serious expression on her face.

RA: Ladies and Gentlemen, Holly Storm!

"Here we go!" Noel said as Holly made her way down to the ring. "It's time to reveal who Holly has chosen as her tag team partners against The Slasher Sisters at Genesis!"

"I'm very interested to see who she's picked," Alpha said. "This rivalry between Holly and those three has lasted for over two years. They've put her into the hospital on several occasions..."

Holly grabbed a mic from the ringside crew, before looking out at the crowd with a serious expression. She took her time, before raising the mic and speaking...

"...for those of you here tonight," she began, "and those watching who don't know who I am or what's been happening here in FTW...allow me to shed some light on this situation." She took a seat, sitting crosslegged, and continued. "I grew up in St. Louis, Missouri, always wanting to become a wrestler. I watched girls like Lita, Trrish Stratus, and several others in WWE. I also watch greats like Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and others like them in the FWM...however when I got started, I was supposed to be some sleezy, flimsy, skirt-wearing 'Diva' that was only supposed to look good and prance around ina bikini..." She rubbed her face, trying to forget that part of her life. "I knew I didn't want that, so I left. Had a few struggles, but eventually I made a lot of progress. Fast forward to three years ago. I signed my first contract with FTW, officially fulfilling my dream of becoming a professional wrestler. I had tons of great matches against some great women, such as Mikasa Ackerman, Yuna, and of course my good friend, Sakura Haruno..." The crowd cheered at the mention of these names, growing louder at the mention of Sakura. Holly smirked, winking at the camera, before retuning to her serious look. "...then, one day, I was attacked. Three women assaulted me from behind, for no reason, and left me laying in the back. They would later come to call themselves The Slasher Sisters, Sasha, Jessica and Alexa. When asked why they did it...they simply shrugged it off. To this day, I have no clue why they enjoy making my life hell..." She sighed, rubbing her face. "Then a few months later, I was attacked again. This time, I was put in the hospital, something that would happen twice more, the most recent time being because of a torn ACL." She rubbed her left knee, wincing at the memory, before glaring at the camera. "And still...no answer. Fast forward to last week, I come back, make a HUGE statement against the Women's Champion...and get attacked again." Holly glared at the mat, remembering all those times that she was attacked. She then looked at the camera, fiery determination showing. "Well, this time I don't CARE about answers. This time, I'm gonna FIGHT!" She stood up as the crowd cheered. "THIS time, I'm gonna kick ass now and ask questions later, because I'm THROUGH being your little punching bag!" She looked around the arena, glaring the whole time. "I know you're out there...and I know you can here me..." She then held her arm out. "...and I know I'm not waiting anymore...so get out here and LETS DO THIS!" She threw down the mic, looking around as ghe crowd cheered.

"I'm not sure this is wise by Holly..." Noel said. "She's outnumbered, so it's dangerous for her..."

"I agree," Alpha said. "Holly may end up in the hopital again after this..."

Hollt continued looking around, shouting out for the three to come out when suddenly...

"Psychosocial" by Slipknot plays to LOUD boos.

"Here we go!" Noel cried as Sahsa, Jessica and Alexa appeared in the crowd, grinning at Holly in the ring. Holly stood her ground, glaring at the three.

"She wanted a fight!" Alpha added as the three made their way down the aisle. "And she's gonna get one! Ask and you shall receive!"

The three jumped over the barricade, eyeing Holly like a piece of meat, before surrounding the ring. Holly simply glared at them, waiting for something to happen as they climbed onto the apron...

And then...

"Tears Don't Fall" by Bullet For My Valentine plays to a BIG pop.

"Wait a minute!" Noel said as ROXANNE STONE ran down the ramp and slid into the ring! "Roxanne Stone! A member of UWE's Hardcore Foundation! Holly's got BACKUP!"

"You're not kidding! Oh, man!" Alpha exclaimed as Holly and Roxanne went back to back in the ring, while The Slasher Sisters paused, glaring at this, but not moving back.

"But Holly and Roxanne are still outnumbered!" Noel said. "They're gonna have to-"

"A Stranger I Remain" by Jamie Christopherson plays to MASSIVE cheers.

"OH YEAH!" Alpha shouted as sprinting towards the ring was...SHADOW FROM SPWA!

"OH YEAH IS RIGHT!" Noel exclaimed as Shadow slid into the ring, glaring daggers at the Slasher Sisters. "Shadow from SPWA! Talk about BACKUP!"

Jessica and Alexa looked to Sasha, who was glaring at the three in the ring. Shadow stepped up and, with a small smirk, said off mic, "...cmon...Make a move..." Sasha, seeing now wasn't the time, simply smirked and replied with "...Well played, girls...well played..." before she Jessica and Alexa hopped down, causing the crowd to boo.

"And the Slasher Sisters deciding to regroup!" Noel said as the three backed away.

"They're just biding their time," Alpha said. "But one thing's for sure, this is gonna be a flat out FIGHT at Genesis!"

We head to commercials as Holly, Roxanne and Shadow glare at The Slasher Sisters, who simply glared back, though Sasha was still smirking.

(-_-)

We come back from commercials, now in the backstage area, to see Ksic once again with his head down, a new beanie on his head.

"Hello, hello CockadoodleDOOS!" he said, trying to soumd like a rooster, but failing miserably. "...Honestly...I don't know why- I just- that was what I thought of...anyway, I've got another interview for you today, so lets jump right into it! Please welcome my guest, The Rated-R Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki!" The crowd cheered as Ichigo walked into view smirking. "First of all, Ichigo, welcome to FTW. I gotta ask man, you've made your mark in UWE, WWE Animated, ACW...what made you decide to sign with FTW?"

"Well, to put it simply," Ichigo said, "I'm here looking for one thing: Opportunity. I've won just about every title over at UWE. I'm one of the biggest stars over on Animated. Hell, I'm going to freakin' WAR with Jason Krueger at ACW Reign in Blood. And I accomplished all of that because I saw an opportunity, grabbed it by the balls, and took advantage. So, when I get a call from Chaos, asking if I wanted to sign...well, I saw yet ANOTHER opportunity, one that I plan to take advantage of as well..."

"Last week, you made a HUGE impact in your debut," Ksic went on to say, "winning a gauntlet match to be able to select your own number of entry into the Hardcore Rumble. Any hints on which spot you're gonna choose?"

"Heh, I'm not the Ultimate Opportunist for nothing, Ksic," Ichigo replied, smirk growing wider. "So I'm pretty sure everyone knows THAT answer already without me saying...but I will say this... there's a reason I'm so successful in UWE, and at Genesis...well, everyone better look out, cause I'll have a Spear waiting for them." He then turns around to walk off...but gets stopped by Naruto, smirking at Ichigo with the Hardcore Title on his shoulder. Ksic chose this moment to quietly leave, mouthing "BEANIE HEAD SMASH!" to the camera before "slamming" his head down behind Ichigo.

"Heh, confident as always, eh, Ichigo?" Naruto chuckled. "Glad to see that hasn't changed a bit."

Ichigo smirked right back at him. "Well, I didn't get to where I'm at now by lacking confidence, Naruto," Ichigo replied. His expression then turned serious for a moment. "Just remember, we may be friends, but at Genesis, it's every man for himself. And you better believe that I'm gonna bring the fight, so you better bring it, too..."

"Oh, I'm gonna bring it alright. Believe it!" Naruto responded, expression just as serious, before gaining a cocky smirk. "You just make sure YOU don't mess up, Kurosaki...otherwise I'M gonna take advantage of that opportunity..." He then walked away, leaving Ichigo alone, glaring at Naruto before letting out a chuckle, before turning around...and coming face to face with Ryan Jameson, who was giving him a fierce glare.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?!" Ryan snarled. "Last week was MY moment, and you had to swoop in and STEAL it from me! I should have WON that match-"

"Then why DIDN'T you?" Ichigo interrupted in a cold tone. "Y'know, for a guy in the RR, I gotta be honest...you're kinda lame. I mean, you choked against Naruto at Last Resort, I beat you last week...when was the last time you won ANYTHING?" Ichigo just shook his head. "Come talk to me when you do something worth my time..." Ichigo then goes to walk off...but RYAN KNOCKS HIM DOWN FROM BEHIND, SRAINING PUNCHES DOWN ON ICHIGO AS THE TWO BRAWL! Ichigo eventually is able to get up and starts fighting back! Ichigo grabs him by the back of the neck and sends him into some backstage equipment, before raining punches on his face. Ryan shoves him off, before punching Ichigo HARD across the face, BUSTING his lip open! Ichigo looks at him with wild eyes, and charges at him again...only for security and referees to finally come and separate the two! They try to get after each other again, yelling and cursing at each other, before eventually being hauled off in seperate directions.

"Man," Noel said as the camera switches back to the announcers desk at ringside. "I think Ryan may have bitten off more than he can chew on this one. Ichigo isn't in UWE for picking DAISIES after all..."

"I say ley 'em fight!" Alpha said with a grin. "They wanna fight, so let 'em! That's what we DO here at FTW! We FIGHT!"

"...you stole that line from JBL..." Noel deadpanned.

"What?! He doesn't use it anymore!" Alpha complained.

As Noel glared at Alpha, "Jazz Stinger" by Jim Johnston started playing to cheers as Sophia Thompson walked out onstage.

RA: The following women's contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Florence, Alabama, Sophia Thompson!

"Another member of the Thompson family," Noel noted as Sophia walked down the ramp, waving to the crowd. "Sophia has had a few shots at the title-"

"BUT has come up short every time!" Alpha interjected. "Seriously, why the Hell are we allowing Hillbillies from Bum-F*ck Alabama here anyway?!"

"...you DO know that Chaos is FROM Alabama...right?"

THAT shut Alpha up, and so he just pulled oug his phone and proceeded to ignore everything else. Meanwhile, Sophia had climbed into the ring, raising her hands in the air reminiscent of Natalya, and waited on her opponent.

("Hero" by Skillet plays to loud cheering as Serah walks onstage."

RA: And her opponent, from Bodhum, Cocoon, Serah Farron!

"Serah Farron has herself a date with destiny this Sunday at Genesis,"Noel said as Serah high fived the fans. "She takes on Rinoa for the Women's Championship! And the best part is that Serah has the home field advantage!"

"You know," Alpha said, looking up fron his phone, "the term 'homefield advantage' is so misleading to me! I mean, just because Genesis is in Bodhum DOESN'T mean that Serah will win for sure! I mean, she won't win either way, but hometowns don't make a difference to me." And with that, Alpha returned to his phone as Serah climbed into the ring, nodding to Sophia as the two shook hands in respect.

*bell rings*

Serah and Sophia lock up, the latter wrapping the former's arm behind her back. Serah swung her elbow back, but Sophia ducked and bounced off the ropes. She went for a hip toss, but Serah held on, countering with her own! Serah kicked Sophia across the back, followed by one to her chest. She repeated this a few times, before bouncing off the ropes, and nailed a dropkick to the face that got a onecount. She then laid Sophia on her stomach, before driving her knee into Sophia's back, applying a rear chin lock as well. She kept this up for a while, before Sophia eventually got up and drove her foot back into Serah's knee, forcing her to let go. Sophia then bounced off the ropes and hiit a dropkick to Serah's knee!

"Sophia's softening up that knee," Noel said, as Alpha just grunted.

Sophia went for the pin, hooking the hurt leg, but only got a two count. She then got up and grabbed the leg, before falling bakc with a leg DDT as Serah erithed in pain! She drove her own knee into it, softening it up more for her submission move. Serah, meanwhile, tried to fight out of it, slamming her fist into Sophia's leg. Sophia merely drove it in more, before suddenly standing up and kicking Serah HARD in the chest!

"Ouch! A vicious kick to the midsection!" Noel said.

Cover by Sophia!

1!

2!

Kickout!

Sophia glared at Serah, trying to will the pinkette to stay down. Standing up, she walked around and putting her foot on Serah's injured leg, before jumping up for a knee drop...only for Serah to roll out of the way! Sophia gripped her leg in pain as Serah used the ropes to stand. Sophia got to her feet as well and Serah took advantage, knocking her back down with a clothesline! Sophia got up, and Serah knocked her down again! Serah bounced off the ropes and Sophia went for her own clothesline, only for Serah to duck underneath, grab her arm, and twist Sophia around into a spinning neckbreaker! Serah covered, but only got a two count. Serah slapped the mat in frustration, befoore weakly standing up, waiting for Sophia to stand. She did so stumbling, and Serah turned her around and lifted her onto her shoulders...

"Ub oh! Serah's looking for Starseeker!" Noel exclaimed.

...but Serah collapsed with Sophia on top! Sophia went for the cover!

1!

2!

Serah got the shoulder up!

"But Serah's knee is too weak! She couldn't hold her up!"

Sophia, seeing her chance, grabbed Serah's leg, twisting around before grabbing the other leg...and applying the Alabama Lock (Figure Four)!

"Alabama Lock! It's locked in tight is Serah gonna tap?!"

"Cmon, Pinky, tap!" Alpha suddenly said, now paging attention. "Show everyobe why you WON'T beat Rinoa Sunday!"

"...not interested, eh?" Noel quipped, eyebrow raised with a smirk.

"F*ck you!"

Serah was screaming in pain, her leg twisted up. Sophia glared at Serah, yelling at her, "Tap! Tap out! C'mon Serah, TAP!" Serah, however, refused to give up, crawling to the ropes to break the hold. She reached a far as she could...almost there...Serah grabs the ropes!

"And Serah reaches the ropes to force the break!" Noel said as the ref counted for Sophia to break the hold, which she reluctantly does. Serah however, stays on the ground, favoring her knee, and Sophia grabbed her and pulled her into tge middle of the ring, going for another Alabama Lock...but Serah pushes her to the corner and, as quickly as possible, stands up and runs at her...and KNOCKS her in the chin with her good knee!

"And Serah hits the running knee!" Noel said as Serah pulled the dazed Sophia into a clothesline, before climbing through the ropes and up to the top rope. "And Serah's looking to go high risk!"

"If this hits, it's game over!" Alpha cried as Serah stood shakily. She watched her opponent, making sure she could hit it, before leaping off...and connecting with the 450 Splash!

"450! 450 connects!" Noel shouted.

"This one's over, folks!" Alpha said as Serah went for the cover. "Sophia Thompson, Ms. Hillbilly...

1! "...Get..."

2! "...The Hell..."

Kickout!

"...Out Of- OH COME ON!"

"It isn't over yet!" Noel exclaimed as Serah argued with the ref, before going to pick Sophia up...and wound up in a Small Package!

1!

2!

Kickout!

Sophia shot to her feet, and grabbed Serah as she rose up, holding her in the Argentine Rack...

"Oh boy, she's going for it!" Noel cried.

"She's going for the Florence Driver (Psycho Driver)..." Alpha added.

...but Serah slipped off and landed behind Sophia!

"Hold up! She got off!"

Sophia spun around...and Serah grabbed her onto het shoulders...AND NAILED THE STARSEEKER!

"STARSEEKER! Starseeker FINALLY connects!" Noel cried.

"And with the bad knee too!" Alpha shouted as Serah clutched said knee while she went for the cover. "THIS time I got it! Sophia Thompson..."

1! "...Get..."

2! "...The Hell..."

3! "...Outta Here!"

(bell rings as "Hero" by Skillet plays.)

RA: Here is your winner, Serah Farron!

"And an impressive victory by Serah Farron!" Noel said as Serah raised her arm in victory, the ref holding ghe other up, before kneeling next to Sophia and patting her shoulder, saying off mic, "Gave me a good one. Good match!" Sophia just smirked up at her, saying bavk tiredly, "I'll get you next time...but yeah, same to you." Serah then stood, before offefing her hand, which Sophia took as Serah helped her up.

"And a great show of sportsmanship showed by the number one contender to the Women's Championship!" Noel said as the two shook hands, before Sophia left to give Serah her celebration time.

"She may have won this time," Alpha said, "but I have a feeling things will be different tjis Sunday at Genesis!"

We fade to commercials as Serah continues her celebrating.

(-_-)

We return from commercials...as the screen is totally black. Absolutely nothing can be seen...until suddenly a dim light shines down...onto a wooden rocking chair, sitting completely still...until a voice, almost whispering, says...

"...what is it...that you fear most...?"

...suddenly the chair starts moving, rocking back and forth as if on its own, as the voice continues...

"...everyone fears something...even the largest of beasts...can fear the smallest of things...whether it is logical or not doesn't matter...for fear...is inescapable." A dark chuckling is heard. "...I know...what you fear..." suddenly a shadowy figure, just barely noticeable, appears...as the buzzing of bees can be heard...as the voice returns, but this time says with a low, snarling tone... "...and I will EXPOSE it...!" Suddenly just a squickly as it came, the shadow disappears as the chair stops moving, instantly becoming still...but the buzzing of bees is still heard for a few moments until the camera fades to black...

The view comes back to ringside, showing a desk now in the ring, a piece of paper with a pen on top of it sitting in the middle. Chaos also stands in the ring, one hand in his pocket, the other holding a mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said, gaining cheers from the crowd. "It is now time for the Official Contract Signing for the World Heavyweight Championship match between current champion Squall Leonhart, and the Challenger, Jake Jackson." The crowd cheered louder at Jake being mentioned. "Now while normally this wouldn't be necessary, as these things could take place behind closed doors, I felt it was important that both parties showed that they are aware of thr stipulations in place for this match. We'll get to that in a moment, but first, please welcome the challenger, from Chicago, Illinois, Jake "The Enigmatic Nightmare" Jackson!

"Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold plays as Jake walks out to loud cheers, wearing his usual jacket with his street attire. He walked down the ramp, a stoic expression shown, before climbing the steps and into the ring.

"Jake Jackson, the former World Heavyweight Champion, cannot be happy right now," Noel said. "Last week, he and Fang lost their mixed Tag Team Match, meaning Squall gets his own stipulation added to this match."

"Oh, WAH! Let 'im cry!" Alpha snapped. "Squall eas just trying to make things FAIR! Jackson shouldn't even HAVE this match in the first place!"

Jake merely nodded to Chaos, before taking his seat at one side of the table. Chaos responded in kind before bringing the mic back up.

"And introducing his opponent this Sunday, the Full Throttle Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion, Squall Leonhart!"

"Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage plays to LOUD boos as Squall makes his way out to the ring, with Rinoa in tow, his World Title Belt on his shoulder, and a stoic expression on his face as he walked down the ramp, ignoring the crowd as he first helped Rinoa climb the steps and into the ring, before doing so himself.

"Now see? Look at that!" Alpha said. "THAT is a TRUE gentleman! Helping the lady in first THEN following after! What class!"

Noel simply shook his head silently.

Squall let Rinoa take the seat on his side, opting to stand, and waited for Chaos to begin.

"Now before we actually get started," Chaos said, "I just wanted to be sure that both parties understand and agree to the stipulations in place." He first looked to Jake. "Jake, last week, you and Fang, REGARDLESS of how it happened, lost to Squall and Quistis, thus allowing Squall to add the stipulation that should you lose at Genesis, you will no longer be allowed a one on one match for the World Heavyweight Championship as long as Squall is champion. Do you understand?" Jake looked at Chaos with a narrowed gaze, before reluctantly nodding. "Good." He then looked to Squall. "Squall, a couple of-"

"I KNOW what happened a couple of weeks ago!" Squall interrupted, now scowling at Chaos. "And I know the stipulation, I get DQed or counted out, I lose my title. I ALSO know you'll be there, too, so..." Squall then reaches down and grabs the pen, before flipping the contract open and quickly signing his name. "There! I've signed the damned thing! Now do us ALL a favor and LEAVE." He then glared at Jackson. "I have a few things I wanna say to him..."

"Squall's looking like he's about to blow a gasket," Noel said. "But I don't think stepping to the boss is a good idea..."

"HA! I love it!" Alpha replied. "Go on, Champ! Put that BIASED bastard in his place!"

Chaos glared at Squall, and was about to retort, but Jake spoke up, still glaring at Squall. "Let me handle it, Chaos," he said, "I got some things to say too, so go on...I can handle this..." After a few moments, Chaos gave a reluctant nod, placed his mic down, and stepped between the ropes and out of the ring.

"Good," Squall said, watching Chaos leave, before looking back at Jackson. "Now then...lemme just ask you..." he leaned past Rinoa, getting close to Jackson as he spoke. "...who the HELL do you think you are? Thinking just because you're all 'Buddy-Buddy' with the boss so he'll give you anything, that you'll actually have a SHOT at beating me Sunday? Let me remind you...I BEAT YOU at Aftershock for this title! I've survived Triple Threat matches, a STEEL CAGE... And Last Resort was supposed to be YOUR last hurrah...but NO..." Squall Sneered as he continued in a mocking tone. "Mr. 'Nightmare' was upset that he couldn't get the job done, so he went CRYING to DADDY like a sore loser! WELL GUESS WHAT, JACKSON?! After this you don't GET anymore handouts! Because you won't GET another shot! And when I'm through with you, I'm gonna headline Glory Road with a SUCCESSFUL Title defense! I am the-"

"In the words of The Ayatollah himself, Squall , will you PLEASE! SHUT THE HELL! UP!" Jake shouted, standing up as he glared at Squall in the eye. "My GOD man! Do you ask for POINTERS while in doggy with Mario?!" The crowd "OOOOOOOOOHH"ed at this insult, which made Squall glare HATEFULLY at Jackson.

"DAMN! That one burned all the way over here!" Noel laughed.

"That wasn't FUNNY, you assh*le!" Alpha cried indignantly. "How DARE he insult our World Champion. AND the SOON-TO-BE Hall Of Famer, too!"

Jake went on without missing a beat. "You were right about one thing, Squall, you did beat me at Aftershock for the World Title. Fair and square. I won't deny that...but that was BY FAR the LAST time you won that yourself! Ever since, it's either been one of your little LAPDOGS, Zell and Irvine, BAILING you out, or getting DQed or running away! And now that that's taken away, you're suddenly aware that you have NO WAY of winning, because you can't get bailed out this time! You have to stand and FIGHT! And I assure you, I'm gonna ENJOY beating the living HELL outta you! After all, unlike you..." Jake leans forward a bit, making sure to get in Squall's face. "...I don't have others fight FOR me... LIKE A B*TCH!"

Squall, having had enough, PUNCHED JAKE RIGHT IN THE MOUTH! Jake leaped over the table, and the two started brawling on the ring mat!

"AND HERE WE GO!" Noel cried. "We KNEW thing might get ugly, and THE HAVE!"

"Dammit! Somevody call security!" Alpha cried. "Pull that maniac off Tge champ!"

Pretty soon, the entire locker room flooded the ring, trying to break the two up. Snow, Irvine, Wildcard, Naruto, Ichigo and several others could be seen, even a few from the developmental branch.

"And the locker room comes out to separate these two!" Noel exclaimed as Ichigo is seen walking from Jake's corner across the ring to Squall's, the table having been knocked outside. "And I think finally things have-OH MAN!"

Suddenly, Squall throws a punch, which catches Ichigo square in the face! Ichigo glares at the mat, holding his face, before glaring at Squall...AND CHARGING AT HIM, THROWING PUNCHES EVERYWHERE! SEVERAL OF THE OTHERS WERE HIT AS WELL, SO THEY TRIED TO EITHER GET AT HIM OR PULL HIM OFF, UNTIL FINALLY ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE AND THE WHOLE FTW LOCKER ROOM IS BRAWLING!

"ICHIGO GOT KNOCKED BY THAT LOOSE PUNCH! AND NOW EVERYONE'S FIGHTING EACH OTHER!" Noel shouted. "SHADES OF THE HARDCORE AND ROYAL RUMBLE MATCHES THIS SUNDAY!"

"IT'S ABSOLUTE CHAOS OUT HERE!" Alpha shouted.

The show ends as everyone continues brawling, before the screen fades to black

(-_-)

QUICK RESULTS:

Wildcard def. Byron Masters

Rikku def. Karin by DQ

Holly Storm revealed Roxanne Stone and Shadow as her Tag Team partners for Genesis vs The Slasher Sisters

Serah Farron def. Sophia Thompson

Contract Signing went straight to hell (DUH! XP)

MATCH CARD FOR GENESIS:

1. Brian Van Vorst VS Metal Man (2/3 Falls Count Anywhere)

2. Hardcore Rumble for Men's Hardcore Championship

3. Women's Championship - Rinoa (c) VS Serah Farron

4. Tag Team Championship - Fang and Vanille (c) VS Quistis Trepe and Selphie Tilmitt

5. Holly Storm, Roxanne Stone and Shadow VS The Slasher Sisters (Six Woman Tag Match)

6. Intercontinental Championship - Irvine Kinneas VS Brian Van Vorst

7. Hardcore Rumble for Women's Hardcore Championship

8. World Heavyweight Championship - Squall Leonhart (c) VS Jake "The Enigmatic Nightmare" Jackson

9. Royal Rumble

(-_-)

AN: AND I'M DONE! FINALLY! Lemme know what you think! Reviews keep me going!


	5. Genesis PT 1

Genesis PT 1

AN: And here we go! First part of Genesis! I'd like to send a special thanks to GoodOlGear for allowing me to use Metal Man again in this chapter. Hope it looks good to ya, man! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

(-_-)

"Come With Me Now" by The Kongos plays over the loudspeakers as red and blue pyros explode on stage, which is set up with a giant circular Titantron with barbed wire wrapped around the outside, and similar 'Trons on each side. The camera then pans across the crowd, showing them holding various signs, before coming to rest at the announcer's table, where Noel Kreiss and AlphaOmegaSin were seated.

"Good evening everyone! Welcome to Full Throttle Wrestling's first Pay-Per-View of the year - a night where journeys begin and dreams become reality - appropriately named Genesis!" Noel said, smiling to the camera. "We are coming to you LIVE from Bodhum, Cocoon! My name is Noel Kreiss-"

"And I am the Number One Assh*le on Youtube, AlphaOmegaSin!" Alpha said with a cocky smirk. "Forget about AVGN and the Nostalgia Critic! You can EAT YOUR HEART OUT!"

"...didn't Chaos tell you to STOP advertising your channel...?" Noel asked with a raised brow.

"No one asked YOU, D*ckweed!"

"...anyway, we've got a ton of action for you guys tonight! Bodhum's own Serah Farron will take on Rinoa for the Women's Championship!"

"As I said before, hometowns have NOTHING to do with a title match!" Alpha said. "I have FULL confidence that Rinoa will be retaining her title tonight!"

"Also tonight, we have the FIRST annual Hardcore Rumble Matches, each for the Hardcore and Women's Hardcore Championships respectively!"

"We also have Holly Storm teaming with Roxanne Stone and Shadow to take on the Slasher Sisters! And if we know this rivalry - which we DO - this one is just gonna be one massive FIGHT!"

"Also among our matches tonight is the Intercontinental Championship, with Irvine Kinneas defending his title!" Noel informed. "And his opponent...well, we're about to find that out right NOW!"

*bell rings*

RA: The following contest...is a 2/3 Falls Count Anywhere Match to determine the Number One Contender for the Intercontinental Championship! Now, in this match, there are no count outs and no disqualifications. The only way to win is to score 2 pinfalls or submissions.

"Blinded in Chains" by Avenged Sevenfold plays to MASSIVE boos as Metal Man steps on stage, a big smirk on his face as he ignored every fan on his way down the ramp.

RA: Introducing first, representing SPWA, Metal Man!

"This issue between Metal Man and Brian Van Vorst has become so personal, it's crossed into OUR company," Noel said as Metal Man climbed up the steel steps, stopping to look out at the crowd as he motioned for the IC belt, saying off mic "That title's coming to me! Vorst learns tonight that NO ONE makes a mockery of me!" before climbing into the ring and raising his arms.

"And tonight, Metal Man PROVES that Vorst doesn't have what it takes to be champion!" Alpha added.

Metal Man then leaned against the ropes, glaring at the entrance as he waits for his opponent.

"Almost Easy" by Avenged Sevenfold plays as aqua blue lights flash around the arena. Brian Van Vorst steped on stage, fist raised to the crowd, before slamming his fist down into his open palm, setting off blue pyros, before walking down the ramp and high-fiving fans.

RA: And his opponent, from Prescott, Arizona, Brian Van Vor-

METAL MAN SLID OUT OF THE RING AND CHARGED AT VORST BEFORE THE RING ANNOUNCER COULD FINISH! Vorst saw him coming and ducked the clothesline headed for him, and the two immediately started brawling as the ref called for the bell to ring and slid out after them, getting the match officially under way!

"And Metal Man wasting little time! And this match is on!" Noel exclaimed.

Vorst nailed a punch to Metal Man's gut, before nailing a kick to his leg, trying to weaken it. Metal Man grabbed it in pain, and Vorst went for another kick, but Metal Man caught his leg, and knocked him down with a clothesline. He then grabbed Vorst by the hair, bringing him to his feet, only to toss him into the barricade! He then started stomping Vorst against the barricade, pushing his foot into his throat and choking him. He then let up, only to grab Vorst by his hair and SLAM his head against the padding!

"And Metal Man's taken complete control of this match," Noel said. "You can tell just how much he wants to embarrass him!"

"Well can you BLAME him?!" Alpha snapped. "Metal Man has been waiting for this, and he's gonna take his time and take him apart piece by piece!"

Indeed Metal Man was, as he had now gone to the ring, looking under the apron for a weapon to use...and pulled out a Kendo Stick.

"Uh oh..." Alpha grinned. "Here come the toys!"

Metal Man stalked Vorst, waiting for him to get on his hands and knees...before SMACKING the stick across his back! Vorst grimaced as he arched his back in pain, as he tried to get away on his knees, eventually getting to his feet. Metal Man simply followed him around the ring, slapping the stick across any skin visible. Finally, Metal Man went for another near the announce table, aiming for the ribs...and Vorst catches it with his arm, glaring HATE at Metal Man! Metal Man tried to yank it out, but Vorst held tight, before YANKING on it, pulling Metal Mann forward. Vorst kicked him in the gut, before hooking his arm...and hitting a Fisherman's Suplex onto the padded floor! Metal Man arched in pain, and Vorst goes for the first cover, but only manages to get a one count. He then gets up and looks around...before spotting the Kendo stick.

"And I think Vorst is looking for a little payback!" Noel exclaimed.

"Oh man, this isn't gonna be pleasant!" Alpha said. "Cmon, Metal Man, get up!"

Metal Man did in fact get up, rising onto his knees...only to get smack by the kendo stick! Crying out in pain, he tried to escape from Vorst, only to be followed by Vorst, who rained blow after blow across Metal Man's back. Finally, Metal Man had enough. Turning around he grabbed the kendo stick, yanked it out of Vorst's hands... and SNAPPED it in two over his knee!

"Whoa! I think Metal Man's pissed now..." Noel said.

"Well, lemme hit YOU with a kendo stick over and over, and we'll see if YOU like it!" Alpha snapped.

Vorst charged at Metal Man, but swas met with am elbow to the chin, stunning him momentarily...before Metal Man grabbed his arm and Irish Whipped him into the steel ring post! He bounced off skull first, and ended up spinning into a kick to the gut from Metal Man, who got him into Suplex position...and hit a Front Suplex across the barricade, leaving him to hang there! Metal Man then backed up, lining up with Vorst's head and torso...before nailing a VICIOUS High Running Knee to Vorst's Face, sending him into the crowd!

"OUCH! High Running Knee to the FACE!" Noel winced. "That's gonna leave a mark..."

"HAHA! I love it!" Alpha cried. "Show him what your made of, Metal Man!"

"...uh...Metal?" Noel said, smirking.

"F*CK YOU, Smartass!"

Metal Man hopped over the barricade, standing over Vorst with a smirk, before lazily going for the cover.

1!

...

2!

...

Vorst kicked out!

"And Metal Man STILL doesn't have the first fall!" Noel said as Metal man slapped the floor in frustration. He then got up and grabbed an empty steel chair, waiting for Vorst to get up...Vorst got on one knee...and DUCKED the swing by Metal Man! Metal Man turned back around...Vorst goes for a superkick BUT MISSES! He turned back around...and got NAILED BY A SUPERKICK BY METAL MAN!

"And Metal Man hits his OWN Superkick!" Alpha cried. "And here's the cover! First fall at stake!"

Metal Man covers...

1!

...

2!

...

Vorst gets the shoulder up!

"But Vorst CONTINUES to keep going!" Noel cried. "He's not gonna go down that easily!"

"Even so, he's not looking so good right now..." Alpha replied. "I'd say Msetal Man's got him right where he wants him..."

Indeed it seemed that way, as Metal Man quickly rose to his feet, stomping on Vorst's midsection as he did so. He then picked up the steel chair, glaring at Vorst as he tried to get up. Once Vorst was on all fours, Metal Man lifted the chair over his head...and SLAMMED it across Vorst's back! Vorst arched his back, a look of pain evident on his face, before falling back to hands and knees, trying to crawl away from Metal Man...who simply followed him over to the barricade and SLAMMED it across his back again! Vorst cried out in pain as he used the barricade to stand, leaning against it as Metal Man lifted the chair once more...but MISSED the head shot, slamming against the barricade as Vorst ducked underneath. Metal Man Spun around, and Vorst sent him back over with a clothesline! Both men tumbled over, and Vorst quickly stood up, with help from the ring apron, and wlinbed onto it. Metal Man stumbled as he stood, before turning around...AND PUNCHING VORST IN THE RIBS AS HE TRIED FOR A DOUBLE AXE HANDLE!

"And Metal Man, with ANOTHER great counter!" Noel said. "He's effectively negated everything Vorat has done! Everytime he gets a little momentum going, Metal Man QUICKLY sbuffs it out!"

"This is a guy who was made a FOOL of by Vorst," Alpha commented. "Vorst kept talking about "Chilling" and "Take a Vacation"...SEE WHERE THAT GETS YOU, YA DAMN HIPPY?!"

Metal Man grabs Vorst and picks him up, before driving him HARD back first into the ring apron. He then grabbed him by the hair, dragging him around to another side of thhe ring, before grabbing his arm...and Irish Whipling him into the Steel Steps- NO Vorst jumps over them! Metal Man just looked pissed at this, before charging at Vorst. Leaping over the steps...AND RIGHT INTO A STANDING DROPKICK!

"Oh man! Now it's Vorst's turn to counter!" Noel winced. "And Vorst with the cover!"

Vorst went for the cover, but only got a one count. He then grabbed Metal Man, standing him up, before SLAMMING his head against the steel steps! As his head bounced, Vorst grabbed him and SLAMMED his head back down again...and again...and again...and again...AND AGAIN...pretty soon Vorst is just slamming his head repeatedly with an angry look on his face.

"Vorst has lost it!" Noel exclaimed. "He's tired of Metal Man's crap, and I think he wants to shut up all the critics! STARTING with Metal Man!"

"HEY! HEY! Come on, man! Enough with that! The guy's gone crazy!" Alpha shouted. "Pull him off, ref! Stop him!"

"It's no DQ! Ref can't do-OH MAN!"

As Noel was talking, Vorst had finally stopped bouncing Metal Man's head off the steps, and now held him up...SHOWING HIS HEAD HAD BUSTED OPEN! The crowd cheered at this, loving the site of blood...before Vorst SLAMED him one last time for good measure!

"Metal Man's completely busted open!" Noel cried. "And no doubt one SPLITTING headache too!"

Vorst raised his hand, making the crowd cheer, before turning bacl around. Hands on his knees, he stalked Metal Man for a bit, waiting for his chance...

"Uh oh, Vorst is about to go for it!" Noel cried.

"Don do it!" Alpha shouted indignantly. "The man's busted open! He could have a concussion! DON'T YOU NAIL THAT KICK!"

Alpha's cries went unheard, as Metal Man finally stood up straight, before turning around...AND DUCKING THE SWEET VACATION! Vorst stumbled as he turned around...while Metal Man used the apron to jump into the air...AND PLANTING VORST HEAD FIRST WITH THE METAL BLADE DDT (Jumping DDT)!

"METAL BLADE DDT!" Noel shouted. "Vorst's went FACE FIRST INTO THE MAT!"

"HAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Alpha shouted as Metal Man went for the cover. "Oh! And it looks like Metal Man's got the first fall!"

1!

...

2!

...

3!

RA: The winner of the first fall, Metal Man!

"And Metal Man gets the first fall!" Noel exclaimed as Metal Man had his arm raised, before the ref gold him to back up. "And now Vorst has to pin Metal Man TWICE in order to win the match!"

"Heh, I don't see that happening!" Alpha said as Vorst slowly started to stand, shaking his head dizzily. "Vorst is out of it! One more Metal Blade DDT and this thing is OVER!"

Vorst shakily stood, and the ref signalled to continue. Metal Man IMMEDIATELY took advantage, running at Vorst and hitting a Lou Thesz Press, raining fists down into Vorst's face! He then got up, grabbed Vorst by the arm to pick him up, and Whipped him into the steps so hard they fell over. Metal Man leaned over, glaring HATEFULLY at Vorst as he shouted "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS...WHEN YOU TRY AND MAKE A FOOL...OUT OF ME!" to which the crowd booed LOUDLY. Metal Man then picked him up, and rolled him into the ring, before sliding in and stomping on Vorst's back. He then jumped up and dropped his knee HARD into his back, causing him to cry out in pain as Metal Man grabbed both arms and pulled back, trying to get Vorst to quit. Vorst refused, however, trying desperately to get out of the hold...eventually he managed to get to one knee, before shakily standing...and spinning around to behind Metal Man, wrapping his arms around his waist...and hitting a Bridged German Suplex!

"German Suplex! Beautiful counter!" Noel said as the rec counted, only giving Vorst a two count. Metal Man stumbled up, and Vorst took his chance, bouncing off the ropes...and going for Almost Easy...but Metal Man spun out to dodge it, getting behind Vorst...hooking both arms over...AND FLINGING HIM BACK WITH A BRIDGED TIGER SUPLEX!

"And Metal Man answers with HIS OWN Suplex!" Noel exclaimed.

"And Metal's got it!" Alpha replied as the ref counted the cover. "And Brian Van Vorst can..."

1! "...Get..."

...

2! "...The Hell..."

...

Kickout!

"Outta-DAMMIT! Lemme do my oneliner!"

"...in all fairness, it's not a good oneliner..." Noel deadpanned.

"Hey F*CK YOU Asshole!"

Vorst got up stumbling, but was quickly knocked back down with a clothesline to the back of the head. Metal Man then rolled out of the ring, searching under the ring for something...and pulling out a steel turnbuckle. Metal Man climbed back in the ring, a crazed look on his face as he screamed at Vorst to get up...Vorst did...and Metal Man swung...and MISSED VORST, HITTING THE REF INSTEAD!

"Oh no! The ref's been knocked out!" Noel cried.

"Oh, COME ON! Vorst, you shoulda taken that! Now the ref's out because of you!" Alpha shouted.

Metal Man went wide eyed, seeing he'd hit the ref, but simply shook his head, saying "Shoulda moved, dumbass..." before turning around again...

...AND RIGHT INTO A SWEET VACATION FROM VORST!

"SWEET VACATION! VORST HIT THE SWEET VACATION!" Noel shouted.

"HA! But the ref's been knocked out!" Alpha replied. "That's what you GET for not taking it like a man!"

Vorst went to cover Metal Man, but then saw the ref had been knocked out. He quickly called for another, and soon another was running down the ramp and sliding in the ring, but ended up counting two as Metal Man kicked out. Vorst grabbed his head in frustration, glaring down at Metal Man. He then stood up, before grabbing Metal Man's legs...stepping through them...and locking in a Sharpshooter!

"Sharpshooter! Shades of the Hitman!" Noel exclaimed. "Is Metal Man gonna tap?!"

"NONONONO! Come on, Metal! Get out of this! Don't tap!" Alpha shouted. "You can't tap out to this TRASH!"

Metal Man screamed as his legs were twisted, desperately trying to find a way to get out of the hold. Since it was falls count anywhere, he couldn't use the rope break, so he had no way to get him off...but then something caught his eye, and he desperately started crawling...reached his hand out...and grabbed onto the STEEL TURNBUCKLE. He then twisted around...AND SLAMMED IT INTO VORST'S SPINE, MAKING HIM LET GO INSTANTLY!

"Oh man! That steel turnbuckle!" Noel winced as Vorst cried out, arching his already sore back. "Metal Man, EXPLOITING that weakened back..."

"HAHA! THAT'S a real ring vet!" Alpha laughed. "ALWAYS aware of what's around the ring!"

Metal Man glared at Vorst, beforr standing up shakily, and drivong the steel turnbuckle into his back again! Not satisfied with this, he did it again...and again...and again...over AND OVER he drove it down until finally he just tossed the thing out and started STOMPING on his back. Finally, Metal Man stopped and looked around, spotting the corner...and getting an idea...he grabbed Vorst amd dragged him to the corner, before picking him up and sitting him on the turnbuckle. He then climbed up, and hooked his arm...going for a Superplex...but Vorat started fighting back! He rammed his fist into Metal Man's gut, trying to knock him back down...before rearing back and PUNCHING him in the face, PUSHED him back down, making Metal Man land flat on his back!

"And Metal Man's plan backfires!" Noel exclaimed. "And with Vorst's positioning, I think we ALL know what comes next!"

"NO! Metal Man! GET OUTTA THERE!" Alpha shouted as Vorst stood up n the top rope. "GET OUTTA THERE MAN! DON'T LET HIM DO IT!"

Metal Man didn't hear his pleas as Vorst simply stood up, raising a fist to the crowd, before leaping off...AND NAILING V-SPLASH (Five Star Frog Splash)!

"V-SPLASH! VORST HIT THE V-SPLASH!" Noel shouted.

"DAMMIT! THAT STUPID RVD KNOCK OFF!" Alpha shouted as Vorst went for the cover.

1!

...

2!

...

3!

RA: The winner of the second fall, Brian Van Vorst!

"And Vorst picks up his own point!" Noel said as Vorst raised his arm in victory, before backing up to allow Metal Man to get up. "So now it all comes down to this! Next fall wins this match!"

Metal Man rolled to the opposite corner, using the ropes to stand, before glaring at Vorst. He then turned to the ref, growling out "Start it...now..." which the ref did, and Vorst charged at Metal Man...and RIGHT into another Lou Thesz Press. Metal Man quickly got up, and started stomping on Vorst, his feet landing anywhere he could see, before kneeling and raining his fist into Vorst's face repeatedly, not letting up til he busted Vorst open! He then got up, picking Vorst up as well, before bouncing him off the ropes, and going for a clothesline on the rebound...but Vorst ducked, bouncing back on the other side, and hitting a crossbody on Metal Man, nailing punches of his own! He then shot to his feet, waiting for Metal Man to rise to his knees...before BLASTING him with a Superkick to the side of his head!

"OH MAN! DID YOH HEAR THAT?!" Noel shouted as Metal Man dropped face first. "Metal Man's out cold!"

"I don't like Vorst, but THAT had to hurt!" Alpha said. "Wait-what's he doing NOW?!"

Instead of going for the pin, Vorst went to the corner, raising his fist proudly as the crowd cheered...before he grabbed his wrist...and cocked his arm like a shotgun...

"Uh oh..." Noel said as the crowd cheered louder. "Here it comes...!"

"Metal Man, whatever you do, DON'T turn around!" Alpha pleaded as Metal Man stirred, while Vorst turned around and slammed his fist down Roman Reigns style. "You WON'T like the view!"

Sure enough, Metal Man groggily started to stand, eventually getting to his feet as Vorst stood straight. Metal Man slowly turned around...AND DUCKED THE SUPERMAN PUNCH!

"Wha-WHOA! Metal Man Ducked it!" Noel shoutes in surprise.

Vorst quickly turned around, and Metal Man caught him, picking him up...and SLAMMING HIM DOWN WITH A SIT OUT SPINEBUSTER! Metal Man with the cover!

1!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kickout!

"But Vorst STILL isn't done yet!" Noel exclaimed

"OH COME ON, REF!" Alpha shouted. "THAT WAS F*CKIN' THREE GOD DAMMIT!"

Metal Man thought so as well, as he was now arguing with the ref. Finally, Metal Man picked up Vorst and THREW him out of the ring, following after him soon. He then looked under ring yet again...and pulled a TABLE out this time...

"Ohohoho boy!" Alpha chuckled. "I can't WAIT to see where THIS leads...!"

"This is getting REALLY serious now," Noel added.

Metal Man set the table next to the announcer's desk, setting it up there, before telling Noel and Alpha "Move out of my way, assholes!" and starting to clear it off.

"Oh, no, what's he got in mind NOW?!" Noel asked as he did as he was told, standing up and backing away quickly.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out!" Alpha replied excitedly as he did the same.

Metal Man then grabbed Vorst, who had started to fight back, but quickly shut that down with a knee to the gut, before slamming his face into the announcer's desk, repeating this to daze Vorst as he shouted in his face "Doesn't feel good, DOES IT?!" referencing Vorst doing the same to him with the steps. Metal Man slammed him down once more, before shoving him onto the desk, climbing up behind him. After raining a few more punches across his back to weaken him further, he then twisted him around and kicked Vorst in the gut...before putting him in a standing headscissors...

"Oh no, nonononoNO! Not that!" Noel pleaded. "Not that! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Oh boy, going for a Powerbomb!" Alpha exclaimed as Metal Man grabbed Vorst's gut to do just that. "Vorst has his back all messed up! Metal Man hits this, it's all over!"

Metal Man lifted up, making Vorst flip onto his shoulders...

...

...

...

...BUT VORST LANDED ON THE TABLE BEHIND HIM...

"WHOA WHOA! WAIT-

...AND HIT A LOW BLOW FROM BEHIND!

"LOW BLOW! LOW BLOW!" Noel shouted. "VORST PLAYING A LITTLE DIRTY!"

"AHHHH! DAMMIT VORST! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Alpha shouted.

Metal Man cried out, grabbing at his crotch as he went down to his knees. He twisted around, bent over and holding his hurt groin...but his head was over the table he'd set up. Vorst noticed this, and his face turned intense as the wheels started turning in his head. He stood up, glaring down at Metal Man...and shook his right foot...

"And now what's-" Noel started, before it started to become clear. "-oh no, Brian this is too much! This isn't necessary!"

"DAMMIT VORST" Alpha shouted, having caught on as well. "I understand you hate the guy, but this is TOO FAR! Just do your kick or what ever, DON'T DO THIS!"

All these pleas went unheard as Vorst simply glared down at Metal Man...before stepping forward and, leaping up...

...AND HITTING ALMOST EASY, SENDING METAL MAN'S HEAD THROUGH THE DAMN TABLE!

"OH MY GOD! ALMOST EASY THROUGH THE DAMN TABLE!" Noel screamed.

"GOD DAMMIT, VORST! I THINK YOU F*CKING KILLED HIM!" Alpha screamed as well.

Vorst didn't care as he stood up, looking down at Metal Man with a smirk, saying "Yeah...I think he's donw now..." before bending down and turning him over, going for the cover.

"And here's the cover!" Noel said, still shocked about Brian's actions

1!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"And Vorst wins the match!"

(Bell rings as "Almost Easy" by Avenged Sevenfold plays to a now mixed reaction.)

RA: The winner of the third fall and this match, and Number One Contender to the Intercontinental Championship, Brian Van Vorst!

"And with that win, Vorst has secured his place in the title match later tonight!" Noel said as Vorst raised his hand with a smirk.

"Well, after what happened here, I just hope Irvine TAPS OUT this sorry son of a b*tch!" Alpha exclaimed. "I mean, as if low blowing him wasn't enough, you go and stomp him head first through a TABLE?! Who does that?!"

"Well, regardless of morals, it got the job done!"

As Vorst continues celebrating we head backstage, where Rikku is sitting in her dressing room, playing on her phone, as she hums a random tune. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door.

"Come on in!" she called, and the door opened, revealing Naruto, his Hardcore Title on his shoulder.

"Hey, you got a minute?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Rikku replied, twisting around to face him. "What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to wish you luck, seeing as we're both facing the same odds tonight," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I know you'll do great, just remember: you've got fourteen other women against you, and from what I've heard, some of them are from other companies...kind of a promotional thing Chaos is doing...keep your head on a swivel, alright?"

"Got it!" Rikku nodded. "And you, too, Naruto...though I'm sure you'll have more experience, what having gone a Triple Threat over at Reign in Blood...Congrats, by the way!"

"Heheh, thanks! Just glad I-" suddenly his phone buzzed, signalling a text. "Huh? Um, sorry," he said, pulling it out and checking it...before his eyes widened and a smirk crossed his face. This got Rikku's attention, amd she shot up to get a look, but Naruto kept it away.

"Come on! Lemme see!"

"Uh-uh!" Naruto teased, slipping his phone back in his pocket. "But don't worry, you'll find out later...believe it..." He then winked, before walking out, calling a final "Good Luck!" over his shoulder, leaving Rikku confused...but she just shrugged before turning back around.

Suddenly the camera went to static, as faint screams could be heard in the distance growing louder...before clearing up slowly...revealing Sasha of the Slasher Sisters, staring stoically at the camera, her new RR armband on her upper arm. After a few moments, during which the crowd BOOED, she finally spoke.

"...do I have everyone's attention now...?" she asked, which only caused them to boo louder. "Well, too bad...I have something to say, so listen up! There have been a lot of...doubters since FTW started becoming noticed more...doubters that don't think the Slasher Sisters are what they claim to be...and that is the most DOMINANT trio of women in this company." She shrugged, before she started pacing. "Now, I'll admit...we haven't been around long, so we haven't been able to show what we can do...so naturally, people will doubt that we are what we say...but THAT ends tonight...tonight erase all semblance of doubt...and SOLENCE the people who dare to stand against us..." She looked at the camera with narrowed eyes. "...people like Shadow...hm...ah, Shadow...you don't know just WHAT you're in for... all because you decided to play the hero and SHOVE your nose into business it DOESN'T belong in...tonight you regret that decision...tonight we send you BACK where you belong...back to that PATHETIC home, SPWA...with your tail between your legs...

"Roxanne Stone..." she continued, still pacing,. "...the former UWE Queens Champion...joining this company because you'd outlived your usefulness there...you think that just because you're part of a "Hardcore Foundation" that you stand a chance against us...? Well, tonight you get proven wrong...tonight, the serpent will STRIKE your heel, and you will succumb to our venom...as just another VICTIM..." Suddenly, a smirk spread across her face. "...and then there's you...good ol' Thunder Girl herself...Holly Storm... How many others must suffer due to your own shortcomings? Huh? You couldn't beat us on your own, so you asked for help...well it DOESN'T make a difference! Tonight will end the same as every time you tried to stand against us...with YOU, FLAT on your BACK...and US standing tall..." Sasha's smirk then vanished, as she stopped pacing. "Tonight, doubt is erased...and the three of you...will FALL..." She simply staded stoically at the camera, until it went to static and then black, before coming back to ringside.

"Stong words from the Leader of The Slasher Sisters," Noel said. "Holly and company better be ready..."

"I have no doubt they will be," Alpha replied. "No doubt about it, this is gonna be a FLAT OUT FIGHT!"

"Indeed it is, but for now...it's time for some Women's action!"

*bell rings*

RA: The following women's contest is set for onefall...and it is for the FTW Women's Championship!

("A Little Faster" by There For Tomorrow plays to a MASSIVE pop)

"Wow!" Noel exclaimed as Serah Farron walked out on stage, surprised at such a loud reaction.

RA: Introducing first, the challenger, Bodhum's own...Serah Farron!

"What an ovation for Serah here tonight!" Noel said as Serah walked down the ramp, high fiving the fans as she looked around at the crowd. "You said hometowns have no effect? I beg to differ!"

"So their excited to see her, so WHAT?" Alpha replied. "I still say this won't have an effect on the match! It's. skil in the...WHERE is she going?"

While Alpha had been talking, Serah had neared the ring, but wasn't climbing in. Instead, she was looking around at the crowd, and it was obvious she was looking for someone one. Suddenly, a big smile broke ouf across her face, as she walked to the barricade...and hugged someone in the audience, revealed to be none other than her sister, UCA Women's Champion Lightning!

"Well look who stopped by to cheer her on!" Noel exclaimed. "UCA Women's Champ, RR member, and ALSO Bodhum's own, Lightning Farron!"

"Oh dear lord, PLEASE don't tell me there's gonna be a repeat of In Your House..." Alpha groaned as Serah and Lightning talked a bit, the elder Farron giving the younger some last minute advice. "Nothing against the RR, but I'd rather NOT be surrounded by them..."

"Oh, come on, Alpha!" Noel reprimanded. "Lightning is just here to support her sister! Grow up!"

After talking with her sister, Serah nodded, before walking off and finally climbing into the ring, raising her hand fo the crowd, at which they cheered. She then hopped down, doing a few last minute stretches as she waited for her opponent.

Then "Innocence" by Halestorm played over the loudspeakers, and the crowd swarmed the arena with MASSIVE boos, just as loud as the cheers moments ago, as Rinoa came out, Women's Title on her shoulder.

RA: And her opponent, from Balamb Garden, she is the current FTW Women's Champion, Rinoa!

"And the exact OPPOSITE reaction for Rinoa!" Noel said as Rinoa walked down the ramp, an arrogant smirk on her face. "Seems she hasn't lost any confidence at all..."

"Of course not! She's walking into a match she KNOWS she'll win!" Alpha replied. "Everyone here knows that, too, and should STOP playing favorites"

Rinoa reached the bottom of the ramp, looking out over the crowd, before her eyes landed on Lightning...and she simply scoffed, before walking down and sliding into the ring, raising her title to the crowd. She then handed her title to the ref, who held it out to Serah to signify it's on the line, then lifted it above his head, signifying a title match. He then handed it to the ring crew and , after making sure both women were ready, signalled for the bell to ring.

*bell rings*

Rinoa and Serah locked up, the former ppushing the latter back into the corner, before bringing a knee up to her gut. Rinoa then rammed her shoulder into Serah, repeating this a few times, before grabbing her arm and trying to whip her at the opposite corner, but Serah reversed sending) Rinoa to the corner instead. Rinoa bounced off, and right into a dropkick from Serah. Serah covered, but only got a onecount. She then wrapped the arm, locking it in an armbar, as she tried to keep Rinoa down. Eventually, though, Rinoa got back up, and rammed her heel into Serah's knee, knocking her down before grabbing her by the hair and SLAMMING her down into the mat.

"And just like that, Rinoa has ," Noel commented as Rinoa knelt down and repeated this action.

"It was only a matter of time!" Alpha said. "Rinoa's got this, I'm tellin' ya!"

Rinoa grabbed Serah, and applied a front headlock, kneeling down low to apply the most pressure. Serah tried fighting back, but everytim she tried to stand, Rinoa brought her knee up into her chest, knocking her right back down. On the third try she managed to get to one knee, and as Rinoa brough the leg up, she caught it, quickly stood up, wrapped her arm around Rinoa's head, and slammed Rinoa with a Fisherman's Suplex!

"Wow! What a counter!" Noel exclaimed as Serah covered, again getging a one count, before Rinoa rolled outside the ring, with "And now Rinoa, trying to create some separation..."

Rinoa leaned against the barricade, while Serah slid out after her, she went to grab her, but Rinoa tripped her up, sending her face first into the barricade! Rinoa stood up, grabbed her head, and rammed it into the barricade. She looked up...and spotted Lightning glaring at her. She merely grinned, before grabbing Serah and moving her away, before throwing her back into the barricade again! She then leaned forward over the barricade smirking at Lightning, who simply glared at her stoically.

"Rinoa, I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Noel warned. "She's not one you'd wanna mess with..."

"I say go for it!" Alpha said. "Lightning vs Rinoa! THAT'LL be a-"

Suddenly Serah rammed her shoulder into Rinoa's gut, driving her back first into the ring apron! Serah grabbed her by the hair, spun around and rolled her back into the ring. She jumped up on the apron, waiting for her to get up, before jumping on the top rope, and launching herself over...RIGHT INTO A DROPKICK BY RINOA!

"Yowch! A dropkick right on the button!" Noel winced.

"Ha! That's what I'm talkin' about!" Alpha boasted as Rinoa went for a cover. "And Serah Farron, this may be Bodhum, but you can..."

1! "...Get..."

...

...

...

2! "...The Hell..."

...

...

...

Kickout!

"Out-F********CK! Lemme do it!"

"Serah's not done yet!"

Rinoa glared down at Serah, picking her up and throwing her at the corner, before stomping at her as she screamed at her. The ref told her to stop, having to pull her off twice and threatening to disqualify her should she refuse, before she finally backed up, her face livid. She then glared at Serah, backing up to the corner as she did so, while waiting for Serah to stand up at her own, before charging...AND GETTING NAILED BY A RUNNING SINGLE LEG DROPKICK!

"What the-WHOA!" Alpha exclaimed in surprise "Th-that was Lightning's move, Valhalla Strike!"

"A little shout out to her sister, I suppose!" Noel added as Rinoa and Serah lay in the ring. "It certainly worked!"

Serah slowly crawled to the ropes, using them to stand up, as she glared at Rinoa. Once she was up as well, Serah charged at her, dropping her with a clothesline. She then bounced off the ropes, and dropped her with a shoulder block! She bounced off again, and this time, as Rinoa went for a clothesline, she ducked under it, grabbing her arm, twisting her around, and nailing a Spinning Neckbreaker! This disoriented Rinoa, causing her to roll to the corner, using the ropes to stand...and Serah took advantage, going to thhe opposite corner before running at her... and hitting a Running High Knee! She then jumped down, pulled her out from the corner, and dropped her with a clothesline! She then looked out at the crowd, before hopping onto the top rope, facing inside...

"Here we go!" Noel exclaimed. "We could have a new Women's Champion right-"

...but Rinoa rolled away, making sure to stay out oof reach of Serah!

"And THERE'S the veteran instinct that made Rinoa a champ!" Alpha said. "Serah's not hitting that this time!"

Serah hopped down, rushing over to Rinoa, and picked her up by her hair...but Rinoa broke her grip, kicking her in the gut, and putting Serah in a standing headscissors, hooking both arms...

"Rinoa, looking for Angel Wings!"

...but Serah twisted around and out, lifting Rinoa up on her shoulders...

"Whoa! Here comes Starseeker!"

...but Rinoa nailed elbow shots to her face, before sliding off behind her and shoving her into the ropes, wrapping her legs around her waste backwards on the rebound...and nailing the Wheelbarrow Bulldog!

"WHEELBARROW BULLDOG!" Noel yelled as Rinoa covered. "Here's the cover!"

1!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kickout!

"Serah kicked out!" Noel exclaimed as Rinoa looked at this dumbfounded, arguing with the ref. "Serah's still in this!"

"Oh, come on! Just stay DOWN!" Alpha complained. "It's not happpening! You're NOT gonna beat Rinoa!"

Rinoa turned back around and bent to grab Serah, about to end this, but Serah grabbed her, pulling her into a small package pin, but that only got a two count. Rinoa shot up, going for a facebuster, but Serah pushed her back to the ropes, catching her clothesline and spinning around again...AND LIFTING HER ON HER SHOULDERS..._**AND HITTING THE STARSEEKER!**_

**"STARSEEKER! STARSEEKER!"** Noel shouted. "**STARSEEKER CONNECTED!"**

**"NONONO! DON'T TELL ME!" **Alpha shouted as Serah covered. **"THIS CAN'T BE!"**

1!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**3!**_

**"IT IS! SERAH'S THE NEW WOMEN'S CHAMPION!"** Noel shouted as the bell rings and "A Little Faster" by There For Tomorrow plays while the crowd cheers LOUDER than before.

RA: The winner of this match..._**AND NEW FTW Women's Champion, SERAH FARRON!**_

"Serah has DONE IT!" Noel exclaimed as Serah went wide eyed, shocked that she had won. The ref handed her the title, raising her hand in victory as Serah raised it, tears beginning to fall. In her hometown, Serah has become the NEW Women's Champion! There's gonna be a celebration in Bodhum tonight!"

"I-I don't believe this!" Alpha cried. "Th-This can't be right!"

"Grab a fork and knife, Alpha, cause you just ATE YOUR WORDS!" Noel said as Serah rolled out of the ring, immediately heading to the barricade and embracing her sister. "Congratulations, Serah Farron!"

Serah raises her title, savoring the moment as her music still plays in the background. Needless to say, Bodhum was gonna celebrate tonight...

(-_-)

AN: And thus, Genesis has begun! I would like to thank all the support from my readers, as it makes me happy knowing people enjoy my work. And believe me, things are only gonna get BETTER!

I would like to address those who also read my OTHER stories I had up here...see, SOMEHOW my account eas hacked, and everything I had storywise was deleted...THANKFULLY, I've saved all my work, so I can simply reupload it and go from there. However, seeing as none of them have been updated, I plan on writing nrw chapters for them first, so you will have sokething fresh to read. I only ask that you PLEASE be patient.

As always, remember to review! Let me know if you enjoyed it! L8R!


	6. Genesis PT 2

Genesis Part 2

AN: And here we are with part 2 of Genesis! I would like to thank all who have read my stories and supported me so far, as it really means a lot to me.I'm glad that I'm able to entertain others with my work. XD Anyway, enough of my babbling, here's the Chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

(-_-)

As everyone at ringside celebrated, we head backstage where we see Bekka standing by, ready for an interview.

"Hey guys! First of all, CONGRATS to the NEW Women's Champion, Serah Farron!" she said with a smile, before dropping it to turn serious for a moment. "Now back to business. I have another interview ready for you guys, so please welcome my guest, the man who will challenge Squall Leonhart for the World Heavyweight Championship, The "Enigmatic Nightmare", Jake Jackson."

The crowd cheered as Jake walked appeared on camera, a serious expression evident as he stared straight ahead.

"Jake, tonight you face Squall, who you say has weaseled his way through every title defense since taking the World Championship from you several months ago...and with the unique stipulation on BOTH ends, as well...what is your opinion on Squall's stipulation, that should you lose, you won't get another one on one title shot as long as Squall is champion?"

"Honestly...it's just a stupid cop out on his part," Jake replied, bringing his gaze to Bekka. "He KNOWS that if I don't beat him tonight, I'll keep coming at him time and time again...until eventually, I BEAT him...so he's put this stipulation up as a way to save his own sorry ass...well, thanks to MY stipulation, he has to do it BY HIMSELF...and I guarantee THAT won't happen...tonight, I take back what is mine...and that's the World Heavyweight Championship..." Jake then walks off, heading to prepare for his match.

"Short and sweet, the usual from the Enigmatic Nightmare," Noel said as we came back to ringside by the announcer's desk. "Jake looks completely focused here tonight."

"Yeah, well all the focus in the world won't help him tonight!" Alpha responded. "Sure he has an even playing field now, but that won't matter because Squall WON'T lose! Hands down! I guarantee it!"

"...you know, I'm kinda getting tired of you being a Squal Leonhart mark..."

"And I'M getting tired of YOU PERIOD!"

"...anyway, switching gears, it is now time for the Women's Hardcore Rumble! However, we have been informed that, due to time constraints, both Rumble Matches will now be shortened to TWELVE members instead of Fifteen..."

*bell rings*

RA: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a Women's Hardcore Rumble Match, and it is for the FTW Women's Hardcore Championship! Now, in this match, two competitors will start off, with another entering every ninety seconds. This will go on until all twelve competitors have entered. Eliminations take place via pinfall or submission in or outside the ring, and multiple referees will be watching to make the counts. There are no countouts and no disqualifications. The last woman to eliminate everyone else will be declared the winner, and the Women's Hardcore Chamion!

"Brick By Boring Brick" then plays as orange spotlights flash across the arena, the crowd cheering as Rikku ran out excitedly. She raised her Women's Hardcore Title up, saying to the camera "I've beaten the odds before, and I'm honna do it again!" before jogging down the ramp to the ring, which was surrounded by trash cans filled with weapons.

RA: Introducing entrant Number 1, From Bikanel Desert in Spira, she is the current Women's Hardcore Champion, Rikku!

"And right off the bat, the odds are against Rikku," Noel said as Rikku hopped on he ring apron, facing the crowd and smiling. "She's gotten the unlucky Number One spot in this match...she's gonna have a long way to go..."

"You got that right!" Alpha said. "Entrant Number One has the LEAST possible chance of winning, and even though it HAS happened before, winners from the Number One OR Two spot are the least likely..."

"Some examples of winners from Number One or Two are Rey Mysterio, UCA's Matt Ishida, and UWE'S Scorpion, the latter winning a 60 MAN Rumble match," Noel informed as Rikku handed the title belt off, awaiting her first opponent. "So we know it's POSSIBLE..."

"...just not PROBABLE," Alpha finished.

Rikku stood in the ring, eyes narrowed, knees bent with her hands on them, as she waited for the time to run for Number Two...

...and then "Eon" by Celldweller hit the loudspeakers to a HUGE mixed reaction, 40% cheers because of who it was, and 60% LOUD boos.

"Oooooohhh boy..." Noel uttered as out walked TIRA onto the stage, a BAT SH*T CRAZY smile on her face.

RA: And introducing Entrant Number two, from Parts Unknown...TIRA!

"THIS is staring out INTERESTING!" Alpha laughed out as Tira walked down the ramp, still smiling that insane smile. "These two have some history!"

"That they do!" Noel replied. "These two went head to head in the FIRST Women's Hardcore Championship match back in October, when the title was FIRST introduced. Obviously we know the winner of THAT fight..."

"Yeah, which means Tira will want some PAYBACK!"

Tira hopped onto the apron in a Low-Ki-esque stance, smiling at Rikku, who merely glared back. Tira grabbed the top rope and jumped into the ring, landing on both feet and standing up straight. As the two stared eachother down, on of the refs called for the bell, officially starting the Rumble.

"And here we go!" Noel exclaimed as Rikku and Tira locked up, the latter pushing the former into the ring ropes, as the former tried to push back, but was met with a knee to the gut. Tira put her elbow to Rikku's face, before dragging it across her face, repeating this twice more, before whipping her across the ring, and going for a Spinning Heel Kick, but Rikku ducked, bouncing off th other side, and dropping Tira down with a clothesline! She went for a fast cover, but only got a onecount. Rikku picked her up, when suddenly Tira broke her hold, and rammed her foot into Rikku's gut, before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a high knee to Rikku! Rikku stumbled back, and Tira sent her over the ropes with a clothesline, before quickly following after, running at her in front of the announce table and nailing a VICIOUS clothesine!

"YOWCH! Looks like there's no love lost between these two!" Noel said, wincing at Rikku's pain. "This has already started violently..."

"And it's only gonna get moreso," Alpha said, "because we're about to get entrant number 3!"

Indeed the Titan Tron had changed from a large screen to a timer counting down, starting at 10, as the crowd counted along.

"Who's gonna be next?" Noel asked as Tira looked expectantly at the clock...

5!

...

4!

...

3!

...

2!

...

1!

...

*buzzer*

...

("Special Ops" by Jim Johnston)

#3 Karin

"And that answers THAT question..." Noel said, the crowd booing as Karin made her way through them, heading for the ring. Tira stared up at her, that same crazy smile still in place.

"Oh for F*CK'S SAKE, Change your damn theme song! You guys aren't even DECENT enough to use it!" Alpha shouted as Karin hopped the barricade, just BARELY ducking Tira's clothesline, before hitting a dropkick to her face, sending her on her back. She scoffed down at her, only to turn around and get blindsided by Rikku, who rammed a steel chair into her gut! Karin bent over, clutching her stomach, and Rikku slapped the chair across her back! Karin screamed in pain, arching her back as she fell to her knees, and Rikku dropped the chair, grabbed Karin and, after a bit of positioning, hit a Fisherman's Suplex onto the steel chair, making Karin collide back first with it!

"Damn! Fisherman's Suplex on the

chair!" Noel winced.

"I don't care who you are," Alpha said, "you collide with that steel, you're gonna-HOLY HELL!"

As Alpha was talking, Tira had found her own steel chair, waiting for Rikku to turn stand up. As she did, she ran full speed at her and RAMMED the steel chair into Rikku's skull! Rikku toppled back, landing on the padded floor hard. As Tira stepped away, glaring down at her, you could already see the blood staring to flow, beginning to pour out of a cut at the edge of her eyebrow.

"Tira from out of NOWHERE with that chair shot!" Noel said. "And it busted Rikku open! First blood has been drawn!"

"And there's only gonna be more from here on!" Alpha added.

Tira then picked up Karin, rolling her into the ring, before climbing up onto the apron. She then grabbed the top rope, waiting for Karin to stumble to her feet, then jumped onto it, nailing Karin with a Springboard Clothesline! She covered Karin, but only got a onecount. Meanwhile, the countdown clock appeared on the Tron once again.

"Here comes the next competitor!" Noel said. "Who's it gonna be?"

3!

...

2!

...

1!

...

*buzzer*

...

*static*

("This War Is Ours" by Escape The Fate plays to loud cheers)

#4: Gaige

"And here comes the Mechromancer!" Noel exclaimed as Gaige sprinted down the ramp, sliding into the ring and immediately started brawling with Tira. Gaige backed her into a corner, nailing punch after punch with her robotic arm, before whipping her to the opposite corner, running at her, and hitting a Flying Dropkick to her face! Tira stumbled forward, and Gaige grabbed her from behind, SLAMMING her down with a Sit-out STO!

"And Gaige has come to play!" Noel exclaimed. "She's dropped Tira from the start! And-uh oh, NOW what's she planning...?"

Gaige then shot to her feet, looking around for someone to fight, bwfore spotting Rikku slowly getting up on the outside. Gaige smirked with a shrug, before running to the opposite side, bouncing off the ropes...only to get FLATTENED by a Spinning Heel Kick from Karin upon rebounding!

"Whoa! Where did SHE come from?!" Alpha cried out in surprise.

"Gaige looked like she was going for a Suicide Dive, but Karin stopped her in her TRACKS!" Noek replied.

Karin lifted her to her feet, pulling her up by her hair, then twisted around, planting Gaige with a Neckbreaker! She covered, but it was only a onecount. She then stood up, backed into the ropes, and went for a Leg Drop across the neck, but Gaige moved at the last second, making Karin crash and burn! As Karin grabbed her leg in pain, the countdown clock once again appeared...

3!

...

2!

...

1!

...

*buzzer*

...

("Rinbu Revolution" by Masami Ouka plays to a mixed reaction)

#5: Anthy Himemiya

"And here comes our first guest!" Noel said as Anthy ran down the ramp, slid into the ring, and clotheslined Tira as she stood up. Karin got to her feet, and was met with the same treatment! Rikku, having finally recovered enough to fight again, slid in with the steel chair, but Anthy kicked her in the gut, followed by a kick to the torso when she bent over. She then grabbed her by the arm amd whipped her into a corner, hard enough that Rikku bounced back off, and Anthy caught her with the Black Rose (Jumping Reverse Roundhouse Kick)!

"Black Rose connects!" Noel exclaimed as Anthy covered Rikku. "And here's the cover on the Champ!"

1!

2!

Kickout!

"But she's gotta do more damage than that..." Alpha commented as Anthy stood up, about to do more damage to Rikku, but Gaige swiftly spun her around, nailing a few punches, before going for am Irish Whip into the corner. She then ran at Anthy and jumped up, grabbing her by the neck, before leaning back, and executing a Monkey Flip! Anthy crashed onto the mat, and Gaige ran back to the ropes, checked behind her, and hit a Split Leg Moonsault!

"Split Leg Moonsault!" Noel exclaimed. "That's something you don't see from Gaige often!"

"Yeah, usually she's just going around trying to pummel everyone," Alpha replied. "I mean, the chicks crazy! I once heard she tried to steal a coolie from the Cookie Monster!"

"...seriously?"

"What?! The girl's nuts!"

As the two were talking, the timer had started countong down once again, signalling the next entrant was about to come down.

"Who's going to enter next in this Hardcore Rumble?!"

3!

...

2!

...

1!

...

*buzzer*

...

OH YEAAAAHHH!

("Live For The Moment" by Monster Magnet plays to LOUD cheers)

#6: Lilith

"Oh boy!" Noel exclaimed as Lilith walked out onstage, throwing up a Mat Hardy sign, before running down the ramp. Lilith slid in the ring, laying out an oncoming Karin with a clothesline. She then ducked an attempted clothesline from Tira, nailing a mule kick to her gut, before bouncing off the ropes and jumping up, catching Tira around the neck, and PLANTING her with a Jumping Delayed DDT! She then turned around...and came face to face with Gaige...

"Uh oh..." Alpha said. "We got us a little face off here..."

"Friends turned enemies," Noel added. "Unfortunately, it's every woman for herself!"

Lilith smirked at Gaige, giving a shrug as she said "Sorry, hun...gotta do this to ya..." Gaige just smirked back and replied "Yeah...I know...but I'm not!" before THROWING A RIGHT HOOK, catching Lilith off guard as the two started brawling!

"And here we go!"

Gaige grabbed Lilith's arm, using it to whip her into the ropes, bit Lilith bounced off, stopped in front of a bent over Gaige, and hitt her with a Facebuster onto her knee! Gaige jolted up from the recoil, and Lilith grabbed her from behind, lifting her uo and hitting a German Suplex, sending Gaige across the ring! Lilith shot up...only to get nailex in the gut by a Kendo Stick wielded by Tira! Tira swung again, hitting her across the back, repeating this several times, before putting it in front of Lilith's neck, pulling back and choking her!

"And Tira, trying to get Lilith to submit!" Noel exclaimed.

"If she taps, she's gonna be out of this!" Alpha shouted.

Tira kept the stick at her neck, trying to get her to tap. Meanwhile, Karin and Anthy were on their feet on the outside, throwing punches. Karin caught on of Anthy's punches, using it to twist herself behind her, grabbing her neck, and hitting a neckbreaker on the outside! Karin covered, but only got a onecount. Meanwhile, on the otherside, Rikku had slowly gotten to her feet, using the ring apron to stand, as the countdown clock appeared on the Tron.

"Here comes another entrant!" Noel exclaimed.

"This match is already chaotic with six women, but it's about to get even moreso!" Alpha replied as Lilith had finally gotten Tira to let go, hitting a backpack stunner, only to stumble into a clothesline from Karin, who then turned to the stage, awaiting the next entry.

3!

...

2!

...

1!

...

*buzzer*

...

("Voices" by Rev Theory)

#7: Paine

"And here comes Paine!" Noel called as Paine walked out onstage, ignoring the boos, while Rikku glared from next to the ring. Paine ran down the ramp, sliding into the ring, before laying out an oncoming Karin with a Clothesline. Lilith ran at her, but Paine caught her with a Scoop Powerslam! Tira tried her luck, charging for a clothesline, but was met with a kick to the gut. Paine then hit a European Uppercut, before grabbing Tira by the hair, pointing RIGHT at Rikku, saying "This is you!" as she did so...and DROPPING TIRA WITH A PKO!

"PKO! PKO! Karin got FLATTENED by Paine!" Noel shouted as Paine covered.

"And I say this with GREAT pleasure: Tira..."

1! "...Get..."

2! "...The Hell..."

3! "...OUTTA HERE!"

RA: Tira has been eliminated!

"And Tira is the first one gone!" Noel said as Paine shot up, still glaring at Rikku, but got twisted around by Anthy, who started hitting her with right hands, backing her up into a corner. She backed up a bit, then ran forward, hitting a corner clothesline. She then backed up to the opposite corner, before running for a corner splash...but Paine moved at the last second! Anthy crashed chest first into the turnbuckle, backing up as she clutched it in pain, before turning around...AND GETTING DROPPED BY A PKO!

"And a SECOND PKO!" Noel cried. "Paine is on FIRE tonight!"

Cover by Paine!

1!

2!

3!

"And Anthy is outta here!" Alpha exclaimed.

RA: Anthy Himemiya has been eliminated!

"And just like that, Paine has taken out two competitors in succession!" Noel exclaimed as Paine looked around for her next victim, while the countdown clock appeared again.

"Who's next?!" Paine said as she glared at the others, daring them to come at her. "I'll drop every one of you!"

3!

...

2!

...

1!

...

*buzzer*

...

("Now or Never" by Digital Summer)

#8: Mikasa Ackerman

"Uh oh!" Noel exclaimed as Mikasa sprinted down the ramp, heading STRAIGHT for Paine! She slid into the ring and the two started brawling!

"Mikasa was assaulted by Paine a couple weeks back," Noel said, "and now she wants PAYBACK!"

"That's one unhappy girl right there!" Alpha replied.

Mikasa started punching at Paine, backing her up into the ropes, before grabbing her arm akd trying to whip her across, but Paine reversed, sending her into the ropes...but Mikasa held onto them, thwarting her attempted Powerslam...and countering with a Superkick to her gut! Mikasa grabbed her, amd threw her through the ropes, before sliding out onto a different side, running around, and FLATTENING Paine with a MASSIVE clothesline! Mikasa slapped her chest a couple times, glaring down at Paine as she said "You wanna try and take me out?!" before picking her up, grabbing her arm, whipping her and SLAMMING her into the steel steps!

"Mikasa has gone crazy!" Alpha cried as Mikasa screamed "COME ON!" into the air, making the crowd cheer.

"Paine forgets: Mikasa's a former Women's Champion!" Noel replied. "And quite a few of those title matches she had were Hardcore Rules! She's one of the reasons the Women's Hardcore Title was MADE!"

Mikasa turned around, spotting Paine trying to get up, and stalked over to her, grabbing her head and SLAMMING it into the steps, continuing her assault on Paine. Meanwhile, Karin and Lilith had slid back into the ring, the former hitting the latter with a variation of kicks and punches, but then Lilith caught her punch and twisted around, having her in a reverse DDT position, before hitting a kneeling Backbreaker, following with a neckbreaker...but Karin pushed her off. Lilith stopped, turned around, and went for a clothesline, but Karin ducked underneath, bounced off the middle rope, and hit a Thrust Heel Kick! As Lilith went down, the countdown clock started again.

"And here comes the next participant in the Women's Hardcore Rumble!" Noel exclaimed.

3!

...

2!

...

1!

...

*buzzer*

...

("Jazz Stinger" by Jim Johnston)

#9: Sophia Thompson

Sophia skipped onstage, waving to the crowd, before running down the ramp, sliding into the ring, and ducking a clothesline from Karin, jumping off the middle rope, and hitting a flying crossbody onto Karin, raining down punches onto her face! She then rolled off, before hitting a superkick to Karin's face, knocking her back into the ropes. Karin stumbled, holding her chin, before getting picked up from behind by Sophia, going for a Florence Driver...but slipped off from behind! Karin turned her around, kicked her in the gut, and went for a DDT...but Sophia lifted her up...and DROVER her face first into the middle turnbuckle, bouncing her onto her back! Sophia quickly rolled out, grabbing her legs and pulling...so that the steel post was between them...

"Oh man! Is she gonna...?!" Noel exclaimed.

"What the hell do you think?!" Alpha snapped back. "OF COURSE SHE IS!"

Sophia smirked, looking around at the crowd, while Karin shook her head, trying to fight out of it...but Sophia crossed her leg around the post...AND APPLIED THE ALABAMA LOCK!

"Alabama Lock! Around the post!" Noel cried. "Is Karin gonna tap?!"

Karin SCRREAMED in pain, trying to find a way to break the hold, but due to no rope break, she couldn't find a way...AND WAS FORCED TO TAP OUT!

"And Karin gives in! She's outta here!"

RA: Karin has been eliminated!

"Can't say I'll miss her either!" Alpha exclaimed.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side, Mikasa was still focusing her anger on Paine. She currently had a chain, which shed gotten from underneath the ring, wrapped around her Paine's head, trying to get her to quit. Paine refused, and eventually was able to stand up straight, before driving her heel into Mikasa's knee, causing her to let go and drop. Paine then punched her a few times, but Mikasa pushed her away towards the barricade. Paine caught herself, and Mikasa charged, only to get caught in am inverted headlock...as Paine hit an Orton-Style Backbreaker (don't know the technical term...)! As the two recovered, the countdown clock appeared on the Tron once again.

"And here's Number 10! We are now two thirds of the way there!" Noel said.

3!

...

2!

...

1!

...

*buzzer*

...

("Cloud Connected" by In Flames)

"...Huh...?" Alpha said as the crowd popped in an evenly split reaction...before growing in cheers at the person who walked out...

#10: Aelita Schaeffer

"Is that...Aelita...? From CCW?" Alpha asked, confused as what actually appeared to be an OLDER version of Aelita ran down the ramp.

"I'm assuming so, I mean it LOOKS like her..." Noel commented.

Aelita slid into the ring, where Rikku had just stood up, and started throwing punches, backing her up into the corner, before grabbing her arm and trying to whipping her to the other side, but Rikku reversed. Aelita ran at the corner, ran up onto the top turnbuckle, and BACKFLIPPPED over Rikku, landing on her feet, before runnung and bouncing off the ropes, ducking Rilku's clothesline to bounce off the middle rop on the other side...and catching and PLANTING Rikku headfirst with a Tornado DDT! She then saw Sophia coming at her from the side, going for a dropkick to her knee, but Aelita jumped over, and nailed an ezuigiri to the back of Sophia's head! She turned her around, kicked her in the gut, and got her in Suplex position...but got BLINDSIDED by a dropkick from Paine! Aelita fell back, leaving Sophia to stumble forward...AND RIGHT INTO A PKO!

"PKO to Sophia!" Noel cried. "Paine is picking these girls off like FLIES!"

"That's why I'm POSITIVE she's gonna leave here Champ!" Alpha responded as Paine covered. "And Miss Hillbilly can just..."

1! "...Get..."

2! "...The Hell..."

3! "Outta here!"

RA: Sophia Thompson has been eliminated!

Paine stood up, eyeing Aelita in the corner, before stalking over and stomping her out. Meanwhile, Gaige and Rikku were going at it, with the redhead smacking the blonde with a kendo stick. Rikku limped around the ring trying to get away from it, before finally turning around, grabbing the stick as Gaige swung it, and pulling her into a clothesline! Rikku threw down the stick, opting to pick up a trash can lid instead, and SLAMMED it across Gaige's back, who arched her back in pain! Rikku kept this up for a while, before finally kicking Gaige in the midsection, making her stand up...and SLAMMING the steel lid into her face!

"Oh MAN! Did you HEAR that THUD?!" Noel cringed.

"Crazy lady's gonna be seeing stars tonight! Alpha replied.

In the ring, Paine had Aelita in a hammerlock, applying the pressure. Aelita tried to get Paine off of her, but the silver haired woman refused to let go. Finally, Aelita stood up, Paine still holding on, and used her hold against her, rolling Paine away with a modified arm drag! Paine shot up, and Aelita dropped her back down with a clothesline! Paine shot back up, only to AGAIN fall back down, this time by a shoulder block! She bounced off the ropes, ducking Paine's clothesline attempt...jumped off the middle rope...and got CAUGHT by Paine into a Powerslam! Paine then rolled out of the ring, looking underneath...and pulled out a table...

"Oh boy!" Alpha exclaimed as the crowd started chanting "Tables! Tables!" "I was WONDERING when we'd get to this!"

Paine slid the table into the ring, following after, and began to set it up near the corner. Once done, she grabbed Aelita by the hair, pulling her to the corner, and lifting her up onto the turnbuckle...before climbing up after her...

"Paine looking for a Superplex!" Noel cried. "If this hits Aelita is DONE for!"

...but Aelita blocked the Superplex attempt! She started throwing punches, trying to weaken Paine a bit...before lifting her up...AND HITTING A SIT OUT GOURDBUSTER THROUGH THE TABLE!

"HOLY BALLS!" Noel shouted. "SHE MAY HAVE BUSTED PAINE'S SKULL WIDE OPEN WITH THAT MOVE!"

Indeed, as Paine rolled away in agony, her face was shown to be COVERED in blood, pouring from a cut on her forehead. The crowd "OOOOOOOHHHH"ed at the sight, chanting "Holy Sh*t! Holy Sh*t!"

"I echo those words: HOLT SH*T!" Alpha cried as the countdown clock appeared again, the crowd counting along.

"Who's gonna be next in this carnage?!" Noel asked as it continued counting down.

3!

...

2!

...

1!

...

*buzzer*

...

("Stars In The Night" by CFO$)

#11: Karai

"And straight from FTW's Developmental System," Noel said as Karai walked out to a mixed reaction, "here comes Ka-OH MAN!"

As Karai was speaking, a figure appeared behind her, before SMASHING a wooden bat into her back. Karai went down hard as the figure loomed over her...revealed to be SHRIEK.

"Wh-What the-SHRIEK?!" Noel shouted. "Why is SHE HERE?! She's not part of this!"

"Maybe that's why she's here, to PROVE she SHOULD be!" Alpha responded as loudly.

Shriek picked Karai up, dragging her by her hair, before simply TOSSING her off the stage, causing Karai to crash and roll on the uncovered floor! She then glared down at the ring, before stalking her way down...

"Oh man...now she's coming down HERE!" Noel exclaimed as she arrived at the ropes, FLATTENING an incoming Rikku and Gaige with a Double Clothesline! She then sneered down at them, paying them little mind as she slid into the ring. She then grabbed Aelita, still woozy from her crash through the table...and put her in a Standing Headscissors...flipping her over one shoulder...

"Oh no, now she's got Aelita up...!"

AND HITTING TGE BANSHEE'S CRY (Widow's Peak)!

"BAMSHEES CRY! SHRIEK JUST TOOK AELITA OUT AS IF IT WERE NOTHING!"

Thankfully, before she could do anything else, the referees got in the ring, stopping her in her tracks and, after some persuasion, forced her to leave the ring.

"I don't know WHY she was here," Alpha said as Shriek walked up the stage, smirking at Karai being stretchered out, "but I think these girls got thee mess-WHOA WAIT! Look at PAINE!"

As this was going on, Paine had cleared her had of dizziness - and her face of the blood - and, seeing Aelita layed out, QUICKLY goes for the cover!

"Oh, COME ON!" Noel shouted. "Not like THIS! Aelita may be OUT COLD!"

"Well, sorry," Alpha replied, "but as of now, Aelita's about to..."

1! "...Get..."

2! "...The Hell..."

3! "...OUTTA HERE!"

RA: Aelita Schaeffer has been eliminated!

"And now Aelita's gone!" Noel cried as Paine rolled Aelita out of the ring...before spotting Rikku still laying on the ground...and smirking VIKELY. She then rolled out herself, grabbing Rikku and rolling her into the ring. Paine ran around to the other side, sliding into the ring and standing tall, her back to Rikku as she threw her arms up in an Orton-esque pose...before whirling around and slamming her arms against the mat, all while Rikku began to stir...

"Oh man...Paine has Rikku RIGHT where she wants her!" Noel cried.

"Hell yeah! I'm telling ya, we got a NEW Champ coming!" Alpha shouted...just as the countdown clock appeareded again...

"But wait! There's still one more competitor!" Noel cried as the corwd counted along, waiting eagerly for the FINAL entrant...

10!

...

...

9!

...

...

8!

...

...

"Doesn't matter! Paine's got this in the BAG!" Alpha replied as the crowd CONTINUED...

7!

...

...

...

6!

...

...

...

5!

...

...

...

4!

...

...

...

Paine simply stalked Rikku, not paying the clock any mind. She had Rikku right where she wanted her, she was FINALLY going to take what was HERS...NOTHING could stop her. Meanwhile, the countdown continued as the crowd called along...

3!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

1!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

*buzzer*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...before EXPLODING into MASSIVE CHEERING..._**as "Indestructible" by Disturbed hit the loudspeakers!**_

"WHAT THE...?!" Noel cried in shock.

"WAIT A MOTHERF*CKING MINUTE!" Alpha shouted as well. "YOU GOTTA BE F*CKING KIDDING ME! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT'S WHO I THINK IT IS!"

Paine's eyes widened in absolute disbelief and HORROR as she registered this, before she looked up at the stage...and the crowd grew LOUDER...as out walked...

"OH MY GOD!" Noel shouted. "IT _IS _HER!"

..._**SAKURA HARUNO!**_

**# 12: SAKURA HARUNO**

"IT F*CKING IS!" Noel screamed. "SAKURA HARUNO IS BACK! AFTER MONTHS OF BEING ON THE SHELF DUE TO INJURY, SAKURA HARUNO IS BACK IN FULL THROTTLE WRESTLING!"

"This is INSANE!" Alpha shouted in disbelief.

Sakura stood on the stage looking around, soaking in the sounds of the crowd cheering, before her eyes landed on the ring...and ZEROED IN on Paine, standing in the middle, looking shell shocked.

"The look on Paine's face told the WHOLE story!" Noel shouted. "Paine is the one who assaulted Sakura, making her original injuries worse and taking her out of action longer! Sakura returned recently to Animated, and it was only a matter of time before she came back here!"

"And now she's looking to settle the score!" Alpha cried.

Sakura kept her glare on Paine, then slapped her left shoulder, gesturing to how Paine tore her left labrum. "See this?" she said off mic. "Remember this?! Payback time, bitch!" Sakura then sprinted FULL SPEED down the ramp, sliding into the ring, and STARTED BEATING THE HELL OUT OF PAINE!

"Here we go!"

Sakura threw several punches, knocking Paine back into the ropes, then grabbed har by the arm, whipping her to the other side, making her bounce off the ropes. Sakura caught her on the rebound, popping her into the air...and SLAMMING her back down with the Blossom Drop (Samoan Drop)! Paine rolled to the outside, and Sakura bounced off the ropes on the other side, running at Paine and hitting a Suicide Dive!

"Sakura's taking it to Paine!" Noel exclaimed as the two continued fighting. "No love lost between those two!"

Meanwhile, Lilith and Gaige had both rolled back into the ring, the latter wielding a steel chair. Gaige swung upon standing, but Lilith ducked, bouncing off the ropes and hitting a shoulder block to knock her down. She then bounced off the another side, with Gaige sliding underneath, and ran right into a leaping clothesline! Gaige grabbed her by the arm, twisting it upon picking her up, draped it over her shoulder, and hit a snap bridging suplex for a two count! She and Lilith shot up, and Gaige kicked her in the gut, PLANTING her with a DDT! She then backed up to the corner, hopped onto the seccond then Top rope, and as Lilith stood, she went for her missile dropkick...but Lilith dodged at the last moment, making Gaige crash and burn!

"And Gaige misses with the dropkick!" Noel said.

Lilith then stood behind the downed Gaige, turning her around when she stood, and grabbing her across her left shoulder...AND PLANTED HER WITH THE FIREHAWK (Side Effect)!

"Firehawk connecting!" Noel cried.

"Gaige messed up, and Lilith took advantage!" Alpha responded as Lilith went for the cover. "And now, Gaige can..."

1! "...Get..."

...

2! "...The Hell..."

...

Kickout!

"Outta-DAMMIT!"

"Gaige is still in this!" Noel said as Lilith slapped the mat, before dragging Gaige to the corner, and climbing up to the top. "But now I think she's getting ready to put her away!"

"If the Firehawk didn't work, then THIS definitely WILL!" Alpha said.

Lilith stood on the top rope, facing the crowd, who she saluted to...before spinning he body around, flipping forward at the same time...going for the Phoenix Splash...

...BUT GAIGE ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY IN TIME, MAKING LILITH LAND FACE FIRST ONTO THE CANVAS!

"NOBODY HOME!" Noel shouted. "Lilith went High Risk, but came up empty!"

"And now Gaige is gonna reap the rewards!" Alpha exclaimed as Gaige stood up quickly, pulling Gaige to her feet, and positioing her over the steel chair...and DRIVING HER HEAD FIRST INTO IT WITH THE ANARCHY DRIVER (Headlock Driver)!

"ANARCHY DRIVER! LILITH IS OUT COLD!" Noel cried as Gaige covered.

1!

...

2!

...

3!

"AND SHE TAKES OUT LILITH!"

RA: Lilith has been eliminated!

"And THAT is gonna hurt in the-HOLY SH*T!"

As Alpha was talking, Rikku came from NOWHERE and, as Gaige was getting up, her head over the chair...PLANTED HER WITH THE FAMEASSER!

"FAMEASSER! FAMEASSER!" Noel screamed. "Gaige was distracted, and Rikku took advantage!"

"That's what a champion does, seize opportunity!" Alpha replied as Rikku covered. "And so Gaige..."

1! "...Get..."

...

2! "...The Hell..."

...

3! "...Outta Here!"

RA: Gaige has been eliminated!

"And just like that, Gaige is done!" Noel said.

As all this was happening, Sakura and Paine were STILL brawling it out, with Paine havving turned the tables. She now had Sakura against the barricade, stomping her out on the floor. Paine rammed her foot into Sakura's throat, choking her, before moving back. She then backed up, ran back at her, and DROVE her knee into Sakura's face! Not having had enough, Paine pulled her up, moving her away from the barricade, before turning around and throwing her over it. Keeping her hold, she pulled Sakura almost all the way over, but left her hanging by her feet...

"Oh no, Paine's going for that DDT ovrr the floor!" Noel said.

"She hits this, it's lights out for Sakura!" Alpha added.

Paine looked around ar the crowd, sneering as she looked back down at Sakura, whom she told "You should have STAYED gone..." and getting ready...

...and then MIKASA SUPERKICKS PAINE FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!

"OH MY GOD! MIKASA!" Noel shouted. "SHE WAS NEVER ELIMINATED!"

"PAINE TOOK HER OUT WHEN THE TWO WERE BRAWLING! Alpha shouted as well. "WHERE DID SHE COME FROM?!"

Paine let go of Sakura, who slumped forward over the barricade, and Mikasa took her moment, grabbing Pain and hooking her in a suplex position...before lifting her up for the Titanfall (Hail Sabin)...BUT PAINE REVERSED, HITTING THE PKO!

"PKO! FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!" Noel shouted as Paine quickly covered.

"Mikasa got the jump on Paine, but it wasn't enough!" Alpha added. "And now, she can just..."

1! "...Get..."

...

2! "...The Hell..."

...

3! "...Outta Here!"

RA: Mikasa Ackerman has been eliminated!

"And just like THAT, we are now down to only THREE Women!" Noel cried as Paine, glared down at Mikasa, sneering as she turned around...AND RIGHT INTO A SUICIDE DIVE FROM RIKKU!

"AND RIKKU'S NOT GONNA WAST TIME!" Noel cried. "HERE WE GO!"

Rikku grabbed Paine, hooking her arm, and hitting a Fisherman's Suplex! Paine slammed against the mat, and Rikku walked around, facing away, before flipping onto her with a Standing Moonsault! She then picked her up, slid her into the ring, and jumped onto the top rope, leaping forward...but got dropped by a dropkick from Paine!

"Damn! Rikku ran RIGHT into that one!" Noel winced.

"Somebody call a dentist!" Alpha laughed.

Cover by Rikku!

1!

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

Rikku kicks out!

"But the champ is still in this!"

Paine argued with the ref who counted, as there was only one now, but he was firm in saying it was 2. Paine responded by stomping on Rikku, taking her anger out on her, before picking her up, throwing her through the middle rope, and pulling her forward, hanging her by her feet...before PLANTING her down with a Rope Hung DDT!

"And Paine hits the DDT this time!" Noel exclaimed as Pain shot up, glaring around at the crowd for a moment, before whirling around and slamming her forearms against the mat, waiting for Rikku to get up...

"And NOW she's gonna end this..." Alpha said eagerly, Rikku, seemingly unaware of the danger, slowly stood up...Paine went for the PKO...but Rikku shoved her off, pushing her RIGHT INTO THE TURRNBUCKLE. Paine bounced off, and Rikku caught her from behind, before tossing her overhead with a German Suplex! Paine crashed down, but quickly got to her hands and knees...AND DROVE FACE FIRST BY A FAMEASSER BY RIKKU!

"AND ANOTHER FAMEASSER! PAINE'S HEAD BOUNCING OFF THE MAT!" Noel shouted.

"No way! DON'T TELL ME SHE'S GONNA PULL THIS OFF!" Alpha shouted as Rikku covered Paine.

1!

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

PAINE KICKS OUT!

"But Paine is STILL in this!" Noel exclaimed.

Rikku slapped the mat, frustration showing om her face. She then looked around, wondering what she had to do...before her eyes stopped on the top turnbuckle. Nodding to herself, she jumped up, heading right for the corner...

"Oh boy...we ALL know what's coming next...!" Noel said.

"This chick has put away EVERY challenger with this!" Alpha added.

Rikku hopped onto the top rope, glaring down at Paine as she stood tall, mouthing "Game over, Paine..." before leaping off...

...

...

...

"Here she goes!"

...

...

...

...fliping backwards in mid air, still heading into the ring...

...

...

...

...

...BUT GOT CAUGHT BY PAINE..._**INTO A PKO!**_

"WHAT THE-_**PKO! PKO! PAINE CAUGHT HER IN MID AIR!" **_Noel screamed.

"YOU GOTTA BE F*CKIN' KIDDING ME! TGAT CAME FROM OUTTA NOWHERE!" Alpha screamed as Paine crawled into the cover. "THERE'S NO DOUBT ABOUT THIS ONE: RIKKU..."

1! "GET!"

...

...

...

...

...

2! "THE HELL!"

...

...

...

...

...

3! "OUTTA HERE!"

RA: Rikku has been ELIMINATED!

"RIKKU'S OUT! RIKKU'S OUT!" Noel shouted. "The Women's Hardcore Champion has been TAKEN OUT OF THIS MATCH!"

"What I tell ya?!" Alpha exclaimed. "I TOLD you! Paine has this match in the bag!

"What a move by PAINE!" Noel said."And with THAT, Paine has ensured that we are gonna have a NEW Women's Hardcore Champion!"

Paine slowly got up, smirking vilely down at Rikku, before turning around...AND GETTING KICKED IN THE GUT BY SAKURA!

"WHOAWHOA WAIT! SAKURA!" Noel shouted.

"WAIT A MINUTE! HOLD ON!" Alpha cried out.

Sakura grabbed Paine, and put her in a standing headscissors...

"NO! DON'T YOU DO IT! THIS IS PAINE'S MOMENT!" Alpha screamed at Sakura.

...Sakura hooked both arms...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..._**AND DROVE PAINE FACE FIRST WTH THE LOTUS CLASH **_(Pedigree)_**!**_

"LOTUS CLASH! LOTUS CLASH!" Noel screamed.

"NOOOOO! NONONONONO! DON'T F*CKING TELL ME...!"

Cover by Sakura!

1!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**3!**_

_**"YES! YES! SHE DID IT! SAKURA FID IT! SAKURA HAS WON THE WOMEN'S HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP!" **_Noel screamed as the bell rang and "Indestructible" by Disturbed plays whole the crowd ROARS in cheers

RA: Paine has been eliminated! Here is you winner..._**AND THE NEW FTW Women's Hardcore Champion...SAKURA...HARUNO!**_

Sakura shot up, grabbing her head with wide eyes and an even wider smile, as the ref gave her the Women's Hardcore Championship. She took it gratefully, raising it high as she let out a shout, the ref raising her hand on victory.

"After being injured for four months, Sakura Haruno returns!" Noel exclaimed. "And NOW she is the NEW Women's Hardcore Champion!"

"THIS IS ABSOLUTE BULLSH*T!" Alpha cried out enraged. "PAINE HAD THIS WON! Sakura had NO BUSINESS BEING HERE!"

"Like it or not, Alpha, it happened! Congratulations Sakura Haruno!

As Sakura continues celebrating, now standing on the corner, we head backstage, where Bekka has her mic again, ready for another interview.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...Holly Storm..."

Holly walked up, her face set in a serious and focused expression. She wore her hoodie, and was currently tightening her gloves on her hands.

"Holly," Bekka said, "earlier tonight, we heard Sasha send a very clear message to you, Roxanne Stone, and Shadow...I just wanted to get your thoughts on that..."

Holly stopped for a moment, looking up at Bekka through narrrowed eyes, before she finally spoke. "...my thoughts...? Hmmm...well, gee, what am I supposed to think, huh? Am I supposed to be scared? Am I supposed to be afraid of a few words? Tch...listen Bekka...it's obvious to me, Sasha has NO idea what she amd her sisters are up against...Roxanne Stone is a former UWE Queens Champion, and UWE is KNOWN for its hardcore, ruthless, and all around VICIOUS action...not to mention she is a member of the Hardcore Foundation, a group who makes its LIVING in the realm of violence...and Shadow...as mysterious as she is, I've seen her in action...I've SEEN what she's capable of...and I have no doubt, that those three will get EVERYTHING she has AND MORE..." She began tightening her other glove. "...then there's me. Their original target...the one dubbed 'Thunder Girl'...who they have made a living out of causing her hell...They put me in the hospital THRE TIMES...they TORE my ACL... and they TRIED to keep me down...well I'm not GONNA stay down...tonight, I prove that they have NO plwer over me OR my career...tonight...I FIGHT BACK..." She at the camera, giving a slight smirk, before walking away as the camera went black.

(-_-)

The camera again shows a wooden rocking chair, sittong in a dark room, with a light shining down on it...and then the voice from before speaks again...

"What is...the measure of a man?"

The rocking chair starts rocking...

"Is it...the things he does...to achieve his desires...? ...is it...what he desires...that drives him...to ACHIEVE his goals...? ...is it the lengths...that he goes to...so that he may...one day...achieve greatness...?"

The shadow once again appears in the chair as it rocks...

"...but if that man's fear...steps in his path...how does he overcome it...?"

The voice laughs eerily...before SNARLING...

"There is NO...overcoming me...! ...I am the wolf...! And YOU...are my prey..."

Thee chair stops, and the shadow disappears...all is silent...except for the sound...of bees buzzing...before the screen fades to black...

(-_-)

The camera fades back in, showing Sakura walking down the hall backstage, her new Women's Hardcore Championship draped over her shoulder, and a HUGE smirk on her face. She waved to a few of the workers passing by, before arriving at her locker room. She was about go enter...

"Hey, Sakura!"

...but was stopped by Naruto, jogging up to her with a smile on his face. Sakura rolled her eyes, a playful smile on her face, before turning around with that same smile. "Hey, Naruto! Fancy seeing you here..."

"Hehe, you're one to talk!" He teased, pointing an accusing finger at her. "I almost didn't believe it when I got that text but...heh...where have you BEEN anyway?"

"I had a few things to do before I got back...anyway, it's taken care of now, so don't worry about it."

Naruto sighed. "Geez, Sakura, you can be more mysterious than SASUKE sometimes...I hardly know what goes on in that head of yours..."

"Yeah, well there's a reason you WEREN'T the smartest in the Academy..." Sakura winked, teasing him right back.

Naruto got a faux-depressed look nearly instantly. "Aw...Sakura..."

"Haha! Oh Naruto, you're WAY too easy..." Sakura laughed. She then gained a curious expression, raising an eyebrow at Naruto. "So what's up? I doubt you just wanna catch up..."

"Well, I figured since...y'know..." Naruto started, gesturing to her new Women's Hardcore Championship. "You won that...as soon as Genesis is over, we could get the gang together and celebrate! After all, it's been a while since you won a title...ehehe..."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Don't remind me...but yeah, that sound like fun! Count me in!"

"Alright!" Naruto cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "Oh man, I can't WAIT! We're gonna go out and get barbecue and Ramen, have some dri-"

"Um, Naruto?" Sakura interrupted. "Don't you have to defend...THAT?" She pointed at the Hardcore Title belt on his shoulder. Naruto looked at the belt quizzically...before paling.

"DAMMIT! I FORGOT!" he shouted, sprinting off with a cry of "Bye Sakura! See ya later!" before disappearing from sight. Sakura merely shook her head and sighed. "Baka..." she then turned around and entered the room as the camera switched back to ringside.

"Welp, seems like Naruto's glad Sakura is back," Noel said.

"Yeah, well I'M not!" Alpha exclaimed. "Paine had that title WON! And Sakura was so jealous, she had to come back and STEAL it! This was an absolute TRAVESTY!"

"Well, despite Alpha's feelings towards this, Sakura is the NEW Women's Hardcore Champion!" Noel said. "But now we're gonna stick with the women for now, because it's time for Six Woman Tag Team action! And this one...is personal..."

*bell rings*

RA: The following is a Six Woman Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall!

"Tears Don't Fall" by Bullet for my Valentine plays as Roxanne Stone makes her way onstage, a big smile on her face. She comes to a stop, waving to the crowd, and waits for her teammates to be introduced.

RA: Introducing first, from Seattle, Washington, Roxanne Stone!

"A member of UWE's Hardcore Foundation, and a former Queens Champion," Noel said. "Holly Storm really knows how to pick a partner!"

"I hate to say it," Alpha said, "but I agree! You gotta be one of the toughest people to survive in UWE, and Roxanne Stone certainly has. I only hope she is ready for what's coming..."

Roxanne plays to the crowd a little bit more, before turning to the entrance and, with a smirk, pointed at it...

...as "A Stranger I Remain" by Jamie Christopherson hits the loudspeakers, purple and green lights shining around the arena. Shadow walked out, a stoic look on her face as she nodded to Roxanne.

RA: And her Tag Team Partners...first from Switchback Valley, representing SPWA, Shadow!

"A well rounded wrestler in SPWA, Shadow came here intending to help fight off the Slasher Sisters," Noel said. "However, when asked WHY she's decided to help...she merely left it to the FANS to decide why..."

"A very strange character, that's for sure..." Alpha added.

Shadow and Roxanne looked at each other, before looking around at the crowd as Shadow's music faded...before both smirked...

..."as Eye of the Storm" by Killswitch Engage hit the speakers, the crowd giving LOUD cheers.

"Here she is!" Noel exclaimed, as Holly Storm walked onstage, wearing her signature hoodie, looking around the arena...before nodding first to Shadow...then to Roxanne... and then kneeling down, running her hand over the floor. She then lifted the arm up, acting like she was checking her watch, before smirking and,throwing her hood off, cupped her hands over her mouth and cried...

"IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!"

RA: And their tag team partner, from St. Louis, Missouri, Holly Storm!

"For what it's worth, Holly's the reason we are here tonight folks!" Noel said as the three walked down the ramp together, giving high fives to fans as they did so. "She has been the target of the Slasher Sisters fof nearly two years. She says enough is enough, and now, it's time to fight."

"And I'm sure those two next to her will bring all the fight they can!" Alpha added.

The three of them climbed in the ring, Shadow choosing to slide under the ropes, and Holly climbing up to the corner. She raised both fists, smirking at the cheering crowd, before hopping down and heading to one corner with her teammates, her expression now serious as she removed her hoodie, giving it to the ringside crew. She then turned around and sat on her heels, staring out at one area of the crowd while her music faded out. Roxanne and Shadow looked out at the same area, too, their expressions just as serious...

...before narrowing their eyes... as "Psychosocial" by Slipknot played over the speakers, and the crowd flooded the arena with LOUD boos, which only intensified...as Sasha, Jessica and Alexa appeared in the crowd. Sasha stared stoically at the ring, Jessica smirking, before the three of them started walking towards the ring through the crowd, ignoring the jeers and insults thrown their way.

RA: And their opponents...The RR FTW District Leader Sasha...along with Jessica and Alexa...The Slasher Sisters!

"You heard that right, folks!" Noel said. "Recently, at WWE In Your House, Sasha was appointed the FTW District Leader in the Rookie Revolution!"

"Yeah, as if the Slashers weren't dangerous enough, now they have the RR backing them up...although, honestly, Sasha joining the RR is just strange tto me...especially since Jessica and Alexa DIDN'T join..."

"Guess the only ones who know the story are those three..."

Upon reaching the barricade, Sasha simply jumped over, Jessica flipped over it, and Alexa, being the tallest, merely STEPPED over it. The three sisters climbed up onto the apron, glaring a Holly, Roxanne and Shadow, before Sasha climbed in between the ropes as the music faded out, Jessica and Alexa waiting on the outside, the latter removing her jacket and bandana. Shadow and Roxanne nodded to Holly, before climbing out to stand on the outside, and the ref called for the bell, officially starting the match.

Holly and Sasha locked up, with the latter twisting the arm of the former then transitioning into a headlock. Holly wrapped her arms around Sasha's waist, pulling her as she backed up into the ropes, using them to bounce her off to the other side. Holly hit spinning kick to Sasha's gut, before bouncing off the ropes, only to be dropped by a shoulder block. Sasha smirked at her sisters, then bounced off the ropes as Holly slid underneath, making Sasha run over. Sasha bounced off the other side, and Sasha caught her, and nailed a nice hip toss! Sasha stumbled into a corner, and Holly ran at her for a tackle, but Sasha countered with an elbow. Holly backed up dazed, and Sasha climbed onto the second rope, leaped off, and nailed a dropkick for a one count. Sasha locked in an armbar, trying to get Holly weakened. Meanwhile, Shadow amd Roxanne called support from their corner.

"So far, Sasha is doing a good job of keeping control over this match," Noel said.

"No doubt about that," Alpha agreed. "Holly's gonna kick it up a notch or get to her corner soon..."

After a few moments, Holly finally got to her feet. She rammed her fist into Sasha's gut, trying to get her to let go, and when she did, she went for a clothesline, but Sasha ducked under it, got behind her, and hooked her arms under Holly's, lifting her up and DRIVING her down with a Dragon Suplex! She bridged the pin, but only got a two count, however that didn't matter as she simply stood up and drove her shoulder into Holly's gut, making her back up right into the Slashers' corner.

"Oh boy, Holly does NOT wanna be there!" Noel exclaimed.

"You aren't kidding!" Alpha replied. "These three are just as bad as the Shield when someone's in their corner!"

Sasha stood up and tagged Jessica, who climbed in as Sasha ran and rolled away a few feet. Jessica got on her hands and knees in front of Holly, and Sasha ran, using her back as a stepping stool, and flew sideways into Holly's stomach! Sasha hung on, grabbing Holly, and flung her into the ring, and RIGHT into a dropkick from Jessica!

"Man, I can barely keep up!" Alpha said.

"Fast and chaotic: THAT is the Slasher Sisters!" Noel added.

Jessica covered, but AGAIN only got a two count. She grabbed Holly, picking her up, and leaned her against the ropes, slapping her face a few times, before tagging Sasha and running across the ring to the other side. Sasha climbed in and was tagged by Alexa on the back, before following Jessica across, just as Jessica came back and hit a running dropkick to the ropes! Alexa followed their lead, passing Sasha who ran and hit a clothesline on the ropes, before whipping her into a big boot by Alexa! Alexa slapped herself on the head a few times, before SCREAMING at the crowd, who just BOOED at her. Alexa grabbed Holly, picking her up and whipping her to a corner, before running at her and hitting a corner splash, before grabbing her and just TOSSING her across the ring, making her land face first on the mat. Alexa then walked over and tagged in Jessica, who grabbed Holly's ankle as she was trying to reach her own corner. Jessica quickly stopped that though, wrapping her leg up and hitting a Dragon Screw! Jessica covered, but again only managed a two count.

"Despite all the punishment Holly has taken, she's STILL managing to stay in this!" Noel said.

"Yeah but for how much longer?" Alpha countered. "If she doesn't make a tag soon, this'll be over in no time!"

Jessica picked up Holly, going for an Irish Whip into the corner, but Holly countered, sending her into the corner instead. Holly ran for a splash, but Jessica caught her with both knees to the face, causing her to stumble back. Jessica ran past, bounced off the ropes on the other side for a clothesline...but got caught by Holly...who DROPPED her with the Overcast (Winds of Change/Black Hole Slam)!

"Overcast! What a counter by Holly!" Noel exclaimed as Holly and Jessica went still. "But can Holly reach her corner?!"

"She better, otherwise it's back to square one!" Alpha replied.

Holly started stirring first, pushing herself up ont her forearms as tge ref counted both of them. Holly managed to get to her knees, just as Jessica rolled over, crawling to her corner. Both teams had their hands out to one of them...waiting for a tag...

"Who's gonna tag in first?!"

...Jessica tags in Sasha...

"Tag to Sasha!"

...as Holly tags in Roxanne!

"And here comes Roxanne!" Noel cried as Roxanne leaped in, ducking Sasha's clothesline, only to bounce off the ropes and flatten Sasha with her own! She bounced off again, and knocked Sasha back down with a shoulder block! She grabbed Sasha as she stood, trying to whip her to the corner but Sasha counterted, sending her into it instead. Sasha ran for a splash, but Roxanne hit her with a HARD elbow smash, making her stumble back. Roxanne climbed to the second rope, leaping off...catching Sasha from behind...and hit the Inverted Tornado DDT!

"And the DDT connects!" Noel cried. "They may have this!"

"They just might!" Alpha agreed as Roxanne covered Sasha. "And here's the cover!"

1!

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

ALEXA BRREAKS THE COUNT!

"And Alexa stops it!" Noel said.

Alexa started stomping on Roxanne, ignoring the ref's attempts to get her out of the ring. She spun atound on him, glaring at him as the ref threatened to disqualify her, before simply scoffing, turning back to do more damage...not hearing the cheer of the crowd...

...before HOLLY BLInDSIDED HER WITH A SPEAR!

"SPEAR! Holly just BROKE HER IN HALF!" Noel shouted.

"You're DAMN right about that!" Alpha shouted back as Alexa rolled out of the ring, Holly following after her. She continued fighting her on the outside, landing blow after blow to her.

Meanwhile, Roxanne slowly got to her feet, stumbling to her corner where she tagged in Shadow, much to the crowd's glee. Shadow climbed into the ring, just as Sasha was getting up, and hit a kick to her side. She kept this up for a while, before bouncing off the ropes as Sasha stood...but Sasha ducked her clothesline! She ran to the corner, leaping off the top, spun herself around...and NAILED Shadow with her own Tornado DDT!

"Tornado DDT from Sasha!" Noel cried.

"Shadow may be out cold!" Alpha added.

Cover by Sasha!

1!

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

Shadow kicked out!

"But Shadow stays in this!"

Meanwhile, on the outside, Holly was STILL fighting Alexa, now near the entry ramp. Holly drove Alexa face first into the barricade, making Alexa hold her face in pain. She then backed uo a bit as Alexa was stunned, running at her again and hitting a clothesline! She backed up a little more, to the barricade across from her...ready for another Spear...

"Oh boy, we've seen this from Holly before!" Noel exclaimed.

"Hell yeah!" Alpha replied. "She's stronger than she-WHOA!"

As Holly was about to Spear Alexa, Jessica came out of nowhere and BASTED her with a steel chair! Alexa and Jessixa smirked as, since the ref was busy dealing with Shadow and Sasha, he never saw!

"Oh COME ON! A steel chair?!" Noel shouted indignantly.

"Well, the ref is busy!" Alpha shot back. "I've told gou before: ref doesn't see it, it never happened!"

Speaking of in the ring, Shadow now had Sasha in a modified Hammerlock, standing over her as she held it in, trying to get Sasha to tap out. After a few moments, Sasha finally stood, ramming her heel into Shadow's knee to get her to release her. Sasha grabbed her and put her in a standing headscissors...going for a piledriver...but Shadow countered with a back body drop! Sasha shot up, grabbing her back in pain, Shadow spun her around...AND DROPPED HER WITH THE TWIST OF FATE (Jumping Cutter)!

"TWIST OF FATE! TWIST IF FATE!" Noel shouted. "SHADOW HITS THE TWIST OF FATE!"

"THIS ONE'S GOTTA BE OVER!" Alpha shouted as Shadow covered.

1!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...ALEXA AND JESSICA BREAK THE COUNT!

"DAMMIT! SO CLOSE!" Noel shouted.

Alexa and Jessica then started beating on Shadow, before Roxanne climbed into the ring, trying to defend her partner. She grabbed Jessica whipping her off the ropes, going for the Twisted Reality (Jeff Hardy's Twist of Fate)...but Jessica SHOVED her off...and right into Alexa...WHO PLANTED HER WITH THE CALAMITY BREAKER (Sit-Out Spinebuster)!

"And Alexa DRIVES Roxanne down with the Calamity Breaker!" Noel exclaimed.

Sasha meanwhile had stood up, before looking at her sisters and, with a crazed smile...gave a cut-throat motion with both thumbs across her neck...

"Oh no...I think Sasha's ready to finish this!" Noel said.

"I think so, too!" Alpha agreed. "There's only ONE move that follows THAT sign..."

Jessica and Alexa picked Shadow up, before whipping her to the ropes...catching her on the rebound in a Double Flapjack...while Sasha caught her in a Jumping Cutter...AND THE SLASHER SISTERS HIT THE GUILLOTINE SLAM!

"GUILLOTINE SLAM!" Noel shouted. "That's it...NOW this one is over!"

Cover by Sasha!

1!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"And the Slasher Sisters get the win!" Noel exclaimed as "Psychosocial" by Slipknot plays to LOUD boos as the Slashers slide out of the ring, Sasha smirking as they retreat through the crowd.

RA: Your winners, The Slasher Sisters!

"An impressive victory for the Slashers!" Noel said as Holly finally slides into the ring, head bleeding on her left side above her temple, wanting to check up on Shadow and Roxanne, the latter having gotten up weakly as well. The pair helped Shadow get up, who waved them off before stumbling over to the ropes. Holly tried to stop her, but Shadow merely limped up the ramp, not looking happy. Holly ran her hands through her hair, obviously upset at the loss. All the while, The Slashers merely smirked from the crowd.

"You gotta believe this is gonna play on Holly's mind for a while..." Noel said.

"Looks like it's back to the drawing board for her..." Alpha added.

(-_-)

We head backstage where a familiar beanie is shown...before raising up and revealing Ksic once again.

"Hello, Hello, monkeys!" he said. "I've got yet ANOTHER interview ready for you guys, cause...cmon...why not? Anyway, lets jump right into it! Please welcome my guests, the Tag Team Champions, Fang and Vanille!"

The crowd cheered as Fang and Vanille walked into view, tag title belts on their shoulders...and in Fang's case, a milkshake in her free hand.

"Now, ladies, tonight you will be def-" Ksic suddenly stopped upon seeing Fang with a milkshake. "...um..."

Fang paused sipping her shake as Ksic looked at her funny. She looked down at it, before merely shrugging. "What? I was hungry...so I got a Peanut Butter shake..."

Vanille facepalmed. "Fang...we have a MATCH up next...couldn't your cravings wait until then?"

"And walk into that match on an empty stomach?" Fang rolled her eyes, going back to sipping on her drink.

"Anyway..." Ksic continued, "you two will be defending the tag team titles against Quistis Trepe and Selphie Tilmitt, after the pair of them won a match a few weeks ago-"

"You mean CHEATED to win the match, right?" Fang interrupted, throwing her milkshake behind her. In the background, someone was heard yelling "Hey!" although Fang ignored it. "Look, we GET it: bein' in the RR isn't exactly POPULAR...sure there are some exceptions, but mostly, no one really likes us...and we do what we have ta do so that we get the win...but that DOESN'T mean we're gonna take gettin' CHEATED out of a win."

"Exactly," Vanille added. "Tonight, we're gonna go in that ring, and make those two regret messin' with us. There's a reason we - two WOMEN - are that Tag Team Champions...and they find that out first hand..."

The pair walked off, going to prepare for their match, as Ksic faced the camera again. "Welp, there you have it! Fang and Vanille are ready for their title defense, and aparently, Fang is a fan of Peanut Butter milkshakes...hm...anyway, stay tuned for more interviews, and until the next, BEANIE HEAD SMASH!" He then made a headsmash motion, thus ending the segment.


	7. Genesis PT 3

Genesis PT 3

AN: Okay guys, I know there was already a part 3, but I decided to add that onto last chapter, thus making it have TWO matches. Hopefully this will work out better. Also, I apologize for the LONG wait...I recently started a new job, so ive been REALLY busy...please bear with me. :P

Anyway, on with the show! XD

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

(-_-)

"Okay," Alpha said as we came back from to ringside. "I'll go ahead and say it: that guy...is WIERD...""

"Really, man?" Noel said. "HOW is he wierd? He is just having fun..."

"Yeah, well hr needs to find OTHER ways to have 'fun' cause he's getting on my nerves!"

"Ugh, whatever," Noel groaned. "Anyway, you heard right folks! It's time for some Tag Team Action!"

*bell rings*

RA: The following contest is scheduled for one fall...and it is for the FTW Tag Team Championship!

"Supermassive Blackhole" by Muse hits to loud boos from the audience as orange and yellow lights flash across the arena. Quistis and Selphie strut out, before twirling around in a Bella Twins fashion and then walked down the ramp, ignoring all the jeers and remarks from the crowd.

RA: Introducing first, the challengers, the team of Quistis Trepe and Selphie Tilmitt!

"These two have beengunning for. the Tag Titles for a LONG time," Noel said as the pair made it to the ring, sliding onto the apron before, again in Bella fashion, back flipping over the top rope into the ring. "And tonight may very well be the night for them..."

"'Might'? Please" Alpha scoffed. "Tonight IS their night! There is NO doubt in my mind that Quistis and Selphie are gonna TAKE the Tag Team Titles away from Fang and Vaille!"

"We'll see about that..." Noel said as Quistis and Selphie glared at the entrace ramp, awaiting their opponents...

before the crowd broke into a HUGE mixed reacton, now mostly cheers, as "Daughters of Darkness" by Halestorm hit the loudspeakers, Fang and Vanille walking out with smirks on their faces, and the tag titles on their shoulders.

RA: And their opponents, representing the Rookie Revolution, they are the FTW Tag Team Champions, Oerba Yun Fang and Dia Vanille!

"These two havee been tag champs going on six months now," Noel informed as Fang and Vanille climbed into the ring, glaring at their challengers. "They have beaten ever challege thrown at them - from triple threats to fatal fourway. And they look to do the same thing tonight."

"I don't think so!" Alpha said. "Quistis and Selphie have proven that with a little strategy, they can BEAT Fang and Vanille tonight!"

"Yeah, but they also ticked them off," Noel pointed out. "And you KNOW how Fang is when she is angry..."

"Whatver, my poiint is that by the end of this match we are gonna have NEW Tag Team Champions!" Alpha said as he champs handed over the titles to the ref, who raised them high to show that they were on the line, before handing them off to the ringside crew and calling for the bell.

*bell rings*

Fang and Quistis started the match with a lock-up, with Questis getting Fang in a Side Headlock, but Fang slipped out and grabbed Quistis in a Waistlock. Questis slipped out and got behind Fang with a Waistlock of her own, but Fang threw her off. They both stood up, but Quistis caught Fang with a SLAP TO THE FACE! The crowd went "Oooohhhh" as Fang held her cheek, and Questis simply smirked arrogantly...but SUDDENLY GOT RAPID FISTS TO THE SKULL FROM AN ANGRY FANG! After getting beaten on, she was whipped into the ropes, and caught with a Back Body Drop by Fang! Quistis stumbled up, but got caught with a Dropkick from Fang! Fang then dragged Quistis to her corner, and tagged in Vanille, and the two whipped Quistis into the ropes, and caught her on the bounce back with a Double Flapjack! Vanille covered Questis, but only got a two! Vanille picked up and quickly nailed a Suplex before climbing up to the top of a corner, and dived off for a Splash, but Questis got the knees up! Vanille stumbled up to her feet holding her gut, and Quistis nails a Lairat to the back of Vanille's head.

"YOWCH!" Noel winced. "Quistis with brutal lariat!"

"That one will have her seeing stars for a while!" Alpha laughed.

Quistis stomps on Vanille for a bit until she picks her up and then nails a Snap Suplex on her before making a pin, only getting a near-fall! Quistis picked up Vanille and nailed an Inverted Atomic Drop, then bounced off the ropes, and nailed a Big Boot to Vanille! She picked her up once more and then whipped her into the corner, and then ran nailed a Corner Clothesline on Vanille, then hooked the head, flashing an arrogant smirk towards the crowd before going for a Running Bulldog, but Vanille pushed Quistis away at the last second! Quistis turned around, but got caught with a Jumping DDT by Vanille! Vanille with a cover, but only a two count! Vanille picked up Quistis and whipped her into the ropes, and caught her with a Hip Toss, and then nailed her with a Dropkick to the back of the head as she sat up! Vanille then stalked Quistis who the referee checked on as she got up before going to bounce off the ropes...Selphie caught Vanille as she bounced off the ropes with a knee to the back from the apron! Vanille held her back as she stumbled forward, and Quistis grabbed and lifted her...and plants her with a Brainbuster!

"And Quistis with the Brainbuster!" Noel cried. "This could be it!"

Quistis covers Vanille!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Vanille kicks out!

"Oh, COME ON, you little brat!" Alpha groaned. "Just STAY DOWN!"

Quistis picked up Vanille and then nailed a HARD Knee strike to the face before dragging her to her corner, and tagged in Selphie, and Quistis held up Vanille in a Back Suplex as Selphie entered...and Selphie nailed a Jumping Clothesline on Vanille as Quistis dropped her with the Back Suplex! Selphie covered Vanille but got a two! Selphie picked up Vanille and nailed a few Knife Edge Chops to the chest of Vanille before whipping her into the ropes! Vanille ducked a clothesline, but bounced back into a Spinning Wheel Kick! Selphie stood up and smirked arrogantly as the crowd booed her, but then noticed Vanille trying to crawl over to her corner as Fang tried to get her hand out for a tag. Selphie practically mocked the attempt as she let Vanille get within inches of Fang before stomping on her back, and grinning at Fang who glared at her before Selphie picked up Vanille and nailed a German Suplex, and bridged it for just a two-count.

"Vanile's trying to mount a comeback, but these two keep knocking her down!" Noel said.

"HAHA! And THAT is why these two are gonna win these titles!" Alpha replied gleefully.

Selphie locked in a Side Headlock and wrenched on the head quite a bit, earning gritted from Vanille, but the crowd slowly got behind Vanille, clapping in rhythm to will her on! She heard the claps and slowly but surely stood up as Selphie continued to wrench on the head, and suddenly lifted Selphie in a Back Suplex! Selphie backflipped out of it and landed behind Vanille, grabbing her in a Waistlock and pushed her into a corner, but Vanille held onto the corner and Selphie rolled away backwards! Selphie stood up and ran at Vanille, but got caught with a VICIOUS Elbow Smash to the face. Selphie stumbled backwards, and Vanille climbed up to the second turnbuckle, and dived off...Selphie moved out of the Diving Crossbody!

"Diving Crossbody-NO! nobody home!" Noel cried.

Vanille held her gut in pain as she stumbled up, and got nailed with an Enziguri! Selphie quickly tagged in Quistis, and the two pick up Vanille...and take her down with a Double Side Slam!

"And now the Double Side Slam!" Noel said.

"Yep! That's all she wrote folks!" Alpha said as Quistis covered Vanille. "And now Vanille - and Fang - can just..."

1... "Get..."

...

...

...

2... "...The Hell..."

...

...

...

Vanille kicks out at 2 once more!

"...Outta-GODDAMMIT! Stay DOWN!"

Quistis got to her knees and began driving said knees to the side of Vanille repeatedly before picking her up and nailing a Pendelum Backbreaker. Qustis climbed up to the top of a corner, sized up Vanille, and dived off...and Vanille rolled out of the way of the Diving Leg Drop! Quistis held her tailbone in pain, and Vanille slowly tried to crawl her way toward her corner!

"Now Quistis misses witth the leg drop!" Noel exclaimed. "And Fang is READY to get in on this!"

At this point, Fang was BEGGING for a tag! Vanille slowly crawled more and more over to Fang...reached a hand out...

...and Quistis GRABBED THE LEG to keep her from making the tag!

"BUT QUISTIS STOPS THE TAG!"

Vanille tried to reach out to Fang for the tag and vice-versa for Fang, but Quistis pulled on the leg to keep her from making the last few inches, and then pulled her away. She picked up Vanille, and tried for another Brainbuster, but Vanille landed behind her and Dropkicked her in the back, sending her into the ropes! She bounced off them and right back to Vanille, and right into a Falling Inverted DDT! Vanille with a cover, but ONLY a two count! Vanille slowly got up and lifted up Quistis and tried to whip her, but Quistis reversed and whipped her into a corner. Quistis ran at her, but Vanille caught her with a foot to the jaw. Quistis was dazed, and Vanille got onto the second turnbuckle and grabbed Quistis' head...Tornado DDT

"TORNADO DDT!" Noel shouted. "And now Vanile can make the tag!"

"Nonono! Cmon, Quistis! Get to your corner!"

Both women were down, and Vanille took the chance to try and crawl towards her corner, and Fang was practically SHOUTING FOR A TAG at this point! Quistis came to as she eventually started to crawl towards her corner! The two continued to crawl...

...

...AND TAGGED IN FANG AND SELPHIE!

"Tag to Fang! Selphie's in too!" Noel cried. "AND HERE WE GO!"

Selphie entered as Fang vaulted herself over the ropes, and ducked a Clothesline from Selphie! Fang bounced off the ropes and nailed a Flying Clothesline! Selphie got back up, but was kicked in the gut and planted with an Evenflow DDT! Fang with the cover, but ONLY A TWO! Fang picked up Selphie, but suddenly got a Jumping Knee Smash that dazed her! Selphie then bounced off the ropes...and RIGHT INTO A SAMOAN DROP!

"and a BIG Samoan Drop from Fang!" Noel exclaimed.

Fang covers Selphie!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

..

Selphie kicks out!

Fang was annoyed by the kickout and picked up Selphie, nailing a few punches to the skull before nailing her with a Swinging Neckbreaker! Fang then bounced off the ropes, and nailed a Jumping Elbow Drop on her! Fang stood up and took in the reaction from the crowd and nodding with a grin on her fae before picking up Selphie! She whipped her into the ropes, and went for a Back Body Drop...but Selphie stopped in front of her as she bounced back, grabbed the head...SPINNING DDT CONNECTS!

"Spinning DDT!" Noel cried. "Fang might be OUT!"

Selphie hooks the leg tightly!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

Fang kicks out!

Selphie was shocked at the kickout, and argued with the ref for a bit before glaring at Fang and picking her up, throwing her into a corner. She then climbed to the second turnbuckle, and began to rain down fists on Fang! 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! ...Fang suddenly grabs Selphie and WALKS OUT OF THE CORNER WITH HER ON HER SHOULDERS!

"UH-OH! Selphie's going for a ride!" Noel exclaimed.

"NONONONONO! DON'T YOU DO IT!" Alpha shouted.

Selphie was stunned as she rained down fists on Fang...BUT FANG NAILS A SIT-DOWN POWERBOMB ON HER!

"POWERBOMB BY FANG!" Noel shouted. "SHE CALLS THAT TH HIGHWIND!"

"GODDMMIT! SHE MAY HAVE BROKN HER IN TWO!" Alpha shouted.

Fang keeps the pin!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

QUISTIS BREAKS UP THE PIN!

"AND QUISTIS BREAKS IT UP!" Noel exclaimed

The crowd booed as Quistis started to stomp away at Fang despite the ref's protests, and picked her up, but got a kick the gut, and then a Big Boot to the Face! Quistis rolled away from Fang and near a corner as Fang sized her up, and Quistis slowly got to her feet...

...and SIDESTEPPED THE SPEAR! Fang HITS the second turnbuckle face-first! Fang the stumbles backwards holding hr face...and right into a Full Nelson Slam from Quistis!

"Fang missed with the Spear, then got DROPPED by Quistis!" Alpha said. "Now THAT is how you save a match!"

Quistis nodded at her handiwork before turning around INTO AN ENZIGURI FROM VANILLE! Quistis stumbled backwards into the ropes, and Vanille clotheslined her over the ropes and to the floor! Vanille frowned at Quistis before turning around RIGHT INTO A KICK AND FACEBREAKER KNEE SMASH FROM SELPHIE! Vanille was dazed at her feet, and then Selphie Dropkicked her into the corner! Vanille slumped in the corner, and Selphie grabbed her and lifted onto the top of the corner.

"Oh boy, we've seen THIS before!" Noel said. "Selphie tried it before a couple of weeks ago,but it didn't work out-"

"Which is why THIS time, she'll NAIL it!" Alpha said enthusiasticaly.

Selphie slowly climbed up to the top to face Vanille, nailing a few fists to the skull to keep her dazed, then steadied herself on top...

...TOP-ROPE HURRICANRANA...DENIED! Vanille held onto the ropes to stay on top as Selphie CRASHED onto the mat!

"CRASH AND BURN BY SELPHIE!" Noel said, before smirking at Alpha. "You were saying?"

"Hey asshole, F*CK YOU!"

Selphie rolled away from the corner in pain as Vanille panted a bit before climb up FULLY to the top! She stood on the top turnbuckle, sizing up Selphie...

...QUISTIS GOT ON THE APRON AND PUSHED VANILLE OFF THE TOP BACKWARDS...

"Whoa-wait! Quistis-"

...AND VANILLE LANDED ON THE STEEL STEPS KNEE-FIRST, HER LEFT KNEE, NASTILY!

"OH MY GOD!" Noe shouted. "Vanille laned RIGHT on her knee!"

"HAHAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Alpha laughed. "Shoulda taken that Hurricanrana when you could!"

Vanille fell down to the ground, screaming bloody murder as she clutched her leg and knee in SEVERE pain from the landing on the steps. Quistis looked down at the writhing and clearly suffering Vanille, and just smirked, happy that she was now out of the picture before turning to the ring...

...FANG SPEARS QUISTIS OFF THE APRON THROUGH THE ROPES! QUISTIS CRASHES HARD INTO THE BARRICADE!

"SPEAR! SPEAR! WHAT I TELL YOU BEFORE?! NEVER PISS FANG OFF!"

Fang glared at Quistis angrily, ENRAGED to a point from Vanille getting hurt as she did! She yelled obscenities at Quistis for what she did...

...

...BUT GOT ROLLED UP FROM BEHIND BY SELPHIE IN A SCHOOL GIRL!

"What the-SELPHIE...!"

1...

..

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

FANG KICKS OUT!

"-just BARELY missed getting the pin!" Noel fnished.

Both women scrambled to their feet, and Fang caught Selphie with a kick to the gut and began nailing angry fists to the skull, almost as if trying to bust her open for what happened to Vanille before whipping her into the ropes! She caught Selphie on the bounce back and tried for a Sidewalk Slam...but Selphie reversed upon the lift with a Headscissors Takedown! Fang got back up, but was caught with a HUGE Cutter that planted Fang on her face! Selphie stood up and motioned for the finish, and picked up Fang, locking in an Inverted Facelock!

"And now Selphie's looking to end this!" Noel said.

"Oh yeah! New Champs coming baby!" Alpha said.

Selphie went for the Nunchaku DDT (Reverse DDT)...but Fang reversed, spinning out of it and pushed Selphie into the ropes! Selphie bounced off the ropes, and Fang leapfrogged over the incoming vet! Selphie bounced off the ropes once more...

...

...AND RIGHT INTO A MALICIOUS SPEAR THAT DAMN NEAR TORE HER IN TWO!

"SPEAR! ANOTHER SPEAR! SHE NEARLY BROKE HER N HALF!" Noel shoutd.

Fang hooks the leg of Selphie tightly!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

*bell rings*

RA:The winners of this match...and STILL FTW Tag Team Champions, Fang and Vanille!

"And the champs RETAIN!" Noel cried as "Daughters of Darkness" hit the speakers, but Fang wasn' concerned with that...rather, she was already sliding out of the ring to Vanille, who as now being tended to by the ringside doctor. "But it loks like Vanille may be SERIOUSLY hurt..."

Fang stays next to Vanille as the doctor talks to her, before the camera fades to black.

(-_-)

The screen fades in, showing a bird's eye view of a city with large buildings. Sirens can be heard in the distance...

The scene changes, showing a police car racing through the streets. It makes several high risk turns, before finally coming to a stop in front of a large arena...which is revealed to be the BJCC Arena...

Next month...

The door to the squad car opens as out steps, not a police officer...but Sophia Thompson wearing a southern girl outfit and a olice cap.

"Justice,"she says with a smirk, "...gets SERVED."

The screen then shows a streetside view of the BJCC Arena as an announcer speaks "SOUTHERN JUSTICE! Live from the BJCC Arena in Birmingham, Alabama! Tickets on sale NOW!" before fading to black again,

(-_-)

We fade back to the announcers desk as Noel is smirking while Alpha simply pouts.

"That's right, people!" Noel says excitedly. "The next big stop on our way to Glory Road is Birmingham, Alabama for Southern Justice!" He then looks at Alpha. "...why the long face?"

"Oh, you know DAMN well why..." Alpha snaped. "It's bad enough we have three hillbillies from Alabama running around, now we actually have to GO there?!"

"You could always stay behind..." Noel half-joked.

"PFFFFT! Please, you wouldn't LAST without me..."

"Whatever you say, Alpha...anyway, getting back on track, it's time for yet ANOTHER title match. This time, it's the guys' turn!"

*bell rings*

RA: The following contest is set for one fall...and it is for the Intercontinental Championship!

"Almost Easy" by Avenged Sevenfold plays to loud cheers as aqua-blue lights flash around the arena. Brian Van Vorst comes out onstage, holding his side as he raises his fist, smirking while slamming it down and setting off blue pyros before walking down the ramp.

RA: Introducing first, the challenger, from Prescott, Arizona, Brian Van Vorst!

"Brian obviously seems to still be feeling the effects from earlier tonight," Noel said as he soid into the ring, wincing a bit as he raised his fist to the crowd. "He won a 2/3 Falls Count Anywhere match to get this opportunity."

"Yeah, and he damn near KILLED Metal man in the process!" Alpha nearly shouted. "I mean, that curbstomp through the F*CKING TABLE was unnecessary!"

"It just goes to show how much these two despise each other," Noel noted as Vorst hopped down. "One thing's for sure though: I doubt Metal Man will forget this ANYTIME soon..."

"You can bet your ass he won't!" Alpha replied as "Danny California" by Red Hot cbili Peppers plays to LOUD boos, Irvine stepping out onstage with his cocky smirk, and Intercontinental Championship on his shoulder, as he tips his hat to the crowd.

RA: And his opponent, from Galbadia Garden,he is the Intercontinental Champion, Irvine Kinneas!

"Irvine hqs been the Intercontinental Champion for three months now," Noep sais as irvine walked casually down the ramp. "Hes put away several challengers, but I don't think he'll be so lucky this time..."

"Luck has NOTHING to do with it!" Alpha replied. "Irvine is just that GOOD! the Sharpshooter is one of the most DEVASTATING submission moves, and once he locks it on, you're DONE!"

"We'll see about that tonight," Noel commented as Irvine finally climbed into the ring, raising his IC Title up high with a smirk, before handing it to the ref who raised it up to signify it was on the line. He then handed it to the ringside crew, before checking to see that both men were ready, then calling for the bell.

*bell rings*

The two men lock up, wih Irvine getting the better of the exchange, twisting Vorst's arm behind his back. Brian countered, eventually rolling out of it, before applying a tight side headlock to Irvine. The current champ slid out, applying one of hs own, but Vorst backed up into the ropes, bouncing him of...only to get taken down by a shoulder block! Irvine smirked down at him, before runnng the ropes, bouncing off one side, while Brian slid underneath. Irvine bounced off the other side, running under a leaping Vorst...only to be hit with a drokick by Vorst!

"DAMN!" Noel winced. "THAT one rocked him!"

"Not the face, asshole," Alpha growled. "Not the FACE!"

Brian went for a cover, but only got a onecount, so he applied a headlock onto Irvine. After some time, Irvine stood up...and RAMMED his fist into Vorst's injured ribs, causing him to cry out in pain as he let go. Irvine saw this, and immediately took advantage by grabbing hi from behind, and hitting a back suplex causing Brian to SCREAM in agony.

"Looks like those ribs haven't fully healed from earlier tonight..." Noel noted.

"All the better for Irvine!" Alpha replied. "Heh, he's gonna have a field day with this!"

Irvine covered, but only got a two count. He then picked him up, before dragging him to a corner, where he threw him, before bending over and driving his shoulder into Brian's gut several times, being threatened with diisqualication twice before he finally pulled away. He smirked at the crowd, before going in for more...only to get LAID OUT BY CLOTHESLINE FROM BRIAN!

"And Brian with an EXPLOSIVE clothesline!" Noel cried.

Brian then stood up, deciding he should finish this quickly. He clutched his ribs while he waited for Irvine to get up, and once he was on his knees, he ran at him, going for the Almost Easy...but Irvine spun out of the way, before twisting him around, grabbong him in a bearhug...and sending him CRASHING INTO THE MAT WITH A BELLY-TO BELLY SUPLEX!

"Belly to Belly!" Noel cried. "Injuring those ribs even FURTHER!"

"And if he KEEPS getting up, that's only gonna get WORSE!"

Cover by Irvine!

1!

...

2!

...

Kickout!

Irvine picked Brian up, before whipping him into the corner. He went for a corner splash, but was met with a HARD elbow to the face! Irvine stumbled away, holding his chin before turning back around...

...and DUCKING THE SWEET VACATION! Irvine stumbled himself, and Irvine got behind him, jumping up and grabbing his shoulders...before DRIVING BOTH KNEES INTO HIS BACK WITH A DOUBLE KNEE BACKSTABBER!

"Backstabber! Right into the injured ribs!" Noel cried.

"Hahaha! That's the wag you do it!" Alpha said as Irvine covered Brian. "And now ya little hippie..."

1! "...Get..."

...

...

2! "...The Hell..."

...

...

Brian Kicksout!

"Outta-MOTHERF*CKER!" Alpha yelled.

Irvine looked down at Brian in annoyance, before standing up, and pointing down at Brian, making a gun symbol as he "shot" Brian.

"Oh no," Noel said, "I think Irvine's ready to put this one away..."

"You're damn right he is!" Alpha cheered. "Once this gets put on, it's gonna be TAPPY-TAPPY-TAP TIME!"

"...you did NOT just say that..."

"...f*ck you..."

Irvine went for the legs, ready to apply the Sharpshooter...BUT BRIAN GRABBEDHIM AND ROLLED HIM IN A SMALL PACKAGE!

"WHOAWHOA! SMALL PACKAGE! SMALL PACKAGE!"

1!

...

...

2!

...

...

Kickout!

Irvine shot up after that suprise small package...and turned RIGHT INTO A SUPERKICK! BOTH MEN ARE DOWN!

"And a VICIOUS Superkick leaves Kinneas seeing stars!" Noel cried. "Who will reach their feet first?!"

Both men struggled to get up, Irvine dazed, Brian holding his ribs in pain. Finally, Irvine got to his feet...only to get dropped by a clothesline! Brian bounced off the ropes as Irvine shot back up, and hit ANOTHER clothesline! He ran at the ropes again, bouncing off the middle and going backwards, before nailing a hard Thrust Kick to Irvine! He raisex his hand to the crowd making them cheer, and they only got louder as he went to the corner, curling his hand into a fist, then slammed it down on the mat...eyes trained right onto Irvine...

"Ohohoooo boy..." Noel laughed. "Here it comes...!"

"NO! Don't you DARE!" Alpha shouted. "Don't you DARE DO THAT!"

Irvine stood shakily, before slwoly turning around...and DUCKING THE SUPERMAN PUNCH! He turned Brian around...dropped him with a double leg take down...put his leg through Brian's...AND LOCKED IN THE SHARPSHOOTER!

"SHARPSHOOTER! SHARPSHOOTER!" Noel shouted. "HE'S GOT IT LOCKED IN TIGHT! THOSE RIBS MUST BE ON FIRE!"

"HELL YEAH! GAME OVER KID!" Alpha practically screamed. "YOU MAY AS WELL START TAPPING, CAUSE IT'S ALL OVER!"

Brian was SCREAMING in pain, the pressure on his ribs burning into his senses. He desperately looked around, trying to find some way to break free...before reaching for the ropes, trying to get Irvine to break the hold...

"And now Brian reaches for the ropes!" Noel said as brian started crawling inch by inch to them. "Can he make it before the pain becomes too much?!"

Brian kept crawling, the crowd now willing him on with chants of "Lets Go Brian! *clapclapclapclapclap* Lets Go Brian! *clapclapclapclapclap*" Brian saz now mere inches away...barely there...and he GRABBED THE ROPES THE BREAK!

"And Vorst makes it to the ropes!" Noel exclaimed as Irvine was forced to release the hold. Wasting little time, though, he grabbed Brian and put him in suplex position, before lifting him up...BRIAN FLIPS ONTO HIS FEET BEHIND IRVINE! he runs to the ropes as Irvinse turns around...AND NAILS THE SUPERMAN PUNCH! Irvine is on his hands and knees, dazed as Brian looks down at him...before running and bouncing off the ropes...AND HITTING ALMOST EASY, DRIVING IRVINE FACE FIRST!

"ALMOST EASY! ALMOST EASY! BRIAN HITS IT!" Noel shouted.

"NONONO! DON'T TELL ME..."

Cover by Brian!

1!

...

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"YES! YES! HE DID IT!" Noel screamed as "Almost Easy" by Avenged Sevenfold played while the crowd cheered wildly. "BRIAN VAN VORST DID IT!"

RA: The winner of this match...and NEW Full Throttle Wrestling Intercontinental Champion...BRIAN VAN VORST!

"How's it feel, Alpha?!" Noel said as Brian took the IC Title belt, obviously in pain, but ecstatic none the less. "How's it feel to eat your words not once, but TWICE?!"

"Alright, alright, I was wrong!" Alpha snapped back. "I get it! Happy?! A goddamn HIPPIE is our new Intercontinental Champion, whoopde-fucking-doo!"

As Brian continues his celebration, we switch backstage again to Bekka, holding a mic and ready for another interview.

"Please welcome my guest...the FTW World Heavyweight Champion, Squall Leonhart."

The crowd booed as Squall walked on camera, a stoic expressjon on his face and the World tifle on his shoulder.

"Squall, earlier tonight, Jake Jackson made a few disparaging comments towards you and-"

"Are you sure they were comments?" Squall interrupted. "Or were they merely COMPLAINTS? See, that is ALL that Jackson has done lately, complain. He complained about me BEATING him for this World Title a few months ago, he complained about me BEATING him last month at Last Resort...hell, all he EVER does is complain, and quite frankly, I'm SICK of it...tonight, there will be NO MORE complaining...because when I BEAT him again, he won't have another World Title shot...EVER...because I do NOT plan on losing this title to ANYONE..."

"Switching to another topic...the Royal Rumble...winner gets a shot at your World Heavyweight Championship at Glory Road...do you bave any comments to the men in that rumble?"

Squall smirked slightly, before turning to the camera. "...may the best man win...just know that at Glory Road, it won't matter, because I'm NOT gonna lose..." He then walked off, preparing for his match later on.

(-_-)

AN: And here it is! sorry for the long wait, several things came up...also, this isn't thecompleted chapter, as I still need to add the Men's Hardcore Rumble, which I'm almost done with. That shall be added at a later date.

Anyway, you know the drill:Read, react and review! Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! XD XD XD


End file.
